It's life 2
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: lsachin is a lost lover and his friends create some situation and taken purvi in his life... purvi has a sad past.. she always giving priority to relationship...
1. only intro

a group of best friends

sachin, Tasha, Kevin, shreya, muskan tarika and dushyant, saniya(imagnery)

snr officer sachin: lost his love and decided not to marry ...

juni officer purvi: a dedicated officer but have a sad past

Dr. kalpana(imagnry): besties of purvi... working as phsycetrist.

other cherector introduced as story continues...

daya abhijeet ishita nikhil Kajal also play equally important roles.

when u love someone badly

when your ego clashes with your family and freinds

when u don't know where is your life going...

then may be u crashed some others life..

pairing revealed

dareya

abhirika

ishyant

nikjal

vivsha

kalpana-kevin

and Ya sachvi too


	2. 1st

purvi returning from bureau and saw a lady faint down on the road... all people gathered around her..

purvi tried to awake her... she check her purse... and saw her I'd card...

purvi: ye rahti to pas me hi hai.. Aisa karti Inko inke ghar pe le jati... ... ho sakta hai vaha inka Koi relative Ho jo inhe doctor k pas leke chala Jaye...

...

she reached the address. and saw door was locked. she checked her purse and found keys... SHe open the door and took lady inside d house...purvi called tarika to help...and tried to wake-up the lady... the lady slightly awake... purvi drank her water and the lady indicated medicine ... after sometime she recovered and sat beside purvi with closed eyes ...

At the door of house

Tarika: accha hua tu aa gayi ... me raste me hi thi... vese lagta hai aunty hosh me aa gayi hai...

purvi: yes may be.. inhone jo medicine mangi thi vo de di..

lady: aaj ye na hoti to pata nahi sadak par kab tak padi rahti

tarika smiled. aap apna dhyan rakhiye... is tarah aap akele itni dhoop me bahar mat nikla kariye..

purvi confused that way tarika taliking to her.. purvi: tu inhe janti hai

Tarika: vese tujhe pata hai purvi ye ghar kiska hai and ye jiski help tune ki vo kon hai

purvi: kiska hai

Tarika: sachin ka hai...or ye sachin ki mom hai.. purvi feeling unconformable..

lady to tarika: ye kon hai

tarika: ye bhi bureau me hi hai..sachin ki bahut acchi dost hai... in dono ne kai cases me sath me kam kiya hai

lady slight smile: hmmm ... lagta hai bus uske dosto se hi milugi jindgi bhar... uski jindgi ka ye khalipan ab mujhe akhrne lag gaya hai.

tarika: dont worry ek din sab thik ho jayega aap aaram kijiye. abhi hum chalte hai . me sachin ko inform kar dugi... vo ghar aa jayega..

lady: koi jarurat nahi hai.. vese bhi din bhar akele rahne ki aadat hai. tum log jao...

...

outside the house...

purvi silently moved toward her car... tarika stopped her

tarika: purvi ek bar soch k to dekh... tune dekhi na uski mom ki haalat... or unki aadhi se jyada bimari man ki hai... ek bar unhe lagega ki sachin ki jindgi.. **purvi interrupted her**

**purvi: **plz tarika abhi mere samne tum log phir se shuru mat ho jana...kisi ko dhokha deke hum log kisi bhi rishte ki neev nahi rakh sakte..

tarika: me bhi pahle is bat k khilaf thi.. par mene phir se socha to mujhe isme kahi na kahi ummeed dikh rahi hai tum dono ki jindgi sudhrne ki..

purvi fake laughed: mujhe to aisa kuch nahi lagta... na to sachin sir mujhse pyaar karte hai na me unse...

Tarika: purvi tu vese bhi shadi karna hi nahi chahti hai. sachin bhi nahi karna chahta. to kum se kum tum dono ekjhoote rishte me band kar kisi ko khushi de do to kya fark padta hai...

purvi: plzzz tarika

tarika: sachin bhi to man gaya hai na... plz... vo apni ma k karan ye shadi kar lega... usne kaha hai vo tumhari jindgi me kabhi koi interfare nahi karega... plz ek bar soch k to dekho... or aunty ko ek bar laga ki sachin ab set ho gaya hai to unki aadhi bimari aise hi khatm ho jayegi... ek bar aaunty puri tarah se cure ho jaye.. phir tum log tumhara aage jo bhi decision ho vo le lena... purvi was speechless...

she started her car and leave from there...

Tarika: mujhe sach me ek ummed dikh rahi hai purvi teri jindgi k sune pan ko bhi khatm karne ki... dar lagta hai kahi aake jake tera bhi aunty jesi hi condition na ho... ho na ho me try karugi tum dono ek ho jao... phir shayad sachin bhi saloni ko puri tarah se bhula de...

...

SO its basic intro... yes same situation (its life ... and its life 2 _ the mother saving track... many more things similar but this story going some sAD emotional way)

plz review to next part..

...


	3. 2nd

At purvis house

purvi came and lied over her place. she started thinking about sachin mother... she was totally confused.

purvi stood in front of mirror: kya me sach me kisi ki jindgi bacha sakti hu... kya sach me mujhe koi rishta mil sakta hai... bachpan se bina rishto ke hi to jiti aa rahi hu..ho sakta hai ye rishta meri jindgi me ma ki kami ko pura kar de or is aklelepan wali jindgi se me thoda sa aazad ho jau.. kya karu me? kuch samajh nahi aa rha.. vese bhi aaj tak personal jindgi me khushi rahi konsi hai.. and she lost in her past..

...

a 8 year old little girl exit from car and went toward icecream trolly suddenly a speedy big truck crushed that car... little girl cried ... she saw that her parents died ... police check that place... and took that girl from there.

...

suddenly door bell rang, purvi came out from thought (presents day...)

purvis eyes was slightly wet... she opened door..

and a bunch of group entered

purvi: aap sab log yaha pe

kevin: janta hu hum log kabhi bhi personaaly tumhare ghar pe nahi aaye... par aaj sach me bat hamare dost ki jindgi ki hai..

purvi: matlab

kevin: purvi tumhara kya decision raha tarika ne hume bataya...

purvi: me nahi janti...

tasha: plz purvi tum sach me is bare me soch sakti ho.. manti hu sania ne ye bat mazak me boli hai... par isme sach me sachin sir ka kahi na kahi fayda hai..

purvi: yes vohi me kah rahi, isme sirf sachin sir ko chod k kis ka fayada hai...or rahi bat sania ki to vo mujhe itna pasand nahi karti ki mere liye ek bhi bat acchi bole...

muskan: plz hum log uski bat ko seriously nahi le rahe... hum logo ko sach me ek ummeed dikhi hai... ho sakta sachin ki mom sach me cure ho jaye...vese mana tumhe sania pe bharosa nahi par tarika pe to hai.. vo to tumhare bhi acche dosto me se ek hai... vo bhi yahi chahti hai...

purvi: or agar sachin sir ki ma ko hamari haqiqat malum padi to.. kabhi na kabhi to unhe sab batana hi padega

kevin: humme se koi bhi nahi batayega...bus ek bar sab thik ho jaye phir hum sab log milke unhe samjhayege...

purvi: mujhe in sabme kuch bhi thik nahi lag raha...

kevin: tumhe humpe bharosa nahi hai kya?

purvi: pata nahi par agar kuch bhi galat ho gaya to...

muskan: vese bhi shreya ne bataya mujhe tum apni mom ko bahut miss karti ho to ho sakta hai tumari ma ki kami puri ho jaye...

purvi (in mind): bus ek ye hi bat soch k me kamjor pad rahi hu? kya karu..

tasha: kya soch rahi ho? plz haa kar do...

purvi: sachin sir ka kya kahna hai..

kevin: sania ka kahna hai vo taiyar hai.. apni ma k liye vo ye shadi karne ko taiyar hai... bus uski ek shart hai

purvi: kya?

kevin: vo ... bus tum na uski jindgi me interfare karogi na vo tumhari... baki tumhe jese rahna hai jese jeena hai jee sakti ho..

purvi: me sach me kuch bhi nahi soch pa rahi hu..

muskan: to sochne ka kam tum chod do... bus aisa man lo.. sachin sir k ghar me as a paying guest rah rahi ho...

purvi: me ab...jesa tum logo ko thik lage... all hugged purvi...

kevin: to bus ab daya sir, shreya aa jaye honeymoon se, phir unhe bhi ye khush khabri suna dete hai...

muskan: kevin vo log honeymoon pe nahi gaye hai duty pe gaye hai...

tasha: jo bhi ho .. shadi k bad to pahli bar hi sath me bahar gaye hai... vese sure nahi abheejeet sir unhe sath me rahne bhi dege ya nahi..

all laughed.. purvi gave a light smile, took a deep breath and started thinking about her future..

...

thanks all for review... i hope you like it same as its life...

(but my opinion its life 1st was my fev. story.. i think about devya and nivya for this story too but after thinking about dareya fans... i changed some parts of story..)

daily update not possible for me... but i will try update asap...

**some key point for story**

**ishita joined bureau after marriage..**

**sania is a normal friend she is not a member of cid... (after some time her identity also revealed)**

**yes daya shreya married... but her story also revealed in a chapter..**

**abhjeet tarika also married... **

**purvi's past revealed chapter by chapter..**

**kevin's pair also a play key role for story... **


	4. 3rd

**Sachin:** ma me bureau ja raha hu.. aap darwaza band kar dena...or dawaiya time pe le lena... kal bhi behosh hogayi thi... is tarah laparwahi karti rahi to tabiyat kese thik hogi..

**SM:** ab meri tabiyat to teri shadi se pahle thik ho hi nahi sakti..

**Sachin.** Ma ab phir se shuru mat ho jana... mene aapko bola na.. me jab ready rahuga tab bol duga..

**Sm**: tune to bol diya ki tujhe shadi hi nahi karni .. bus ek ladki chali gayi is karan..

**Sachin: **ma aisa kuch nahi hai.. mujhe bus time chahiye..

**SM:** or kitna time... doorbell range

**Sachin opened door and shocked :** tum yaha pe

**Purvi:** kyu me yaha nahi aa sakti..

**Sachin slowly:** dekho purvi tumhe kal ki bato ke bare me kuch bhi discuss karna hai to akele me bat karo yaha pe aane ki kya jarurat thi..

**Purvi: **kyu itna dar lag raha hai ...

**SM came:** are tumm.. pata hai kal yahi kal ghar leke aayi thi mujhe..

**Sachin:** pata hai ma.. abhi bureau k lir late ho raha hai to hume chalna chahiye.. chalo

**Purvi:** late aapko ho raha hai mujhe nahi...aap jaiye me yaha inse hi milne aayi hu... ACP sir se bat kar li hai..

**SM:** ye kya hai sachin tumhara koi bhi dost aat a hai to tum use chay coffe ka puchte ho or ise bahar se hi rawana kar rahe ho..

**Purvi:** inhe dar lag raha hi ki me inka raz na khol du**.. sachin shocked**

**Sachin:** kesa raz..

**SM in tension** kesa raz... ab ye sab kya hai...

**Purvi with smile...** kuch nahi me mazak kar rahi thi... **Sachin dragged purvi in one corner..**

**Sachin :** dekho agar tumhe shadi se kuch problem hai to sidhe sidhe mana kar do.. ma ko in sabme khichne ki jarurat nahi hai.. unhe sach ka pata nahi lagna chahiye

**Purvi:** or agar ye shadi ho gayi or uske bad unhe pata chala to unki kya halat hogi kabhi socha hai.

**Sachin:** purvi agar meri ma ko kuch bhi hua to dekh lena... and he leave from house.

**SM in tension:** kya hua kya kah raha tha vo... gussa uski nak pe chada rahta hai

**Purvi:** kuch nahi vo kal k case me ek problem aa gayi thi to uske bare me hi kah rahe the... tension ki bat nahi hai..

**SM:** pata nahi bat agar sachin se judi ho to hamesha chinta hi hoti hai

...

**Outside the house**

Sachin tried to call tarika and saw tarika car stop in front of his house.. **sachin:** accha hua tarika tum yaha aa gayi me tumhe hi call kar raha tha.. ab ye purvi yaha kisliye aayi hai.. agar use kuch problem hai to sidhe bolti ma tak aane ki kya jarurat thi.

**Tarika:** sachin aisa kuch nahi hai , vo shadi k liye taiyar hai.. aaj subah hi uska caal aaya tha mere pas..

...

**Inside d house**

Purvi: har bat ki chinta karna chod dijiye.. agar aise hi chinta karti rahi to aapki tabiyat or kharab hoti jayegi...

SM: pata nahi ab ye aadat kabhi jayegi bhi kya...

Tarika and sachin entered in house..

Tarika: bus jaldi hi chali jayegi... bus aisa man lo aapki jindgi me khushiya aane wali hai..

SM: matlab..

Tarika: sachin or purvi dono ek dusre se shadi karna chahte hai bus aapse bol nahi pa rahe to mene socha me hi bol du... purvi shocked.

SM: kahna kya chahti ho.

Tarika: kuch nahi purvi or sachin aapse hesitation k karan kah nahi pa rahe.. aakhir apni hi shadi ki bat koi kese karega... to mene socha ab is bat ko lambi khichne ki jagah ek bar me hi bol du... afterall purvi ki taraaf se bolne wala koi bhi nahi hai to..

SM: tum sach kah rahi ho sachin ne to aaj tak aisa kuch bhi nahi kaha mujhse..

Tarika: abhi tak vo shadi k liye mana kar raha tha to sidhe muh aapse kese kah deta ki mujhe shadi karni hai..

Sm to sachvi: ye sach kah rahi hai.. both looking each other and after some silence they nodded...

SM: sach me mujhe to viswas hi nahi ho raha hai... to us kone me is bare me bat kar rahe the.. kher koi bat nahi.. der se hi sahi agar sachin shadi karna chahta hai to bahut dhoom dham se..

Sachin interrupted: ma mujhe ekdum simple shadi karna hai koi dhoom Dhaka nahi... bus ek simple court marriage... plz

SM after thinking: thik hai baba, tu shadi k liye to taiyar hua mujhe or kya chahiye... and she hugged both..

Sachin: ma abhi hum jaye hume late ho raha hai..

SM: thik hai.. ab sham ko bat karte, jab tere dimag me kam ki bate kum rahegi..All leaved..

...

**In tarika car: **

Purvi: tarika tujhe achanak se ye sab kahne ki kya jarurat thi..

Tarika: purvi tum jitna sochti utna confused hoti jati... is karan mene aaj hi unke samne ye bat kar li..

Purvi: tarika hum ye sab thik to kar rahe hai... mujhe abhi bhi kuch thik nahi lag raha..

Tarika: don't worry purvi, and bus ab ek sign or tera address change..

Purvi: ye koi mazak ki bat nahi hai..

Tarika: ok baba sorry, vese kal abhijeet or bhi aa rahe hai.. to unse bhi discuss kar lete hai sab..

...

**Next day**

**At tarika house**

Shreya: tum log pagal ho gaye ho... is tarah ki shadi k bare me soch bhi kese sakte ho tum log.

Abhijeet: vohi me kah raha hu.. tarika ye faisla lene se pahle hume batana to jaruri samjhte..

Tarika: bat schin ki mom kit hi or is bat me bura bhi kya hai... mene ye sab in logo k bare me soch kar hi decision liya...

Daya: tarika ye sab bahut jaldbaji me faisla liya hai tum logo ne... aisi bat dali kisne tumhare dimag me..

Purvi : us sania ne..

Shreya: tarika tumne uski bat ko serious liya..

Tarika: yar mera point of view samjhne ki koshish karo, mujhe isme in logo ka bhala hi dikh raha hai..

Purvi: plz tarika ye bat me pahle bhi kah chuki hu ki isme mera koi bhala nahi hai..

Tarika: purvi teri jindgi me ma ki kumi door hogi... ye acchi bat nahi hai..

Purvi: or unke samne sach aaya to vo mujhse utna hi nafrat bhi akregi..

Abhijeet: ek min purvi tum is shadi k liye taiyar nahi thi to ha kyu ki..

Purvi: me kuch faisla le nahi payi..

Abhijeet: phir to me abhi mana kar ke aa jata hu..

Tarika: ek min. Abhijeet .. ab mana karoge to kahi sachin ki ma ki tabiyat or na bigad jaye..

Daya: tarika sahi kah rahi hai abhijeet ... abhi to bus sab sahi hone ki dua hi kar sakte hai..

Shreya: pata nahi ye choti si halchal koi bad tufan na leke aa jaye.. **purvi feeling more tension...**

...

**After few days all completed process of court marriage... and Sachvi tied a knot... its not arranged not love... its a adjustment marriage..**

..

So now SAchvi journey will started... thanks for review and reading...

Sorry for late update..


	5. 4th

After wedding sachvi complete all ritual as sharda instruct them...

Same day, sachvi's friends teases sachin and purvi for their night. sachvi entered room with a hesitation, room was fully decorated. They look each other.

After locked room , they changed clothes.

Purvi took a pillow and went toward sofa.

Sachin: purvi mujhe sofe pe sone ki aadat hai, tum bister pe so sakti ho,

Purvi : nahi me sofe pe hi thik hu, vese bhi aap ne hi kaha tha ki shadi k bad bhi aapki life pahle jese hi chalegi to aap apni jagah change mat karo.

Sachin: me jyadatar sofe pe hi sota hu, isliye hi kah raha hu.. jao bed pe so jao. And he pulled pillow from her hand slept over sofa. Purvi slept on bed.

...

next morning,

Sachin was ready for bureau. And saw toward purvi, she was still sleeping.

SAchin exit from room: mom chay milegi, me bureau ja raha hu.

SM: dimag to thikane hai tumhara, aaj k din bureau.. or itni jaldi uth bhi gaye... abhi shadi ko ek din hi hua hai... after thinking something... sachin tum logo k beeh me sab thik to hai...

Purvi exit from room. And say: yes aunty, vo inko daily bureau jane ki aadat bani hui hai isi karan ye ready ho gaye, me kuch kahti isse pahle hi ye bahar aa gaye...

SM: tum sach kah rahi ho.

Purvi: aap bilkul chinta mat karo.. ab bus aapko apni sehat ka dhyan rakhna hai or kisi bhi bare me mat socho... vese aap roj subah walk pe jati hai kya?

SM: nahi..

Purvi: to tay raha kal se hum dono pahle walk pe jayege.. baki k sab kam bad me..

SM: par tumhe bhi to bureau jana rahta hai na..

Purvi: to kya hua, sab kuch adjust ho jayega.. bus ab me aa gayi hu to aap chinta karna chod do, or rahi bat chay ki to aaj me sabko chay banake pilati..

SM: aaj rahne do... me soch rahi, rishtedar to is duniya me na k barabar hai... or jo hai vo yaha nahi hai.. to aaj tum dono kahi ghum k aa jao...

Purvi gave a look to sachin. Sachin: ma iski koi jarurat nahi...

Purvi (interrupted): aunty.. hum dono bureau k karan itni jagah ghum chuke hai ki ab Mumbai me to shayad hi koi aisi jagah bachi ho jaha pe hum log jana chahe... or vese bhi bureau k karan hum log family k sath time spend hi nahi kar pate.. to aaj hum dono aap k sath hi pura din gujarege..

SM look her with a smile: sach bolu mujhe ummeed nahi thi tumse acchi koi bhi ladki iski jindgi me aa sakti thi.. bus ek complain hai tumse..

Purvi: vo kya?

SM: tum bus ab mujhe aunty kahna chod do, pariwar ka hissa ho, ma, mom ya jo tumhara man kare vo bula sakti ho bus aunty nahi...

Purvi : ok , me try karugi..

SM: to chay kesi piti ho? Mithi ya fiki

Purvi: jesi aap banao.. par kal se ye department mera hai..SAchin tried to go toward room..

Purvi: aap kaha chale...aaj ka din ma k sath..

Sachin stared her: dhyan hai mujhe, me kapde change karke aa raha.. and leave

SM: beta agar tum dono sath me time spend karna chaho to mujhe koi problem nahi..

Purvi: aisi koi bat nahi hai ma... aap chay banao, jab tak me bhi ready hoke aa jati... and she also leave.

Inside room,

Purvi entered room, SAchin stpped her.

SAchin: purvi ab ye kya hai, me bahar kahi bhi chala jata, is tarah mom ko ye sab kahne ki kya jarurat thi..

Purvi: kyu vo aapki ma nahi hai kya, ya unke sath aapko time spend karna accha nahi lagta,

Sachin with little anger: mene tumhe pahle hi bola hai meri life me interfare mat karo..

Purvi: mene mere liye nahi roka hai aapko, kum se kum aj ka din ma k sath gujar lo.. kal se aap apni jindgi phir se shuru kar sakte ho...and she went inside bathroom.

Sachin: ab ye kya ... ma k sath time spend karna.. bata to aise rahi hai jese ek din time spend karne se unki haalat me sudhar ho jayega..

...

At the dining table,

SM: purvi aaj k hisab se jyada kuch to banana aata nahi hai, par shayad aaj ka khana tumhe pasand aaye... ye khana sachin k baba ko bahut passand.. and she stopped..

Sachin: ye isi karan aap k sath bethna accha nahi lagta... criminal the vo, ye bat aap man kyu nahi leti... aisa kya diya hai inhone aapko siway dukho ke... jo hamesha us insan ko yad karti rahti ho...

SM : galti ho gayi beta... mujhe malum hai vo insane yad karne layak nahi par me...

Sachin: aapki bimari ki aadhi vajah aap khud ho...or aise hi chalta raha to kabhi bhi thik nahi ho paogi..

Purvi: aise kese bat karte ho aap apni ma se... job hi ho vo aapki ma hai..is tarah gussa..

SM: beta galti meri hi hai.. tum log mere karan jhagda mat karne lag jana..ab khana shuru kar do..

Purvi stared sachin, sharda served Sachvi..

After lunch,

Purvi: mom khana sach me bahut aacha tha... and me try karugi ki aapke jesa bana saku...

SM: mujhe jyada kuch nahi aata.. mene pahle hi kaha..

Purvi: thik hai na jo aapko nahi aata vo me aapko sikha dugi or jo mujhe nahi aata vo aap mujhe..

SM: or dono ko hi jo na aata ho to...

Purvi: to hum net se dekhke try karege.. aaj kal internet se hum chahe jo sikh sakte, kyu sir?

Sachin look toward purvi: purvi mujhe thodi der rest karna hai me room me ja raha hu. and he leave.

SM: beta vese sach me aaj tum log jaldi uth gaye ho, tum bhi aaram kar lo, vese bhi kal rat ko tum logo ki neend puri...and she left incomplete her sentence..

Purvi with hesitation: mom aisa kuch nahi hai. Aaram to me dophar me bhi kar lugi abhi thoda time aapke sath .. to bolo kya help karni hai aapki..

SM: kuch nahi. Vese bhi mene kaha na aaj k din koi kam nahi...

Purvi: ok... thik hai to beth k bate hi karte hai vo chalega...

SM: hmmm vo chalega...

Purvi: to thik hai ab aap sabse pahle mujhe aapki pasand napasand sab cheejo ki list degi... uske bad baki dusri bate..

SM: mujhse jyada tum sachin ki pasand napasand ka khyal rakhogi to jyada accha rahega nahi..

Purvi: unke bare me to most of pata hi hai... baki ki bad me dekh lugi aap bataiye apne bare me ok.. and then they were starting chitchat...

...

So hows it? i m trying to update soon.

After 1-2 chapter u can read about more entries


	6. 5th

**In evening,**

Purvi: ma aap kaha ja rahi hai..

SM: kitchen me, sham k khane ki taiyari karni hai..

Purvi: nahi aaj rahne do, khud ko thoda aaram do, aaj mene khana bahar se order kar diya hai. Vese bhi abhi abhijeet sir or sabko invite kiya hai mene... shadi me to kuch khas celebration nahi hua to socha sabko ghar pe hi bula lu, is bahane sab ek sath dinner bhi kar lege..

SM: thik hai... vese me to sachin ko kahti rahti thi, sabko ghar bulaya kar, sabse milne jaya kar. thoda mel jol bada... apne aap purani bato ko bhulegaa, she stopped after realising that now purvi is sachin's wife..

Purvi: don't worry , mujhe sab malum hai, aap tension mat lo... sab thik hoga... ab me hu na sab ko ghar bulaugi bhi or hum bhi sab logo k yaha jayege, vese bhi pata hai, bureau k kuch log mere liye mera parivar hi hai

SM: tumhara koi bhi rishtedar nahi hai kya, mera matlab koi to apna hoga na?

Purvi:mene kaha na meri team and ab aap mere parivar ka hissa ho. Iske alawa mujhe koi nahi chahiye..

SM: tumhe palne posne wala koi to hoga na. Jisne tumhe bada kiya is jagah tak pahuchaya.. purvi lost in thoughts

...

**Flashback..**

Two girls playing together, studying together, eating together... a lady equally care both of them..

Purvi crying for her parents, and that lady consoled her...

Both girl turn 18:

One day purvi: me yaha se jana chahti hu..

Lady: tu hum logo ko chod k rah payegi

Purvi: shayad nahi, par me yaha bhi nahi rah paugi... aapne mera jitna khyal rakha hai kum hai, me aapka ehsan nahi utar sakti

Lady: tu bhi meri beti hi hai.. ehsan mat kah ise... ye bhi tera hi ghar hai..

Purvi: par yaha pe rahti hu to vahi dar phir satata hai.. me pata nahi ab yaha pe rahna chahti bhi hu ya nahi..

Lady: jesi teri iccha.. me tere fesale k aage nahu aaugi... par tu ye bhi dhyan rakhna, tera ek ghar ye bhi hai. Hume bhulegi to nahi na.

Purvi: kabhi bhi nahi. Bus meri manzil kahi or hai.. hua to aapse phir kabh jarur milugi..

Lady: kum se kum kalpana k aane tak to ruk ja..

Purvi:bus tab tak hi to nahi rukna hai, vo mujhe phir se kamzor kar aane se pahle hi jana chahti hu...Lady started to cry.. both hugged each other..

...

**Present day:**

SM tapped purvi: kaha kho gayi,. Mene kuch pucha tumse

Purvi: kahi nahi bus aise hi, hmm the kuch log, moka mila to milwaugi...

SM: to unhe tumhari shadi ki khabar nahi di tumne, na koi milne aaya, na kisi ne humse kuch bat ki.

Purvi (in mind): kese bata du, jab is shadi ko me hi nahi samajh pa rahi, to un logo ko kya bataugi... vo to ye sab sunke or jyada naraj ho jayege. Vese bhi vo ghar chodne k bad to unse mil bhi nahi payi hu..

SM: tum phir se kahi kho gayi.

**Sachin entered home:** purvi abhijeet sir kah rahe the, tumne sabko ghar bulaya hai.. bina puche ye sab..

Purvi: mene socha hum logo ne koi celebration bhi nahi kiya to is bahane sabka sath me dinner bhi ho jayega or celebration bhi,..

Sachin with irritation: tummm... **he look toward his mother and went inside d room.**

..

Kevin and dushyant return from bureau and bumped with a car... they fallen down.. car stopped

Kevin knock d car gate and saw a girl sit on driving seat:

Girl: what problem

Kevin: car ka driving license kisne diya tumko ya tumhare pas hai bhi ya nahi, aise andho ki tarah koi gadi chalata hai, dushyant hume check karna chahiye ye nashe me to car nahi chala rahi..

Girl: acche se drive aati hai mujhe or nasha karke car mene aaj tak chalayi nahi hai, mera license bhi mere pas hai, or rahi bat is accident ki to galti meri nahi, me khud us ladki k liye ruki hu, jo meri car k samne aate aate bachi... and she exit from car and saw backside...

trio saw that a girl walk on road with lost sense... suddenly a second speedy car came and hit that girl... and d car driver scared and ran from there.. Kevin and dushyant tried to stopped that car but its too late... all ran toward girl... and that car lady took a medicine box with her.. and started bandaging to that girl..

Kevin: sanse to chal rahi hai isko pahle hospital leke chalte, bad me us car driver ko dekhte..

Dushyant: pata nahi kon hai ye.

Kevin: huliye se to koi bhikari jesi hi lag rahi..

Lady: nahi, agar akal hai to dhyan se dekho, sone ki chudiya pahni hui hai, gahne pahne hue hai, kisi ganv se aayi hai, or yaha pe ya to bhatak gayi hai, ya kisi or musibat me fas gayi hai, ho sakta hai kuch dimagi roop se bhi kamjor ho, par bina iske hosh me aaye kuch bhi kahna mushkil hai...

Kevin: wow, itna knowledge tum bhi koi officer ho kya?

Lady: no, kyu sab dimag kya officers me hi rahta hai.. or aise hi bate karte rahoge to ye ladki yahi pe mar jayegi.. and they lift that girl and lied her inside d lady's car.

...

So who is the 2 girls..

Yes 1 is related to purvi or both are related to purvi... keep reading and enjoy the story..


	7. 6th

**All bureau team joined purvi's family for dinner..**

Purvi: mujhe sach me bahut accha lag raha hai aap sab log yaha aye.

Daya: purvi hum log bhukkad log hai kahi par bhi aa jate...

Shreya: kyu ghar pe khana nahi khate kya?

Daya: abhi tumhare hath ka khana nasib kaha hua hai.. aage se aage kuch kam... hamesha bahar hi to kha rahe hai.

Tarika: busy log ho tum... me to roz abhijeet ko ...

All: parathe banake khilati ho.. **all laughed..**

Sachin: vese daya sir. Aapko bata du yaha pe ye dinner ka invitation to mila hai par khana hotel ka hi hai... kuch logo ko bus wahwahi lutna aata hai chahe khana bahar se hi kyu na mangaya ho**. Purvi look toward sachin.**

Tasha:chodo na sachin, hum sab log sath me dinner karege ye hi bahut hai..

Shreya: or sabse badi bat.. thank god, aaj us sania ka chehra dekhne ko nahi milega.. bahar to kahi par bhi tum log use pahle invite karte ho..

Tasha: vo itni buri bhi nahi shreya..

SHreya; pata nahi mujhe to vo jabse mili hu tab se hi pasand nahi hai..

Muskan: hum log collage friends hai,use tumse jyada acche se jante hai..

SHreya: vohi to tum log collage friends tahre.. isi karan uski kumi nahi dikhayi deti..

Tarika: plz ab ye argument band kar do, hum is topic par bad me bhi baat kar sakte.. abhi bahut bhook lagi hai, purvi khana kab start karna hai...

Purvi: bus Kevin sir or dushyant sir aa jaye uske bad... pata nahi vo to direct bureau se aane wale the abhi tak aaye nahi...

Sachin: me call karta hu..**and he dialled a number**

...

**In hospital:**

Kevin phone rang:

Kevin: are sachin bus hum log aa hi rahe the ki raste me ek accident ho gaya... sorry late ho jayegi thodi.

Sachin (other side): koi serious problem hai to me aau..

Kevin: nahi .. jarurat hogi to bulata hu.. tum log dinner start kar do.. **he cut the phone**.

Doctor exit from icu: patient ko sahi time pe bandage kar diya gaya, is karan jyada khoon nahi baha... aise to khatre se bahar hai. Bus ab unke hosh me aane ka wait hai.. vese ladki k relatives k bare me malum pada..

Dushyant: nahi abhi nahi... vese sab process hum log complete kar dege.. We are from CID.

Doctor: ok sir... aap logo ki awareness k karan aaj ek ladki ki jaan bach gayi..

Kevin: thank you

Dushyant: vese ye hum logo k karan nahi... in madam k karan hua, inhe shayad proper bandage karna aata hai...

Doctor saw that lady and recognised her: are u doc... doctor kalpana Sharma right...

She smiled: yes..

Doctor: tum yaha Mumbai me kab se aa gayi tum to apna vo chota sa shahar chodne ko taiyar nahi thi na..

Kalpana: bus samay k hisab se change hona padta... abhi kal hi aayi hu...

Doctor:ok. To rah kaha pe rahi ho.. me kuch help kar sakta hu...

Kevin (slowly to dushyant): kuch jyada hi flirt nahi kar raha ye... bata to aise raha hai jese sab chinta ise hi ho... pakka ye is ladki ko patana chahta hai.. chote shahar ki ladkiya jaldi jhanse me aa jati **(kalpna heard this line but remain silenced)**

Dushyant: hoga kuch bhi.. hume kya farak padta...hume us ladki ko bachana tha, bach gayi... abhi hume dinner pe bhi chalna hai..vaha wait kar rahe sab..

Kalpana: no thanks.. mene arrangement kar liya.. agar jarurat padegi to pakka call karugi..

Dushyant: doctor hume niklna padega.. agar kuch bhi problem ho to call karna,

Kalpana: me bhi chalti hu abhi kal subah se yahi pe duty hai meri 2nd floor pe.. tab milte..is samay mujhe mere saman bhi arrange karne hai.. vese in dono so called officers k hath per bhi chil gaye hai mere karan.. in logo ki bandage mene nahi ki. Tum kar dena... ok bye..

Doctor: ok bye...

Kevin: kal se duty pe aa rahi ho to kal tumse hi bandage karwa lete..

Kalpana: vo mera department nahi hai..

Kevin: to konsa hai bata do...us bimari ka elaaz karwa lege..

KAlpna: voto tumhe sakht jarurat hai... dimag ki doctor hu me... psychiatrist hu me... or tumhari mentality dekh k lag raha hai... tumhe bahut jyada ellaaz ki jarurat hai... good bye**... and she leaved..**

**Dushyant hide her smile... and indicated him to leave..**

**At the parking:**

Dr. Kalpana on the phone: par aapne kaha tha ki kal tak arranged ho jayega ab aap mana kese kar sakte.. 2 din se me hotel me ruki hui hu.. ab aaj app mana kar rahe.. sach me jitna bada shahar utne juban k kacche log.. emergency na hoti to arrangement se pahle yaha aati bhi nahi... and she cut d phone..

Kevin from backside: tum kaho to hum log kuch help kar sakte..

Kalpana turned: no thanks. Vo doctor flirt karne ki koshish kar raha tha.. to ab tum kya kar rahe..

Kevin: me insaniyaat k nate puch raha hu.. yaha ek din ka hotel ka kiraya bhi bahut hota hai madam..

KAlpana: itni padhi likhi hu me ki mujhe sab samajh me aata hai.. me apni madad khud kar sakti hu... unknown logo pe trust karke dekh liya hai yaha pe... dhokha dene me mahir... kher me kiski shikayat kar rahi hu. Is duniya me to jinhe apna manti thi vo bhi dhokebaz hi nikle... to gero ki to bat kya... **and she sat in car and leave from there...**

Kevin: sach me ladkiyo ko koi nahi samajh sakta... sab ki sab uljhi hui hi rahti hai...

Dushyant: tum uske matter me itna involve kyu ho rahe ho.. kahi love at first sight ka mamla to nahi..

Kevin: tu bhi bat ko kaha le jata hai... chal ab late ho rahi hai na.

..

Kevin dusyant entered sachin home..

Kevin: sorry for late.. vo emergency na hoti to...

Purvi: koi bat nahi... vese kiska accident hua...

Dushyant: abhi kuch malum nahi pada kon hai vo... koi ganv ki ladki lag rahi... kal malum padega...

Purvi: ok. vese ek-2 din me to hum bhi bureau phir se join kar hi lege..

Sachin: 1-2 din matlab, tumhe aaram karna ho to karo, me kal se bureau ja raha hu..

Purvi: mene socha kal ma ka doctor k sath appointment hai to aap bhi sath me chalte...

Sachin: kal kaha se... me kese bhool gaya... vese agar tum ja rahi ho to mujhe jane ki kya jarurat hai..

Abhijeet: wah bhai, abhi purvi ko aaye hue 2 din bhi nahi hue or tum ne to ma ko abhi se uske hawale kar diya...

Sachin: aisi koi bat nahi.. 2-2 log jake timepass kare isse accha ek bhi sath me ja sakta hai...

Kevin: vese aunty ko kisi psychiatrist se bhi consult karwa de to koi problem hai... sachin stared him,

Kevin: mera matlab aaj ek doctor se mile to achanak se realized hua ki tarika kahti rahti hai aunty ki aadhe se jyada bimari tensions lene ki wajah se hai to ek bar sirf suggestion to le sakte doctor ka... **dusyant murmured and smile slowly..**

Daya: tum hans kyu rahe ho dushyant, Kevin kahi na kahi sahi kah raha hai... ek bar consult karke dekhne me kya problem hai... vese bhi 80 percent logo ki bimariya man ki hoti hai...

Dushyant: kuch nahi vo sahi kah raha hai, vo mujhe kuch or bat yad aa gayi to hansi aa gayi..

Kevin: tu nahi sudhrega..

SM: ek min ek min. Tum sab log milke mujhe pagal sabit karna chahte ho kya, pahle hi itni dawaiya le rahi vo kum hai kya, jo or dilwa rahe..

SHreya: aunty psychiatrist sirf pagal logo ka ellaz nahi karta... vo hume hamari zindgi better karne k liye kese lifestyle apnaye vo bhi suggest karta hai...

Purvi: ma, ek bar sab log bol rahe hai to milkar to dekh lete.

SM: thik hai, par sirf milugi, ab me ek or dawayi nahi khane wali hu, me pahle hi kah deti hu..

Sachin: tum sab log is topic pe bat kar rahe ho, par kisi aise vese doctor k pas mujhe ma ko nahi dikhana hai, koi expert ho to hi appointment lena nahi to rahne do...

Kevin: vo acchi doctor hai...

Dushyant: tune bahut elaaz karwa liya na usse... Kevin stared him..

Tarika: acchi matlab koi female hai, vese most of doctors ki list rati hui hai, kon hai ye acchi doctor nam kya hai..

Kevin: dr. Ka... purvi interrupted him with hold his arm.: sir aapko kitna khoon aa raa hai hatho pe, aap logo ka bhi accident hua kya... dushyant sir aapke bhi hatho pe scratch..**sachin gave a glance to purvi.**

Kevin: ha hua chota sa,

Daya: kahi us ladki ko tum logo ne to takkar nahi mari na...

Dushyant: sir, aisa kuch nahi vo dusri car thi jisne us ladki ko takkar mari, hum logo ko dusri car ne takkar mari..

Pankaj: to accident ladki ka hua tha ya aap logo ka,

Abhijeet: pankaj dono ka hua hai... matlab kal sabse pahle dono car k driver ko dundna padega..

Kevin: dono k nahi, sirf ek ka, ek ko to vo ladki chala rahi thi na..

fready: matlab jo ladki car chala rahi thi, usne aap ko takkar mari or usko dusri car ne takkar mar di... matlab kuch samajh nahi aaya..

Daya: aisa kese ho sakta.. to matlab dono caro ka accident hua, tumne to bola ladki ko caar ne takkar mar di..

Dushyant: aap sab log bat ko kaha khich rahe, jiska accident hua vo car nahi chala rahi thi, vo dusri ladki thi, jisne hum logo ko takkar mari, or injured ladki ka accident jis car se hua use koi or chala raha tha..

Pankaj: kuch samajh aaya kisi ko..

Daya: to tum logo ko jisne takkar mari usko arrest kar liya..

Dushyant: nahi humne to nahi par lagta hai usne jarur kisi ko arrest kar liya hai**.. and he gave a look to kevin**

Tarika: tum logo ka dimaag thikane hai, accident k karan sir ghum gaya hai... ya kuch nasha karke aaye ho

Kevin say: nasha karke gadiya aaj tak mene chalayi nahi... and he smiled.

pankaj slowly: lagta hai aaj sir ka dimag puri tarah ghum gaya hai..

fready: ek min ye accident kahi vo highway road par to nahi hua tha.

Dushyant: ha kyu?

Fready: mene suna hai hai vaha accident me mare hue logo ki aatmaye ghumti hai, kahi aap logo par bhi uska asar to nahi ho gaya na..

Daya: ab tum chup karo... or sachin pahle first aid kit lao, tum log doctor k pas gaye the, to bandage kyu nahi karwayi..

Kevin: kisi ne ki hi nahi..

Tarika: are yar hum logo ka dinner ho chuka hai, tum log bhooke ho, or pakka khali pet tumhara dimag kam nahi kar raha, pahle khana kha lo, phir aaram se beth k bat karte..

And all completed dinner with lot of chit chat..

...

Next day,

sachin, SM, purvi and Kevin dushyantstood outside hospital.

Kevin: isi hospital me hai, me appointment leke aa jata phir bulata hu, jab tak dushyant tum us ladki ko dekh lo vo thik to hai na, abhijeet sir daya sir bhi aate hoge,

Dushyant: me appointment le lu, tum ladki ko dekh lo.. Kevin stared him

Dushyant again: ok thik hai me jata hu. tum le lo appointment..

Suddenly a car entered and turn into parking side... purvi saw that car.. and feeling something.

Purvi (in mind): me bhi kya sochti hu, vo log yaha kese aa sakte... to Kevin: to chale ander.. and saw that Kevin was missing.

Purvi: Kevin sir kaha gaye..

Dushyant: car k piche... purvi kevin appointment leta jab tak hum log us ladki se mil lete... and they entered hospital ..

Sachin: me sath me chalta hu, purvi tum ma ko regular checkup k liye le jao.

Purvi: Aap kitni jaldi jimmedariyo se muh mod lete hai..

Sahin: itne din me hi tha ma k pas, tum nahi thi ok... me case ka soch k hi kah raha tha ok...

SM: thik hai na, har bat me gussa karna thik hai kya? Chalo purvi isse bahas karke kuch fayda nahi hai.. Purvi and SM went toward different direction..

..

At d parking,

Kevin: hello doc kesi hai aap.

Kalpana turned: aapne mera picha nahi choda abhi tak..

Kevin: aisi koi bat nahi, me to subah subah aapki boni karwane aaya tha..

Kalpana: matlab aap mante ho ki aapke dimag me kharabi hai.. plz subah subah mera or khud ka time bekar mat karo, aage hi bahut tension hai ek to proper ghar nahi mil raha upper se tum dimag khane aa gaye,.

Kevin: are me to aapse appointment lene aaya tha, mere friend ki mother hai unhe dikhana tha..

Kalpana: ye tumhe appointment lene ki jagah dikh rahi hai... tum real me officer hi ho na..

Kevin: are me to upper hospital me hi ja raha tha ki aap dikh gayi. To socha yahi bat kar lu..

Kalpana: vese us ladki ka kya hua, uske bare me kuch malum pada,

Kevin: nahi dushyant gaya hai usse milne..

Kalpana: kon dushyant

Kevin: mera friend jo kal mere sath tha.

Kalpana: plz abhi mujhe pahle hi late ho raha.. and agar seriously me kisi ko dikhana hai to proper tarike se appointment leke aao ok... and she went toward hospital, Kevin also joined her...

...

SO what's next segment.

Will Kevin-kalpana become good friends?

Will kalpana find a new home?

Will purvi meet with kalpana and that girl... keep reading and plz do review..

Thanks all for review.

indusweety84437: sorry kevi pair is not possible.. but ya in this story both sharing friendship on high level..

ASD, shweta and guest you are right and other girl revelation in next chapter... keep reading tc good bye


	8. 7th

Dushyant and sachn enter a ward:

Doctor examined the girl. Dushyant: ab kesi hai ye doctor?

Doc: ab thik hai.. bus ghaav bharne me thoda time lagega, panv me fracture hai to kuch din full bed rest.. vese me to isse puch k thak chuka hu, iske ghar wale kaha hai, kuch bolti hi nahi.. bus aankho se aansoo aaye ja rahe..

Dushyant and sachin looked that girl. Sachin to girl: dekhiye aap batayegi ki aapke relative kon hai to hum aapko unke pas jaldi se jaldi pahucha sakte...

Girl (crying): koi nahi hai...

Dushyant: aap rahti kaha hai.. i mean yahi pe ya koi or jagah se yaha aayi ho?Girl nothing replied.

Dushyant: ye shayad gahre depression me hai, ya koi to aisi bat hai jis karan ye hume kuch bhi nahi batana chahti.

Doc: vese kal aap log jis doctor se mile vo shayad hamari kuch help kar sakti hai, me unse bat karke aata hu, vo aa gayi hogi abhi tak. And he leave.

Sachin and dushyant again tried to speak with her.. but she didn't reply anything..

...

After routine checkup:

Purvi: sab thik?

Doc to SM: sab thik hai, dawaiya chalu rakhiye, vese hamesha aap thoda udaas hi dikhti hai, aaj aapke chehre pe vo udasi nazar nahi aa rahi. Koi tension mit gayi kya?

SM: haa, mere bête ki shadi ho gayi ab bus mujhe koi chinta nahi...

Doc smile: good aise hi khush rahiye dawaiya jaldi asar karegi.. vese aaj aapke sath sachin ji nahi aaye..

SM: uski patni aayi hai na, and indicated purvi. aaya to vo bhi hai bus kisi ladki k accident k case me ulajh gaya hai..

Doc: yes, rat ko admit hui thi, suna hai kuch bhi nahi bata rahi vo apne bare me.

Purvi: apna naam ya shahar kuch to bataya hoga...

Doc: nahi, hath me naam guda hua tha par accident k karan vaha se hath pura ghav me bhar gaya to thik se pad nahi pa rahe. Or vese bhi me uska doctor nahi hu, to shayad aapko unse related doctor hi acchi tarah se bata payege... vese shayad aap bhi CID team se hai, mene aapko bhi kai bar un logo k sath dekha hai..

Purvi smile: yes...

Doc: good, love marriage? Purvi looked doctor with hesitation. Purvi tried to speak but SM interrupted doctor.

SM: ab sath me kam karte hai to love marriage hi hogi na... vese agar dhoom dham se shadi hoti thi to me aapko bhi bulati thi... par chalo koi bat nahi, abhi nahi to kya hua, phir aage kabhi mere pota poti hua to sab ko jarur bulaugi... purvi shocked after heard sharda's line.

Doc: bus phir to aap or jaldi thik ho jayegi, bacche ghar me alag hi mahol kar dete hai..

Purvi with hesitation: doctor ab hume chalna chahiye me us ladki se bhi milke aa jati hu...

Kevin entered cabin: tum log yaha ho, mene appointment le liya hai.

Purvi: kab dikhana hai

Kevin: vo shayad pahle jiska accident hua tha usse milne ja rahi.. bus uske bad hamara hi number hai.. vese doctor ne kaha hai vo pahle aaunty se akele milna chahegi.. bad me hum logo se..

Purvi: thik hai na.

SM: kya thik hai is tarah me usse akele nahi milna chahti pata nahi kesi doctor hogi.

Family doctor: chinta mat kijiye unki report bahut acchi hai.. aapko me bhi suggest karta hu ek bar unse jarur miliye...

Purvi: ma hum log bahar hi rahege, aap chinta mat kijiye... ok... chale hum

Kevin: yes pahle ye form bhar le... phir sath me hi chalte hai. Us ladki se bhi milne.

...

Purvi: ma, aap thodi der bahar bethogi. Hum yu gaye or yu aaye,

SM: thik hai.

Kevin and purvi entered ward from one side and kalpana exit from other gate...

...

Kevin: kya hua kesi hai vo?

Dushyant: physically to thik hai par mentally nahi. Abhi abhi doctor aayi thi dekhne par use neend lag gayi... shayad dawaiyo ka asar hai.. ab dophar tak kuch malum nahi padta..

Purvi look toward bed. And saw girl was sleeping with side direction. She was not able to saw her face.

Kevin: sachin vese tum doctor se to mil liye hoge..

Sachin: kuch bat nahi hui usse, abhi kuch kam nahi hai to mil leta us doctor se... vese abhijeet sir ka phone aaya tha, vo log cctv footage ki madad se car number ki tracing me lage hue hai.. hope hume jaldi driver mil jaye.. and they exit from room. Purvi turn again and saw her hand and she stopped..

Dushyant: kya hua? Rook kyu gayi..

Purvi: ye ring kahi dekhi hui hai, jo us ladki ne pahni hai... ye ring... and she tried to thinking again..

Till than Sachin and Kevin has gone there... and purvi lost in past..

...

**A 16-17 year old girl exit from temple and suddenly another girl around 21-22 stopped them.**

**She: angoothi to bahut sunder pahni hai. Girl looked her face...**

**She asked her: suna hai yaha pe aaj rat ko dhoom dham se shadi hone wali hai..**

**Girl stared her: aap is ganv ki to nahi lagti, kon hai aap..**

**She: mere collage me ek project chal raha hai... bus me usi pe report banana aayi hu.**

**Girl: maf karna. Par me aapse ek bat kahu.. aap yaha se chali jaiye.. yaha pe ye sab nahi chalta. Pahle bhi aise 1-2 log aa chuke hai or unhe yaha se jana pada.**

**She: kyu?**

**Girl: is bat ka jabab mere pas nahi hai... bus kuch prataye aisi hai jo hum sabki jindgiya kharab kar rahi..**

**She: or me kahu ki me tumhari help kar sakti hu to?**

**Girl: aap kuch bhi nahi kar sakti...**

**Girl: or me kahu ki mere sath kanun bhi hai to... girl thinking something, aap sach me kuch kar sakti hai ?**

**She: haan,**

**Girl look everywhere and she saw priest was busy in temple.**

**Girl with tears: is shadi ko rok lijiye...nahi to meri tarrah meri choti bahan ki jindgi bhi kharab ho jayegi.. vo padna chahti hai.. par **

**She: tumhari choti bahan ki shadi, kitne saal ki hai vo... tum abhi jyada badi to nahi lag rahi ho.**

**Girl : 10 sal ki. She shocked**

**She: 10 sal ki ladki ki shadi? Matlab sahi suna tha mene... mere police me kuch contact hai.. mene abhi ek NGO join kiya or hamari team ko is ganv k bare me complain aayi thi... tum chaho to ye shadi rook sakti..**

**Girl: kese.**

**She gave her a pen. Bus shadi ho tab iska button dabana rahega bus. Hum logo ko andar nahi aane dege par tumhe to aane dege. Vese tum sach me is shadi k khilaf ho. Aisa kyu?**

**Girl: aaj se 6 saal pahle meeri shadi ho gayin thi.. mera pati us waqt 15 sal ka tha or bahar padne gaya tha, uske bad vo vapas kabhi is gaanv me nahi aaya... suna hai ab vo sahar me hi kahi bus gaya. bus tab se mujhe aise dekha jata hai jese sab galti meri hi ho. Me nahi chahti aake jake meri bahan ki bhi yahi haalat ho, vo scool se pad k aati to mujhe bhi sab batati hai, ab ek uske karan meri umeed zinda hai.**

**Purvi: tum chinta mat karo, ek bar ye case solve ho jaye phir hum log tumhari or tumhari bahan ko aage jarur padayege. Girl smile. And she took pen and leaved from there.**

**... **

**Next day police came and arrest all people who envolved in this marriage..**

**After some time a isolated place, purvi say thanks to girl.**

**Purvi: Thanks. Aaj tumhari madad k karan ye sab possible hua.**

**Girl: aapne sab ko girftar to kar liya, par kitne din, kya meri bahan aage pad payegi... **

**Purvi: tum chinta mat karo, tumhari bahan ab kanoon ki dekh rekh me rahegi or uski padayi bhi puri hogi... or trust tumhari padayi ka bhi arrangement karwayegi.**

**Girl: plz aap kisi ko kuch bhi mat batana ki mene aapki madad ki.**

**Purvi: kisi ko malum nahi padega. Kher in sab bato me me tumhara nam to puchna bhool hi gayi**

**Girl: aapne bhi to apna nam nahi bataya.**

**She: me **purvi..

**Girl: mera nam isha hai, **ishita thakur**...and both hugged and someone watching both... (hope all readers understand)**

...

**Present days:**

Dushyant tapped purvi: kaha kho gayi ho? kaha pe dekhi ye ring..

Suddenly purvi ran and turn that girl.. and she was shocked.

Purvi: ye to vahi hai... and her eyes filled with tears.

...

So hows it...

1 more past segment remain. Purvi met ishita.. and now a new story also started...

Now what will happend when purvi and kalpana met...

And what will happend when kalpana know about purvi.. keep reading and give your precious reviews

Readers want to read about sachvi segment.. yes after 1-2 chapters you read many more about sachvi, kevi and kalvin (kalpana Kevin).. till then good bye.. thanks all for review


	9. 8th

Dushyant: purvi tum ise janti ho.

Purvi: haan! Jyada acche se nahi, par isne meri bahut madad ki thi, isi k karan me mera first assignment complete kar payi thi.. par iski ye haalat, iske to parivar me sab hai, phir ye kyu nahi bata rahi kisi k bare me.

Dushyant: tum iske pariwar ko janti ho to hum abhi inform kar dete hai..

Purvi: nahi. Me pahle isse baat karugi.. kyuki agar parivar k hote hue bhi ye kuch nahi bata rahi iska matlab kuch to pareshani hai ise..

Dushyant: thik hai phir iske jaagne ka wait karte hai. **Purvi nodded.**

...

Sm to sachin, kevin: kya hua purvi kaha hai?

Sachin: vo shayad piche rah gayi, aati hogi...hum log chale, aapka number aane wala hoga. **They leave.**

...

**Inside kalpana's cabin,**

Kevin: lo me leke aa gaya aunty ko,

Kalpana: bahut bada ehsan aapka, can u leave? Me pahle inse akele bat karugi phir tum logo se milti hu.. and vese ye aapke friend ki mother hai to kya unki family se koi nahi aaya.

Kevin: aaya hai, par me bhi inke pariwar ki tarah hu...

Kalpana: ok ye sab bate bad me, mujhe kaam k waqt time pass karna thoda kum pasand hai. Aap bethiye **and she indicated to Sharda. Kevin nodded and leaves.**

..

**Outside the cabin:**

Sachin: kya hua? Me bhi mil leta hu na ek bar doctor se

Kevin: mil lena bad me.. abhi ander bulayege uske bad.. ye purvi or dushyant kaha rah gaye..

Sachin: purvi k dimag me kya chalta koi nahi bata sakta, jab vo ladki hum ko kuch nahi bata rahi to usko kya bata degi.

Kevin: bhai ladies ko aaj tak vese bhi koi nahi samajh paya, karne do use bhi try.

Sachin: vese bhi mujhe uski tension nahi bus ma ka tension hai.. Kevin ab agar is doctor ne bhi medicine shuru kar di to ma 100 percent pahle wali dawaiya bhi band kar degi.

Kevin: hum bus dikha rahe.. jama to thik nahi to purane doctor ka treatment to hai hi**.. after thinking something:** vese sachin tumhare ghar me upper wala floor to pura khali hai na,or tum 3 hi log ho ghar me.

Sachin: haa kyu?

Kevin: agar tum log kisi paying guest ko ghar me rakhna chaho to chalega.

Sachin: kon hai.. or achanak se ye bat dimag me kese aayi tumhare,

Kevin: chalega kya bus itna batao?

Sachin: mom se puch k batauga.

Kevin: unhe to me hi ready kar luga, **(slowly)** bus vo doctor se impress ho jaye.

Sachin: kya bola, Kevin: kuch nahi, dekhte aunty ki kya report aati.

...

**Other side**

Dushyant: purvi shayad ye jagne wali hai..**Purvi who stood in one corner she came to near her... and hold her hand.. Ishita open her eyes. **

Purvi: ishita... tumne mujhe pahchana.. **ishita saw her and suddenly she started cry.**

Purvi: relax.. plz mujhe malum hai tumne mujhe pahchan liya hai.. plz batao tum yaha Mumbai me kese aayi...**ishita nothing replied... **

Purvi: kya hua, tum bolo to me tumhare gaanv me khabar kar du, vo log tumse milne aa jayege.

Suddenly she scared: nahi un logo ko kuch mat batana ... me un logo se bach k hi yaha aayi hu?

Purvi shocked: matlab.

Ishita: mene aapki jo madad ki uske karan sab log mere sab dushman ban gaye vaha...

Purvi: meri madad kiye hue to tumhe 4-5 saal ho gaye.. tab se tum yahi pe ho?..

Ishita: nahi , me gaanv me hi thi..

Purvi: to itne salo bad ye sab...

Ishita: pahle vo log jail me the... or vo log bahar aaye tab bhi koi pareshani nahi thi.. par jese hi un logo ko malum pada mene aapki madad ki hai.. vese hi sab log mujhe jaan se marne pe utar aaye.. kisi tarah un logo se bach k bhagi..

Purvi: un logo ko bataya kisne.

Ishita: hum logo ki bate kisi ne sun li thi..paas k gaanv k ek ladke ne.. sab jail se chute uske bad se hi usne mujhe dhamkana shuru kar diya, ki vo mera raaz sabke samne khol dega, agar ...**.and she lost her sense..and again started sobbing. **

Purvi: kya?

Ishita: vo .. vo gandi nazar rakhta tha mujhpe.. usne mere sath ghatiya bate karni shuru kar di.. shuruat me hua tab tak sahan karti rahi 2-3 sal tak jhela use... ek din moka pakar usne mere sath jabardasti karne ki koshish... mene tab gusse me aake use ek chanta mar diya... or vo meri ma ne dekh liya... ma ne sab gaanv walo ko bataya us ladke ki kartoot k bare me... par uske bad... us ladke ne har kisi ko bata diya ki vo shadi rokne me mene aapki madad ki... or uske bad, jo log mere sath khade the vo bhi mere khilaf khade ho gaye... sab logo ne na sirf mujhe mara.. balki mujh par hi us ladke ko uksane ka aarop laga k mujhe ped pe latkane ki koshish ki.. **after little silence** meri kismet acchi thi shayad jo fanda tut gaya.. or me vaha se kisi bhi tarah jaan bacha k jo pahli train aati dikhayi di.. usi me chad gayi... uske bad mujhe bhi nahi malum me kese yaha pahuch gayi...

bus ab mujhe itna malum hai.. meri is jindgi ka koi maksad nahi bacha, pata nahi iske bad vo log mere ma baap meri choti bahan ki kya haalat karege.. ab aisa lag raha vaha pe me mar jati to shayad un logo ka gussa bhi vahi thanda ho jata, or phir shayad vo mere pariwar ko bhi pareshan nahi karte.. par ab jabki me bach gayi hu to vo log shayad mere pariwar ko...** and she started cry...**

Purvi boiled in anger: meri hi galti thi. Us case k bad se hi mujhe tumse contact rakhna tha.. par ab agar tumhara pariwar vahi pe hai to un logo ko lane ki jimmedari meri.. bus vo log safe ho.. or rahi bat tumhari zindgi ki to tumhe jeene ka maksad me dugi.. sabse pahle tumhe self depended banna hoga.. tum mere sath rahna pasand karogi..

Ishita: mere pas dene k liye kuch bhi nahi hai..

Purvi: pagal mat bano.. tumhari zindgi mere karan kharab hui ab me hi use sahi raste pe laugi.. or sabse pahla kaam, me skatch artist ko bulati hu, us ladke ka huliya batao jiske karan ye sab hua hai. Ishita nodded. Purvi to dushyant: sir me abhi iske sath hi rahugi, aap ma ko inform kar doge ki vo sachin sir k sath ghar chali jaye.. me unse dophar me milti...

Dushyant: thik hai... **and he leave**

...

**After sometime, nurse called both inside.**

Dr. Kalpana to sachin: aap inke bête sachin hai. Sachin nodded..

Dr. k: tension lene ki koi bat nahi hai, bus akelapan ye hi inki bimari ki sabse badi jad hai..

SM: mene aapse pahle hi kah diya me koi dawaiya nahi lugi.

Dr. K smile: mene kab kaha ki aap dawaiya lo, mera kahna bus itna hai, aap social community join kijiye, ho tab tak alag alag tarah k logo k sath time spend kariye bus akele mat rahiye, and mr. Sachin ye aapki jimmedari banti hai ki ye akele kum se kum rahe..

Sachin: me din bhar ghar me nahi beth sakta, me agar meri duty chod duga to..

Dr. K: to aap duty kyu chod rahe, mene kaha inko community join karwaiye, kum se kum jab tak aapka parwar nahi badta tab tak.. ek bar pariwar badega to apne aap hi ye khud busy hoti jayegi..

Sachin: parwar badta matlab kya hai..

Dr. K: aapki shayad abhi abhi shadi hui hai, isliye aapko naya lag raha, par kabhi na kabhi to aap baccho k bare me sochege hi... **sachin look just like blank... kalpana look him.**

Sm: vo to me bhi kahti hu, bus ab parivar k nam pe ek yahi umeed bachi hai...

Kalpana smiled: aap tension mat lo, ek do appointment me dekhte aapme kitna farak aata.

Kevin: vese me aapki tension bhi door kar sakta hu aap chaho to. **Kalpana gave him a question look**

Kevin: in short aapka kahna hai na, jitney jyada log ghar me ho, utna jaldi vo thik hogi. **She nodded.**

Kevin: inke ghar me upar wala floor pura khali hai agar aapko problem na ho to aap vaha as a paying guest rah sakti hai, aunty se to aap mil hi chuki ho.. and kahne k liye ek officer ka ghar rahega to aapke upper koi musibat bhi jaldi nahi aayegi... and aunty ko emergency me jarurat padi to aapse accha doctor kaha milega.

SM: inke pas rahne k liye ghar nahi hai?

Kevin: nahi do din se hotel me ruki hui hai.. to mene socha ye aapke yaha rah jaye to...

SM: mujhe koi pareshani nahi hai... par beta tumhara utna bethna acche logo me hona chahiye.

Kalpana stared Kevin: ok me aaj sham ko meri duty khatm hoti uske bad aapse milne aati aapke ghar pe.. number to hai hi aapke mere pas.

Sachin: to hum chale...

Kalpana: ok, and mr. Kevin me do min aapse akele me bat karna chahti hu plz.

Kevin smile. Sachin and Sharda leave.

Kalpana: aapko kisi ne bola tha help karne k liye..

Kevin: nahi par mene aunty k bar me socha to laga aap vaha rahegi to aunty ko bhi fayda hoga aapko bhi. And vese bhi hospital or ghar me sirf 10-15 min ka hi distance hai to aapka time bhi save hua...

Kalpana: mujhe extra over-smart logo se thodi chid hoti hai..

Kevin: thodi hi hoti hai na, mujhe chalega.. good bye hua to sham ko milte, nahi to kal pakka. Bye and he leave with a wide smile. Kalpana murmured: idiot no.1

...

So in next chapters, we read about

More members, more tension more lies, more confusions...and ya a big fight and big revelation.

Thank you reading and review for previous chapter..

Ishyant: hehe ya they will also unite... but with a twist... till then good bye, TC. keep reading..


	10. 9th

Dushyant joined sachin Kevin and tell about all girl history.

Kevin: bahut bura hua uske sath. Aise logo ko samaj me rahne ka haq hi nahi hai..

Sachin: kher chodo, kum se kum usne apne bare me bataya to sahi pata nahi sab aise cases me purvi ka hi involvement kahi na kahi nikal hi jata hai..

Dushyant: purvi shayad use apne sath rakhna pasand karegi jis tarah se vo bat kar rahi thi.

Kevin: wah aunty, sachin k bacche hue bina hi aap 3 se 5 log ho jaoge... sachin stared...

dushyant: 5 .. nahi 4 ..

Kevin: 5 vo doctor kalpana bhi inke sath rahegi na..

Sachin: Kevin abhi kuch decide nahi hua unke bare me, ho sakta hai unki priorities alag ho **and thinking in mind:** agar vo doctor ghar me aa gayi to kahi vo bhi bacche ki baat ma k dimag me puri tarah na bhar de... hope unhe mera ghar pasand hi na aaye.. shadi ko ek din nahi hua or sab log baccho ka jikra to aise kar rahe jese kai sal ho gaye meri shadi ko... jabki sach malum padne par ma ki ummeed ka tutna tay hai...

Dushyant: Kevin vo doctor inke sath rahegi tumne hi kuch jugad lagayi hogi... vese hum log bureau me chalte, shayad daya sir or ne pata laga liya ho driver k bare me... sachin tum aunty ko ghar leke chale jao.. purvi ab shayad sham se pahle na aa paye..

Sachin: hmm. Me ma ko ghar chod k bureau hi aata hu, ghar me bore ho jauga..

SM: tujhse vese bhi yahi ummeed hai. Chal.. sham ko jaldi aa jana vo doctor aayegi to...

Sachin: try karuga nahi to purvi to aahi jayegi...and all leave.

...

DR. Kalpana to ishita'sdoctor: ab kesi hai vo?

Doc: abhi vo stable hai usne apne bare me sab bata diya hai, vese bhi jisko bataya vo cid team se hai to un logo k liye ye task bahut easy rahti..

Dr. Kalpana: pata nahi ye team k sab members antique item hi lag rahe ... officer Kevin dimag khau, and vo mr. sachin kuch mysterious, face se saf dikh jata vo kuch chupa rahe, and mr. Dushyant ekdum silent, and jyada silent person jyada uljha hua rahta, vo ladki kisi ko kuch batane ko taiyar nahi thi usne ek jhatke me unke ek team member ko bata diya, matlab hoga usme bhi kuch alag...

Doc interrupted: aap dimag ki doctor hai, aaap aisi bate analysis kar sakti, mujhe itna pata hai sab apni jagah perfact hai.. then tumhari rahne ki problem solve hui.

Kalpana: may be... aaj sham ko malum padta, ab ek bar vaha pe jake dekhne me harz kya hai...

Doc: sambhal k ye mayanagri hai...

Kalpana: don't worry me manage kar lugi, vese meri kuch help ki jarurat pade to batana.. doc nodded.

...

In evening:

Purvi: ishita tumhare ghaav gahre hai, is karan aaj tumhe discharge nahi kar sakte ek -2 din me doctor se bat karti hu, phir tumhe ghar leke chali jaugi.. par tab tak plz apne aap ko tumhe hi sambhalna hai, mene aaj 2 officers ko tumhare ganv bhej diya hai, hope vo tumhare parivar ko dund le.

Ishita: aap NGO me kam karti thi na, phir ab aap police me aa gayi.

Purvi: haan, ye mera sapna tha, cid officer, halaki abhi junior post pe hu par jald hi mera target me achive karugi..

Ishita: aap jese logo ki jindgi kitni acchi, aap logo ko koi khatra nahi.. kash me bhi aap jesi ban pati..

Purvi smile: kisne kaha khatra nahi, roz rahte khatre, par ha tum agar sach me mere jese banna chahti ho to me tumhari help jarur karugi... bus ek bar tum apna aim decide kar lo... ok me ab ghar chalti hu... kal phir milti hu tumse... aaram karo, or kuch bhi chahiye to mujhe phone kar dena, ye ek chota sa mobile meri taraf se gift** and she gave a mobile to ishita... **isme mera number bhi save hai or baki k officers k bhi agar mera phone nahi laga to... **ishita smile with teary eyes... purvi hugged her and leave.**

...

DR kalpana also exit from hospital and one car and one taxi ran in same direction...

Dr. Kalpana noticed one taxi follow her.. kalpana in mind: ye kahi vo Kevin hi to nahi kab se mere aage piche hi chal rahi ahi ye taxi. Kher aaj agar vo hi hua to ab usko thoda sa darana jarur padega, nahi to uski ye harkate badti jayegi. **And she increased her speed...**

...

Doorbell ranged,

SM: aagayi aap aapka hi entzaar kar rahi thi..

Kalpana smile: socha ek bar mil leti hu.. vese ghar me aap akele hai..

SM: haa. Vo Kevin or sachin dono bus aate hi hoge... phone aaya unka pahuchne hi wale hai..

Kalpana: vo log taxi se aa rahe hai kya?

SM: nahi to, dono k pas apni gadiya hai..

Kalpana in mind: phir vo taxi mera picha, me khuch jyada hi to nahi soch rahi hu.. kher chodo... me kam ki bat karti hu...

SM: aao betho na, me tumhare liye chay pani kuch lau..

Kalpana: nahi, abhi kuch nahi, vese aapki bahu bhi dikhayi nahi de rahi. Shadi k ek din bad se hi kaam pe lag gayi kya?

SM: nahi vo to mere sath hi rukna chahti thi balki usne to sachin ko bhi bola tha mere sath hi ruke par bich me hi vo ek ladki ka accident ka case aa gaya.. vo aapke hospital me hi hai na... vo ladki uski pahchan ki hi nikli to vo uske pas hi rook gayi, vese vo bhi aane wali hi hogi..

Kalpna: ok to us ladki se pahchan thi is karan usne sab kuch bata diya...kher accha hi hua... vese aap sach me paying guest rakhna chahti hai ya us Kevin k kahne par...

SM: aisi koi bat nahi, mujhe accha lagega aap yaha rukogi to..

Kevin and sachin entered. Kevin: us Kevin, badi respact se bat kar rahi hai aap mere bare me, ek to aapki help ki..

Kalpana: ehsaan hai, vese kitna commission milne wala hai tumhe..

Sachin smile: tum commission k liye bhi kam karte ho kya?

Kevin: bus malum pad gaya ye doctor hote hue bhi kitni choti soch ki hai... par me bade dilwala hu maf kar diya aapko.. vese purvi aa gayi kya?

Kalpana after hear this name slowly: purvi, ab to lagta kabhi nahi aayegi..

Kevin: kuch kaha aapne...

Kalpana: hmm purvi kon,

Kevin: inki ekloti bahu, milwa duga usse bhi... vese aap chahe to aapko ye ghar dikha dete hai...

SM: tum log rahne do, purvi ko aane do vahi dikha degi... uske sath thoda sahaj bhi rahegi... jab tak aap kuch le lijiye.

Kalpana: nahi mujhe ab jake sidhe khana khana to ye sab abhi nahi... **in mind:** pata nahi ye nam roz roz sunke me comfortable bhi rah paugi kya, i think mujhe mana hi kar dena chahiye.

Kevin: to khana yahi kha lijiye..** kalpana stared him...**

SM: haa ye accha rahega abhi khana vese bhi banana baki hai, to aap bhi humare sath hi..

Purvi entered: ma aapse kuch bat karni thi... Kevin sir, aap yaha pe kuch emergency ya phir...Kalpana heard voice and she totally shock she turned and saw purvi..

Kalpana boiled in anger and stood: to aap hai ms. Purvi i mean mrs purvi ... gr8 mujhe to laga tha is naam k karan is ghar me nahi rook paugi, par ab to logo ko dekh k lag raha mera faisla bilkul sahi hai.. purvi was also shocked after seeing kalpana. She was tottaly blanked.

SM: kya hua, ye kya kah rahi ho aap, aap ise janti ho

Kevin: purvi aaj kya tumhara bichde logo se milne ka din hai kya..

Kalpana in anger: aunty me bilkul sahi kah rahi hu, and aapko suggest karu aap agar ise nahi janti ho to jaan lo, aap bahut bade dhokebazo se ghiri hui ho. Kahi aisa na ho waqt padne par ye aapko bhi chod k chali jaye. Sachin and Kevin looked each other... purvi also scared after heared this line.

Purvi: tum yaha... kese.. or ye sab kya kah rahi ho..

Kalpana: me yaha kese... ye question to mujhe tumse puchna chahiye... me ma ko har bar tumhare bare me ulta sidha kahti thi to vo yahi kahti ki majboori hai tumhari... tum aaogi milne... par ab ma ko bhi malum padna chahiye... aana to dur.. isne apni shadi me bulana bhi jaruri nahi samjha... kher mujhe to tumse koi umeed thi bhi nahi,, jis tarah se tum chod k gayi... uske bad se hi tumse nafrat ho gayi thi... or ab thodi der or yaha rooki to me sach me tumhe kuch nuksan na pahucha du. Isse accha to yahi rahega ki me yaha se chali jau...

Purvi:plz tum ek bar meri baat..

Kalpana yelled: kya sunu, or kyu? chod k tu gayi thi me nahi, tujhe agar kuch samjhana hota na to usi din samjhati, is tarah kayro ki tarah piche se nahi bhag jati, bahut acchi dosti nibhayi, kya kahti thi meri bahan bhi agar hoti to vo bhi tumse acchi nahi ho sakti thi, or pata hai me kya sochti hu, pata hai meri tumse bekar or ghatiya bahan koi nahi ho sakti thi.. purvi's eyes filled with tears.

Other trio looked both..

SM: purvi ye kya bol rahi hai..tum log ek dusre ko kese jante ho?

Kalpana looked Sm: dekh liya mene, agar iski life me thoda sa bhi importance rakhti thi to ye aap sab logo ko mere bare me batati thi. Par nahi.. shayad me bhi iski zindgi me baki logo ki tarah hi hu...

Purvi cried: aisi bat nahi hai, me waqt aane pe batati..

Kalpana: just shut up, mere samne tum kuch bolne layak nahi ho.. ok... aapko pata hai aunty bachpan me hi iske ma baap mar gaye or tab meri ma ne ise apni beti se bhi jyada pyaar diya, iske rishtedaro ne isse muh mod diya tab meri ma ne ise pala, koi kami nahi rakhi iski zindgi me, phir bhi ye itni ehsan faramosh nikli, sach me na sahi jhoote muh to hume bol sakti thi, ki meri shadi ho rahi hai.. nahi par...

Kevin: shadi simple hui thi, kisi bhi guest ko nahi bulaya tha.

Kalpana shout: tumhe kisi ki safayi dene ko nahi kaha gaya hai, shadi jese fesle me bhi ise hum logo ki jarurat na pade, tab malum pad raha hai mujhe ise kitni parwah hai...

Purvi: tum kisi bhi bat ko puri tarah nahi janti ho. Mene jo kiya galat kiya par ...

Kalpana: tumne galat kiya or isme par ka sawal hhi nahi uthta, par do apni safayi, me bhi sunti hu kya bahane hai tumhare pas.

Purvi wiped her tears: mere pas safayi dene k liye kuch bhi nahi hai, bus jo kuch kiya kahi na kahi kuch karan the..

Kalpana fake laugh: bus itni si bat... in short tujhe ye dosti rakhni hi nahi thi.. good bye... ab me zindgi me tum jesi matlabi insaan ka muh kabhi nahi dekhna chahugi... purvi looked her.

Kalpana to sm: mujhe nahi malum par ab me aapka treatment bhi continue nahi kar paugi par me dusra doctor jarur suggest kar dugi jisse aap jaldi se cure ho sake. Vese sach me isse itna ghul mil mat jana jisse aapki taklif or bad jaye.. **purvi feeling heavy burden in her heart... and she went toward her room. Kalpana looked her and leave from there.**

**...**

**Both cried and feeling they were missed very important thing in life..**

**..**

**After sometime:**

SM: sachin tumhe kuch malum tha uske bare me.

Sachin: vo mujhe kyu batayegi.

SM: shadi hui hai tum dono ki..

Sachin: ab shadi hui to kya vo bachpan k kisse sunayegi kya mujhe,

Kevin: vese purvi ko dekh k lagta nahi vo itna bura kar sakti kisi k sath.. uski kahi na kahi koi majboori hogi.

SM: sachin, tu abhi tak yaha betha hai, uske pas ja usse karan puch, vo jo hume nahi bata sakti vo tujhe jarur bata degi.

Kevin and sachin look each other. Kevin indicated to go. Sachin leave.

Sachin entered room:

He saw purvi slept with tears and she was tightly hugged a photo frame.

Sachin: ye shadi ko or kitne din nibhana padega. Ab bahar bhi jauga to ma phir se iske bare me hi puchegi... he saw purvi was totally wet cause of sweating... he started AC and lightly covered her from blanket and slept over sofa.

...

Kalpana called her mother. And she cried. She told her everything. And her mother shocked after heard all scene. She was little upset but she decided something and told kalpana everything. Kalpana shocked after heard this secrete.

Her mother: mujhe nahi malum par me nahi chahti thi ki tujhe sach malum pade.. par ab jab tu usse dosti todne ki bat pe aa gayi hai to tujhe batana jaruri ho gaya..

Kalpana cried: tumko pahle batana tha.. mene use kya kuch nahi sunaya, uske pariwar k samne hi uski insult ki... tum pahle batati to me aaj... usne bhi mujhe kuch nahi bataya..

Her mother: beta mene hi use mana kiya tha.. nahi to vo tujhe sab sach usi din bata sakti thi...

Kalpana: mujhse kitni badi galti ho gayi... kyu nahi bataya mujhe pahle.. me use nazre bh inahi mila sakti ab..

Her mother: jo hua use bhul ja, kal subah usse mil or mafi mang, or ho sake to vahi rahne chali ja.. jab tak vo maf na kare..

Kalpana: vo to maf kar degi... par abhi bhi afsos is bat ka hai use kum se kum apni shadi me to bulana tha,

Her mom: us bat ka to mujhe bhi samajh nahi aaya, vo nahi to itni badi bat, kher tune kaha na shadi simple tarike se hui.. ho sakta hai is karan nahi bulaya... suddenly kalpana remind about sachin face when she was talking about kids with him...

Kalpana: ma mujhe lagta hai mujhe uske ghar jake rahna hi padega, vese bhi khud ko balidan ki bahut badi devi manti hai vo... ab me batati use, khud k liye jeena kya hota hai...abhi phone rakhti kal bat karti.

And she dialled Kevin number.\

...

So finally they met...

And what about secrete, revealed in next chapter... keep reading... and now started sachvi moments cause of kalpana... yes she suspect that: daal me kuch kala hai... thanks for review...u can read about dareya moments also after1-2 chapter.


	11. 10th

**Early morning, Door bell rang:**

**Kalpana entered Sachin's house. SM looked her with confusion. Kevin entered with luggage of kalpana.**

kevin: aunty mene ise rat ko bahut samjhaya ki akele hotel me kab tak rukogi, jab tak accha ghar nahi mil jaye tab tak to rook jao. Purvi se jhagda hai na to usse bat mat karna baki logo se to kuch problem nahi hai... bahut samjhane par ye mani hai...or me ise yahi leke aa gaya.

**Sachin return home after jogging. He saw kalpana.**

Sachin: kal to aap yaha rukne ko taiyar nahi thi, phir aaj kyu?

**Kalpana scanning him with a look and said to Kevin: **you know what me aise bande se to bilkul shadi nahi karugi jo shadi k 3sre din hi apne regular routine me aa jaye... purvi jese bevkuf log hi aisa faisla le sakte hai...

Kevin: to tum shadi k 3sre din kya karwana chahti ho apne husband se..

Kalpana: honeymoon. Ofcourse. Kam to jindgi bhar ka hai par honeymoon ye life me rarely hai...isko miss kyu kiya jaye.. **SM still confused.**

Sachin: aap yaha rook rahi hai?

Kalpana: nahi me yaha itna bhari luggage lekar party karne aayi hu, bus phir vapas chali jaugi..

Sachin looked her mother: mom aap kya kahti ho?

SM: agar purvi ko koi pareshani nahi hogi to me taiyar hu...

Sachin: me bulake lata hu. **and he entered room.**

Sachin tapped purvi: purvi utho tumhari vo so called friend fir se aa gayi hai ghar pe..

Purvi looked him with sleepy eyes: kya?

Sachin: yes, rat ko usne tumhari itni insult ki tum phir bhi chahogi ki vo is ghar me ruke.

**Purvi stood..** sachin again: me to kahta hu agar use tumhari kadar nahi to use ghar me rukne mat do..

Purvi : aapko hai? Kayde se to mujhe bhi yaha nahi rukna chahiye, par ma k karan ye faisla liya hai. Or agar kalpan yaha rukti hai matlab ma ka or jyda jaldi recover hona... or aapke liye to accha hi hai na, ma k thik hone par me yaha se chali jaugi... me fresh hoke aati phir bahar jati.. **and she entered bathroom. **

Sachin murmured: iske dimag me koi bhi bat fit karwana bahut mushkil hai... **and he turned and saw kalpana entered Sachvi's room.**

Sachin: tum yaha ? tumhara room upper rahega.

Kalpana: i know, me to meri best friend ka room dekhne aayi hu. nahi aa sakti..

Sachin: kal ki bato me to tumne saf kaha tha ki tumhe purvi se nafrat hai..

Kalpana: vo hum dono k beech ki bat hai, iska matlab ye nahi ki me use kue me kudne du. **And she saw A pillow and a blanket over sofa.**

Sachin: matlab?

Kalpana: tumhara koi best friend hai?

Sachin: kyu?

Kalpana: rahne do me samjhane bethugi to rat ho jayegi... vese yaha tum dono k alawa bhi koi sota hai.. **and she sat on sofa.**

Sachin: hum dono k alawa yaha kon soyega.. **purvi exit from washroom and saw kalpana. Purvi tried to exit but kalpana stopped her.**

Kalpana: tumhe kya laga, me sach jane bina yaha se chali jaugi..

Purvi: kesa sach?

Kalpana: vo hi to janne aayi hu, jab tak tum nahi bataogi vo ghar kyu choda me yaha se jane wali nahi hu. mujhse itni asani se picha nahi chuda sakti ho. **Purvi leave**.

Kalpana to sachin: tum bhi ... same condition mujhse picha chudana mushkil hai. **And winked sachin and she also exit.**

Sachin: kahi isko shaq to nahi ho gaya... yar ma ko kese bhi manana padega ki ise yaha se nikal de.

...

Sm: me sbke liye chay bana k lati hu.

Purvi: ma ab nahi mene aapse pahle hi kaha tha ye department ab mera hai.. sorry aaj walk pe nahi chal paye. kal se pakka chalege. Kevin sir chay pike jaoge ya..

Kevin: aaya hu to pike hi jauga.**Purvi smile**

Kevin: bus aise hanste hue hi acchi lagti ho. Udas chehra accha nahi lagta tum pe. **Sachin exit and gave a look to Kevin.**

SM: kalpana aap kesi chay leti ho?

Purvi: kum dudh kum shakkar or tez adrak. **Kalpana looked purvi and purvi entered kitchen.**

Kalpana {in mind): purvi tum na mujhe bhuli ho na meri aadto ko. Par khud ko shayad bhool chuki ho... mujhhe pakka yakin hai ye shadi tumne apni khushi se to nahi ki hai, me iska karan bhi malum karke rahugi **and she requested sharda to saw her room.**

..

**After breakfast,**

Purvi: ma vo me kal aapse bat karna bhool gayi.. and she gave a look to kalpana. Vo me ishita, vo jiska accident hua, usko ghar me lana chahti hu, agar apko koi pareshani na ho.

Sachin: par upper ka room to doc. kalpana ko de diya. Or ek room me pure faltu saman bhare hai...to phir, vese kalpana ji aap kitne din..

Kalpana inturpted him: mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Jab tak saman khali na ho vo mere sath bhi rook sakti... vese dekha jaye to aunty k room bhi ek bed ki space to khali rahegi... vaha bhi hum dono se koi adjust ho sakta... and vese to i think yaha k har room k double bed pe ek space to hogi hi... kyu sachin ji.. **purvi Kevin and sachin looked kalpana.**

Sm: purvi, tumhe kuch puchne ki jarurat nahi. Vo bhi yaha rook sakti hai. Kal aisa karte dusre room k saman bhi khali karwa dete hai... tarrace wale room me rakhwa dege sab.

Kalpana: wait what? Yaha pe tarrace par room bhi hai.. really mujhe aise rooms bahut pasand aate.. me apne saman vaha shift kar sakti.. vo isha ishika jo bhi ho vo mere room me shift ho jaye..

SM: beta vo hai to bahut sunder par chota hai..

Kalpana: to mujhe konsa din bhar rahna hai... extra k saman niche k room me adjust ho jayege.. i love tarrace view... vese deka jaye aunty to aapke ghar me abhi new couple ko uski jyada jarurat hai but thik hai... vo log apne room me khush hai to mujhe koi harz nahi. Vese bhi me or purvi most of hamare roof wale room me hi padte the ...**purvi stood and went from there...kalpana looked her... and remind about what her mother said.**

SM: vese vo room banaya to sachin ne apne liye hi tha.. par pata nahi ab vo us room me jana pasand hi nahi karta.

Sachin: ma plz, har bar purani bato ko leke kyu beth jati ho? Kevin tum bureau ja rahe ho to me bhi tumhare sath hi nikal jata hau..

Kevin: abhi kaha, pahle mujhe nahana hai bhai subah se yaha betha hu.. naha k aata hu...bad me aauga**. Sachin went toward room to taking his stuff. SM cleaned the dining table and went inside kitchen.**

Kalpana: dono miya bibi ko tarrace view se nafrat hai kya?

Kevin: mujhe to bahut pasand hai, hum dono ki thoughts kitni milti hai na? **Kalpana stared him and wend toward sachvis room.**

**Sachin took his wallet, key and gun. Purvi cleaned her bed. And kalpana entered room..**

**Sachin about to leave kalpana stopped him.**

Sachin: kya hai?

Kalpana: ek survey k anusar jo couple ek dusre ko kiss karke niklte hai unme jhagde kum hote hai.. **purvi feeling awkward and look kalpana**..

Sachin: tum yaha hum logo ka treatment karne nahi aayi ho. To apne survey apne pas rakho. Vese bhi ye sab publicly koi nahi karta.

Kalpana: this is india's problem, hum pyar chup k karte hai or jhagde sareaam...

SM also entered: kya hua beta.

Kalpana: kuch nahi, aapko ek bat batau, meri ek friend ki shadi hui, or me koi 7-8 din bad achanak se kuch kam se unke room me chali gayi to vo log mujhe romance karte hue mile.. or yaha pe to shadi ko 3 din or dono hi itne jyada unromantic. 2 bar Room me aa chuki hu dono bar apne me hi busy mile...aap in dono ko kahi ghumne kyu nahi bhejti..

SM smile: tumne to mere dil ki bat kah di.. me bhi chahti hu, ye bahar ghum k aaye, par ye dono hi, khaskar sachin se to kahte hue hi dar lagta hai..

Sachin: ma mene bureau se koi chuttiya nahi li hai.. ok or purvi ne bhi nahi li hai... ye shadi k karan 3-4 din ki gape ho gayi, par hum logo k kam me koi chuttiya nahi rahti..

Kalpana: trip 2 din k bhi banaye ja sakte hai..

Sachin: tum yaha ma ka treatment karne aayi ho ya hum logo ki zindgi me dhakal andazi karne..

Kalpna: dono ek dusre se linked hai..

Sachin: matlab..

Kalpana: mtlab abhi samjhau?

Purvi: kalpana, tum pahle taiyar hoke aa jao hum bad me bat karte..

Kalpana: chalo kuch to bola tumne... jati hu bad me bat karte...**and she leave.**

SM: tu ye gussa pe kabu rkhna sikh kum se kum dusre logo k samne to rakh.. or galat kuch nahi kah rahi thi vo, mujhe pahle to tum dono ki shadi se itni khushi ho rahi thi. Ab aisa lag raha hai mere karan tum logo me duriya na ban jaye...

Purvi: ma aisa kuch nahi hai. Vo kalpana starting se hi thoda jyada hi sochti hai.. aap uski bato ko seriously mat le lena..

Sm: ek taraf to kaha jata hai ki vo doctor hai jesa vo kahegi vesa karugi to jaldi thik ho jaugi or ek taraf...kher chodo... abhi ye batao tum bhi bureau jane wali ho kya?

Purvi: nahi aaj hospital jake dekhti hu, ishita ko discharge mil jata to..**SM leave.**

Sachin: ye kalpana ko ma se dur rahne ki hidayat de do, nahi to hum logo ki haqiqat kal hi khul jayegi samne..

Purvi: pata nahi, use koi handle kar bhi payega ya nahi...vese bhi vo shuruat se hi apni bato se sabko chup karana janti hai. **Sachin leave.**

...

Kalpana to purvi: hospital ja rahi ho to mere sath chal sakti ho.

Purvi: nahi me chali jaugi..

Kalpana: ye akad dikhana chodo or chupchap chalo..

SM: chali jao iske sath.. vese bhi taxi se hi jane wali ho na.. **purvi nodded ..**

...

**In car,**

**After some silence, purvi looked outside.**

Purvi: kalpana ye hospital ka rasta nahi hai..

Kalpana: pata hai..

Purvi: hum kaha ja rahe hai..

Kalpana: kab tak dil me bhojh leke ghumogi... tumne apni jindgi me jitne tension le rakhe hai.. ab unko kum karna shuru kar do..

Purvi: tum kahna kya chahti ho?

Kalpana: purvi, ab natak band kar do plz... **with little drops of tears:** mujhe ma ne sab sach bata diya hai... **purvi looked kalpna's face...**

Kalpana: me tumhe galat samajhti rahi par tumhari haalat mene nahi dekhi.. i m really very sorry...mujhe nahi malum tha, tum hum logo se nahi us ghar se picha chudana**...purvi started to cried..**

Kalpan: ro le , aaj jee bhar k ro le.. or phir kabhi us hadse k liye hum logo se dur jane ki koshish bhi mat karna... **and she hugged her tightly..**

...

_**14-15 year back.**_

_**She was studying in terrace room /someone hold her from back side and start molest to her... she screamed and at last kalpana's mother come and save her... both were shocked that this person was none other than its kalpna's father. After that incident kalpana father leaved his family. kalpana come home after 2-3 days and asked about her father.. kalpana mom told her he went for a business tour and requested to purvi thats why she nothing tell to kalpana about this incident... after some time they knew about kalpana's father died in an accident... And only kalpana cried for her father. **_

...

**Present days.**

Kalpana: tum or ma hamesha mujhse sach chupate rahe. Jab bhi me tumhe chat pe chalne ka bolti tum bahane banane lag jati, jab bhi papa k bare me bat karti tab tum sone ka kah ke chali jati... or me sochti rahi, tum papa k liye koi respect nahi dikha rahi ho. muJhe kya malum tha, us insan ne tumhare sath...

ma ne bhi meri nazar me papa ki ahmiyat kum na ho soch k tumhe batane k liye mana kar diya... par in sabki saza tumne hum logo ko di... ma ne kitni bar tumhara jikra kiya par vo shayad ye bhi janti thi tum vapas kabhi nahi lotna chaogi... is karan ro bhi leti.. or me unhe hi dantti, kyu tumhe yad karti hai... mujhe maf kar do plz mujhe maf kar do... kal k liye bhi or baki sab bato k liye bhi..

Purvi: in sabme tumhari koi galti nahi, shayad me bhi yahi sab karti agar tumhari jagah hoti to...plz mujhse mafi mat mango..

**Kalpana wiped her tears and Purvis too..:** ok then promise me aage se mujhse koi bhi secrate nahi rakhogi ok... ab se hum log pahle jese hi jeeyege... ok.. **purvi nothing tell to her..**

Kalpana: ab bhi kuch chupa rahi ho kya mujhse?

Purvi: nahi..

Kalpna: sachin se shadi kyu ki?

Purvi: kyu ki matlab? Hum log ek dusre ko pasand karte the isiliye..

Kalpana: ok or pasand karne k bad bhi tum me se ek sofe pe so raha hai.. hai na..

Purvi: vo me... tujhe pata hai na mujhe rat me books padke sone ki aadat hai or aise me sachin ko lamp light se disturb hota is karan vo mujhe jab tak neend nahi aati me sofe pe chali jati or... kalpana stared her... kya ghoor kya rahi hai, ab har bat me galtii hi nikalegi kya? vese hospital chalna hai tujhe ya yahi bate karni hai...

Kalpana: shadi k 3 din hue hai, or tujhe books padni hai seriously...**purvi look her with hesitation.**

Purvi: vo.. vo **and after thinking something** vo aaj mujhe 3rd day hai and aise me..

Kalpana: tu shadi wale din hi down ho gayi so sad kher chod chalte hai** (in mind): **phir se jhoot, dekhti hu kitne din chalati hai is jhoot ko.. kal or.. parso to free ho jayegi na... wait kar ab tu**... and she started the car and they leaved...**

...

**1****st**** problem solved but main task sachvi's first night celebration...kalpana's task was started... **

**And what happend when kalpana met with shreya and tarika.. purvi's real headache: her friends...**

**Now sachin's story time... ya sachin saloni, sania and many more... a typical love story...**

**Till then good bye,, keep reading and thanks for reviews ... bye bye,,,**


	12. 11th

At CID bureau

ACP: daya vo drug dealing wale case ka kya hua?

Daya: bus sir, me or shreya vaha jake pure case ki detail leke aa gaye, bus jald hi asli mujrim ka chehra hamare samne aa jayega.

ACP: kese.

Daya: aaj ek aadmi se milne wala hu vo 1 mahine se mujhe jis par shaq tha uspar nazar rakh raha hai or uska kahna hai vo us case k mastermind ka left hand hai...

ACP: daya bahut din ho gaye us case ko jald se jald solve karo.

Daya: sir vo mene chutti k liye..

ACP: haa daya. Bus ye case solve ho jaye phir... vese bhi abhi kuch naye cid officers ki joining honi hai or kuch purane logo ka transfer hone wala hai.. to... ye sab solve ho jaye phir... leave..

Daya: ye ho jaye phir vo ho jaye phir... sala isse accha to shadi bbhi or late karta tha..

ABHijeet from backside: ye hi to shadi k asli maze hai

Daya: malum hai teri shadi k waqt koi lafda nahi tha to tune to aaram se 15 din ki leave li thi... mere time pe sab atak gaya.. sachin entered. Or ek ye mahashay hai jisko abhi chutti ki manjuri mil sakti to bhi bureau aa rahe hai...

Sachin: kya hua sir...

Abhijeet: kuch nahi..hum log kam dekhe...

Shreya come with files: ye files kab khatam hogi... ab ACP sir ne naya work pakda diya. Naye logo k bare me puri detail collect karke unhe arrange karo...mujhe to lag raha, ACP sir jaan bhujh k hume naye naye kam pakda rahe..

Sachin: me help kar deta hu...

Shreya: sure aisa kariye aap arrange kijiye jab tak me daya sir k sath coffee pike aati hu.. and she gave all files to sachin.. daya and shreya leave.

Abhijeet: bahut shock hai na kam karne ka, karo...

Sachin: shreya bhi... kher chodo...kitne log naye aane wale hai aapko kuch malum hai..

Abhijeet: pata nahi, shayad 5 logo ki post khali hai to itne log to hoge hi..sab junior hi hai..

Sachin: hmm or jane walo me..

Abhijeet: tumhare best friends list me, mujhe jaha tak malum hai muskan tasha vivek to hai... tasha ne kal khud hi bataya ki vo or vivek delhi transfer le rahe, vivek ki family vahi hai.. bus apni shadi ka ek bada program .. uske bad vo log chale jayege..

Sachin: ye kab decide hua, mujhe to kuch bataya nahi...

Abhijeet: tum bureau aa kaha rahe ho 2 dino se..

Sachin: abhi vo log aaye nahi..

Abhijeet: nahi aa gaye, subah subah hi lasho k darshan karne gaye hai forensic lab me..vese sachin ek bat bolu personally..

Sachin: kya he started to arranged files..

Abhijeet: is nakli shadi ko kanoon to asli manti hai.. to ab purani bate chod k apni nayi jindgi kyu nahi shuru karte? Purvi jesi ladki kahi bhi nahi milegi...

Sachin stopped: plz sir, meri zindgi me me sirf ek k liye committed tha.. ab nahi..

Abhijeet with some irritation: khud ko bhagvan ram mante ho kya? Or unhone bhi shadi k bad ye pran liya tha... tumhari to shadi bhi nahi hui thi... or jis ladki k liye tum pagal ho, vo to shadi karke apni jindgi khushi se jee rahi hai...

Sachin: sir plz me purani bate nahi karna chahta, abhi mujhe kam pe focus karne do..

Kevin entered :abhijeet sir vese ab sachin k ghar jane ki iccha hoti hai.. kitni ronak aa gayi hai purvi k karan us ghar me and he think about kalpana.

Sachin: ...mujhe to lagta hai meri jindgi se shanty chali jayegi ab...kher tum kya sochte ho kon jane.. and he leave with files.

Abhijeet: tumhe kya lagta ye purvi k sath apni jindgi ko badayega ya...

Kevin: kon jane. Par jo bhi hoga accha hi hoga..and both smile..

...

Afternoon:

Kalpana purvi and ishita in a ward room.

Kalpana: to tum apne naye ghar jane ko taiyar ho?

Ishita: hmm..

Purvi: ishita ab tumhe kabhi piche mud ke dekhna nahi padega.. i m sure..

Kalpana: vese jo hua accha hua.. agar ye sab nahi hota to tum purvi se nahi milti... hai na..ishita nodded.

Doctor entered: dekhiye aap logo k kahne pe me inhe discharged kar raha hu.. par phir bhi abhi inhe care ki jarurat hai... to dhyan rakhna... fracture thik hone me 1 mahhina to lagega...

Kalpana: ok doc.. dawaiya sab rakh li hai... purvi tum meri car leke ja sakti ho ghar pe...

Purvi: rahne do.. hum log taxi se chale jayege..

Dushyant entered: iski koi jarurat nahi, me drop kar deta hu tum logo ko..

Purvi: tum yaha.

Dushyant: yes vo sign lene aaya tha ishita k.. vo driver pakda gaya.. par thodi bahut galti inki bhi thi.. bich highway pe aise chalna... phir bhi ye jinda bach gayi to driver ko thoda jurmana lagake and warning deke chod rahe hai. Kher... yaha pe sign karna hai.. and he gave ishita to paper...

After signing, kalpana: then all d best. Me milti hu sham ko..

Purvi: sir hum chale.. Dushyant checked the papers again...

Kalpana: ye paper aap bad me bhi check kar sakte.. aap phle in logo ko drop kar dijiye...Dushyant nodded and all leave...

Kalpana: pata nahi... sachin k bad ye officer bhi apne man me kuch dabake betha hua hai... mujhe to lagta hai agar me sab cid members ko analysis karne lag gayi to pata nahi kya kya raaz khulege...

Doc: sabke dimag ko padna aata hai kya tumhe..

Kalpana: jyada to nahi thoda bahut...kher chalo me bhi chalti hu..and she leave

,...

Dushyant: to me chalta hu...

Sm: beta chay pike jao..

Dushyant: nahi abhi nahi vo abhi bureau jana hai .. phir kabhi..and he leave.

Purvi: ma jab tak ishita ka per thik nahi hota... ise mere sath room me adjust..

SM: tumhare sath kyu? Me hu ... ye mere sath rahegi... me vese bhi akeli soti hu..

Purvi: ma rat kko agar kuch taklif hui.. to aapko bev vajah pareshani hogi..aap neend ki goliya leke soti hai..

SM: beta tum logo ki abhi abhi shadi...

Purvi: ma kuch dino ki bat hai... bus...

Ishita: mere karan aap log pareshan mat hona, me apne kam khud kar lugi... mujhe lagta me chal sakti hu..

Purvi: chal k batao...ishita tried to walk but she fallen down..

Purvi: jyada hoshiyari mat dikhao, ok.. tum mere sath rahogi..

Ishita: aap logo ko mere karan dikkat..

Purvi: bus karo ab... mere pas kuch kapde hai dekho tumhe kya adjust hote, kal tumhare liye shopping karte...

Sm thinking: abhi abhi shadi hui hai or ye in logo k sath.. kalpana k aane par bat karti hu ... vo kuch tarika bata de to.. abhi ise thik hote to ek mahina lagega... to kya ye ek mahine inke sath rahegi.  
...

Kalpana entered home

Sm stopped and told her about what she think... Kalpana thinking..

Purvi exit and saw kalpana and SM packed some clothes..

Purvi: ye kya kar rahe ho, koi kahi jar aha hai..

Kalpana: nahi... bus saman shift kar rahe..

Purvi: kiska..

Kalpana: tumhari sasu ma ka... me or ishita jab tak ishita thik nahi hoti neeche aunty k room me rahege... thik tumhare room k samne... she winked... and aunty upper... mera kam me mere roof wale room me kar lugi phir jab sona rahega, neeche aa jaugi...kesa laga mera idea..

Purvi: itna sab karne ki kya jarurat hai... vo mere sath rook rahi hai..

Kalpana: aise kese... abhi to tumhe surprise milna baki hai...

Purvi: kessa surprise

Kalpana: surprise hai, aise kese bata du..

Purvi: kahi taiji to nahi aa rahi...

Kalpana: hmm. Tum guess karti raho.. ma aayegi to mujhe jyada surprise milega... ok.. ab ishita k jyada saman to hai nahi.. to uske saman kya shift karna.. bus usko is room me bulake leke aa jati hu..

Purvi saw SM looking very happy... purvi murmured: iske dimag me ab konsa naya kida paida ho gaya hai?

...

So wait for next update. Till then bbye bye.. thanks for review...


	13. 12th

**After 2 days,**

**At dining table,**

Kalpana: so purvi madam, tum kahi ghumne jane ka program bana rahi ho. **Purvi and sachin both look kalpana.**

Kalpana: nahi vo kya hai ab ishita bhi set ho gayi, tum kam pe bhi nahi ja rahi ho, to laga shayad tum ghumne ki planning kar rahi ho.

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hai. Me kal se duty join karne wali thi.

Sachin: bus din bhar ghar me ek k piche bethi raho. Kam to kuch hai nahi.

Purvi: mene 7 days ki leave lit hi. To socha ishita properly set ho jati uske bad.

Kalpana: purvi vese sachin sahi kah raha hai. Ab jab ghar pe kuch kam nahi hai to aaj se hi join kar lo. Ishita or aunty dono ek dusre ka khyal rakhne k liye hai.

Purvi: tumhe mere kam ko lekar badi chinta ho rahi.

Kalpana: vo kya hai agar tum abhi apni leave bachati ho. To hum log aage koi accha trip plan kar sakte. Vese bhi school k bad to hum log sath me kahi gaye nahi hai. Kher jate bhi kese tu beech me bhag gayi... purvi look at her..

Purvi: me aaj se work join kar leti hu bus. yahi chahti ho na.

Kalpana: good. Ek chota sa favour or chahiye. Vo meri four wheeler servicing pe gayi to kuch dino k liye teri two wheeler borrow kar sakti, vese bhi tujhe or sachin ko ek hi jagah jana rahta to tum sachin ki car me ja sakti ho. Kyu sachin?

**Sachin saw kalpana with irritation:** kab tak hogi tumhari car thik?

Kalpana: kyu? kayde se to tum husband wife ho to tum logo ko to ab hamesha hi ek sath jana shuru kar dena chahiye, aise me pyaar bhi badega. And environment bhi safe rahega you know _save fuel save earth._** Sachvi looked each other and leave after breakfast.**

...

**In the half way:**

Sachin: ye tumhari friend kab tak ghar rahne wali hai?

Purvi: mujhe kya malum, kuch objection tha to pahle hi mana kar dena tha usko.

Sachin: mujhe kuch bolne ka moka milta tha to pahle din hi nikal deta tha... and tell me one thing vo pahle din tumse itni nafrat se bat kar rahi thi. Or achanak se aisa kya ho gaya ki vo itna badal gayi. Tumne kya safayi di apne bare me usko.

**Purvi remind the past. Take a deep breath**: kuch nahi. **And she started looking outside.**

...

**At SACHVI home:**

SM to kalpana: ab tumhe bhi niklana hoga hospital.

Kalpana: kisne kaha? Me aaj yahi pe hu.

SM: abhi to tumne purvi ki gadi yahi rakhwayi.

Kalpana: to kya hua aunty. Plz understand save fuel save relationships. Vese meri car bilkul thik hai bus kal rat ko use hospital me hi park kar diya tha. And ghar pe taxi se aa gayi And she winked her. vese aapko meri thodi help karni hogi.. ishita thoda bahut chaho to tum bhi madad kar sakti ho.

Ishita: kya karna hai**. Kalpana tell both and they start to follow her instruction.**

...

**AT bureau:**

Daya: sir drug-dealer k left hand ne thodi si third degree dene pe mastermind ka sketch banwa diya or is aadmi ko dekh k rakh raha ki ise pahle kahi dekha hai.** And he put a sketch on d desk.**

Tasha: ye ye to saloni ka husband hai...

Abhijeet: kon saloni.

Tasha : hamari best friend saloni, sachin ki girl...**and she saw sachvi entered bureau.**

Sachin: good morning sir. Kya hua aap log aise kya dekh rahe ho?

**Tasha put a file on sketch. But ACP didn't understand. **

ACP: sachin bus samjho drug dealing ka mastermind pakda gaya. Aisa karo. tum or purvi uske pas offer leke jao bhes badal k. Un logo ko range hath pakdte hai. Hum log piche piche aate hai tumhare.

Sachin: sir purvi k sath.

ACP: kyu pahle bhi to gaye ho sath me.. shreya or daya vaha ek mahine rah k aaye the. Agar usko in logo pe jara sa bhi shaq hua to pura plan fail ho jayega. Is karan tum logo ko bhej raha hu.

Tasha with some hesitation: ACp sir vo sachin ko janta hai... even vo hum logo ki aadhi team ko janta hai.

ACP: kya? Tumhe kese malum?

Sachin: kon mujhe janta hai. Me manage kar luga kaha jana hai sir.

DAYA: hum risk nahi le sakte. Hume kisi or ko bhejna hoga. Hmmm vo Kevin ko bhi janta hai kya?

Tasha: nahi. Shayad kyuki vo usse mila hua nahi hai.

ACP: to thik hai kevin or purvi tum log jao.

Sachin: sir hai kon jo mujhe janta hai **and he pull the sketch from file. And he shocked. And sit on a chair.**

ACP: abhi tum dono niklo jaldi... **purvi want to see that pic. But she can't. She follow d ACP instruction and Kevin and purvi leave.**

...

**In bureau, only dushyant, tasha muskan and sachin was there.**

Tasha: sachin, relax. Ek tarah se accha hi hua criminal tha vo, pakda jayega.

Sachin thinking something: are u made? **And he started laughing:** accha nahi bahut accha. And you know saloni aise criminal k sath to kabhi rahegi nahi. To ab vo meri zindgi me vapas aa sakti hai. Tasha and muskan look each other.

Sachin again: hum use samjhayege, uske parents ko bhi. Ab purani bate bhool k hum log nayi zindgi shuru kar sakte... ye sab accha hi ho raha hai. **Dushyant arranging files and he shock to hear sachin's line.**

Dushyant: sachin, tumjhari shadi ho chuki hai purvi se. Tum aisa kese kah sakte ho.

Sachin: konsi shadi dushyant? Sab log jante hai vo shadi bus formality hai ...even purvi bhi ye bat janti hai.

tasha: sachin ye sab thik nahi hoga. Aunty ko to lagta ki...

SAchin : ma ko meri zindgi set hone ki jyada parwah rahegi . ek bar ma ko bata duga ki ma mujhe mera khoya hua pyaar milne wala hai to vo apne aap meri khushi k liye taiyar ho hi jayegi.

Dushyant: sachin or purvi ka kya? Vo

Sachin: dushyant. Hum logo ne pahle hi aapas me ye samjhota kar liya tha ki vo bad me meri zjindgi se chali jayegi. Bus ma kthik hone tak.

Dushyant: shadi koi khel nahi hai... ek bar ka commitment hamesha k liye hume jod deta hai. Ek faisla puri jindgi hila k rakh dega tum logo ki.

Sachin: dushyant itna mat socho. Ek bar bus ye case pura solve ho jaye phir me saloni se bhi milta hu, ma or purvi ko bhi sab bata duga.

Dushyant **(in mind):** sachin tumhara to nahi malum par purvi is faisle se puri tarah tut jayegi**. And he leave from bureau.**

...

**After 4 hour:**

**AT bureau**

Kevin to sachin: sachin dushyant ne jo kaha vo sahi hai?

Sachin: yes Kevin or tumne apne hatho se use pakda hai, tum jante ho vo criminal hai, ab saloni ko us ghatiya aadmi k pas jane to nahi de sakte.

Kevin: or purvi? vo kaha jayegi.

Sachin: tum itni chinta kyu kar rahe ho, tumhe bhi malum hai me saloni se kitna pyaar karta tha. Or purvi vese bhi shadi to karna hi nahi chahti thi. Hai na. To ab use jald se jald aazadi mil jayegi... vese me soch raha hu kal saloni se milke aau. Ussse uvhu vo kya chahti hai. Ab bus mujhe kal ka intzaar hai.

Kevin: plz sachin aisa mat karo.

Sachin: tumhe itna feel kyu ho raha hai**? And he smile and leave.**

Tasha: Kevin hum logo ne aisa to nahi socha tha.

Kevin: hum logo ka pasa ulta pad gaya. Ab tarika se milkar usse bat karte hai.

...

**Shreya, tarika and purvi in a cafe.**

Tarika: to aate se hi ek or case solve. Purvi aise me bahut jaldi promotion ho jayega.

Purvi: mujh se jyada mehnat to daya sir or shreya ne ki hai. Promotion to in logo ka hona chahiye.

Shreya: hath jodti hu tere. Is post pe bhi hum logo ki ye haalat hai. Ek bhi chutti nahi. Agar promotion ho gaya to pata nahi kya hal hoga.

Tarika: vese teri problem ka ek solution dund liya hai mene.

Shreya: kya**? Tarika gave her a wine bottle from a bag.**

Purvi: ye kyu?

Tarika: jo kam normal insane nahi kar pata, wine sab karwa deti. Daya ki puri hesitation ek bar me furrrrrrrrrrr. Vese purvi tujhe bhi chahiye to bol.

Purvi: shut up. Mujhe nahi chahiye, vese tumme or kalpana me koi farak nahi hai.

Shreya: kon kalpana?

Purvi: o god, mene tum logo ko usse milwaya nahi na. Aaj chalo mere sath ghar pe milwati hu. meri best friend me se ek hai.

Tarika phone rang. Tarika: Kevin ka phone, wait...

**And after heard kevin's call.** Tarika: ok me tumse bad me milti. Bye.

Purvi: kya hua?

tarika: kuch nahi bus aise hi... to kab milwa rahi ho apni friends se.

Purvi: aaj sham ko chalte, bureau se hoke aa jate me or shraya, phir 3no sath mehi chalte.

...

**At 9 pm:**

**Sachin leave bureau without purvi. and then purvi also leave with shreya.**

...

**AT sachvi home.**

**Both car parked. Sachin exit from car and other side SHreya tarika and purvi also exit from car. Kalpana saw from roof.** Kalpana: phir se alag alag hi aaye. In dono k beech me sach me kuch bhi normal nahi hai Par sath me ab ye log kon aa gaye.. chalo dekhte.. **kalpana came hall from roof. **

Purvi: kalpana, accha hua tum jaldi aa gayi. Tumhe mere friends se milwana hai.

**Tarika look toward sachin. He went toward his room. Suddenly kalpana stopped him.**

Kalpana: sachinnnnnnnnn. Ek min tum abhi ander nahi ja sakte.

Sachin: kyu ye mera room hai, me abhi jau ya bad me tumhe kuch problem hai.

Kalpana: yes hai. Mere patient ki recovery k liye me kuch bhi kar sakti. Aaj aunty ko phir se ghabrahat hui.

Sachin: kyu kya hua ma ko.

Purvi also stood from place: Ma ne aisa kuch nahi kaha, vo to gate khol k sidha ander chali gayi.

Kalpana: busssss. Itne din hum log sath me the. Ab aaj hum sab log ghar se nikal gaye to unhe thodi becheni hone lag gayi, ishita ka phone aaya mere pas to mene socha hai ab aaj sabse pahla kam hum sab log dinner sath me karege. Phir tum log chahe jitna aaram kar lena.

Tarika: aap doctor hai?

Kalpana: yes.

Shreya: wait aunty ka treatment aap karne wali thi.

Tarika: good accha hai vese sachin mujhe tumse bhi bat karni thi.

Sachin: bolo.

Tarika: tumse bad me bat karugi. Bat aaj k case k bare me hai.

Purvi: aaj ka case solve ho gaya tarika.

SAchin: hmm. Hum log dinner shuru kare. Me ma ko bula k lata.. ma k room me to ja sakta hu na.

**Kalpana nodded. Purvi introduced all. And after they involve in some chitchat.**

...

**After dinner,**

Tarika: vese sach me ye dinner tum logo ko bhari pad gaya dono bina bulaye aagaye.

Kalpana: nahi itna bhari nahi pada. Vese tum logo se milkar accha laga. Lagta hai Tum logo k karan hi purvi ko meri kami mahsus nahi hoti thi. Kyu purvi.

**Purvi smile**. Kalpana: purvi vese aaj ka din kesa gaya..

shreya: awesome. Iske aate hi ek criminal pakda gaya.

Kalpana: oh good. Vese purvi mujhe tumse personally ek bat karni hai. Plz... tumhare friends ko bura na lage to...

Purvi: tum in logo k samne bhi bol sakti ho.

Kalpana: plz purvi.. 2 min tumhare room me hi chalte na plz...**purvi saw her**

Purvi in tension: ma thik to hai na.**and look toward SM. She was sitting with sachin. A wide smile on her face.**

Purvi (in mind): ma ko agar kuch problem hoti to hansti nahi. Ye kalpana ne kuch na kuch gadbad jarur kari hai. **She look toward ishita... she was lost in her ring with sad smile.**

Purvi: kalpana ma ki tabiyat sach me kharab hui thi.

Kalpana: tumhe koi shaq hai...

Purvi: kya bat karni hai tumhe.

Kalpana: chale?

Purvi to ST: me aayi abhi. **And she went with kalpana.**

...

Sachin to SM: mom me ab aaram karne jau. Kal ek bahut important kam hai. To aaj jitna jaldi ho sake..so jata hu.

SM: thodi der to pas me beth sakte ho na... **tarika and shreya also sit beside them.**

Tarika **look at sachin's face and ask to SM**: aunty aap purvi k sath abhi tak rahi, to vo aapko kesi lagi?

SM: aaj achanak kyu?

Tarika: aise hi puchna tha, vo aapke sath acche se rahi ya?

SM: tarika, vo bahut acchi ladki hai. Or mujhe nahi lagta mujhe usse behtar koi bhi ladki samjh sakti thi... vo rishto ki bahut kadar karti hai iska sabse bada udaharan uski or uski saheli ki dosti... itne salo bad mili thi vo, purvi se bahut naraj thi to bhi purvi se ek din me hi ghul mil gayi. Sab purani narajagi bhool gayi. Sach bolu, pahle mera ghar ek khali ghar tha, par ab purvi k karan 1 hafte k ander hi ronak aa gayi hai, or ab to aisa lagta hai. Meri jindgi me ab khushiya hi khushiya aayegi.

**SAchin listen to her and think**: ma to purvi se is had tak jud gayi hai. Pata nahi me ma ko saloni k bare me kese bata pauga.

...

**At sachvi room,**

Purvi shocked: ye sab kya hai kalpana? **This room fully decorated with red and white roses. And walls are covered from adult paintings.**

Kalpana: your time is clear na? To ab kya problem hai? Ye saree specially tumhare hisab se choose ki hai, jaldi pahno, sachin dekh ke diwana nahi ho jaye to kahna.

Purvi: ye sab abhi? Or vo sofa kaha gaya?

Kalpana: vo sofa mene upper roof wale room me lagwa diya, mujhe chahiye tha. Or purvi me tum logo ko koi galat kam karne ko to nahi kah rahi hu. jab tum logo ki love marriage hai to phir ye to tum logo k liye sabse bada surprise hona chahiye, make this night is unforgettable. ... ab mera muh kya dekh rahi ho? Ye saree she started to help purvi .

kalpana: vese Aunty ne to abhi se apne pote potiyo k sapne dekhne shuru kar diye.. very funny na. Mene unse kaha plz aunty thoda to wait kariye..1 sal bad aap unse demand kar lena par ek saal to unhe jeene do. Sahi kaha na mene..

**After sometime : **wow you look very pretty and hot... aane do aaj us sachin ko, aate hi baho me na le liya to kahna... purvi saw kalpana with blank look.

Purvi **(in mind):** kalpana, tum jo soch rahi ho, vo shayad jindgi bhar nahi ho payega, kya me sach me sachin sir ki jindgi me jagah le bhi paugi **and her eyes feel with some tears.**

Kalpana(**in mind):** janti hu tum logo ko ek dusre ko accept karna mushkil hai, par dheere dheere sab aasan karke rahugi.

Kalpana: me abhi sachin ko bulake lati hu. bye. **She leave. Purvi continually looked in mirror. **

...

**At hall **

Kalpana: pahle to room me jane ki jaldi thi, ab kya ho gaya? **Sachin looked her with confusion.**

Kalpana: aise kya dekh rahe ho, aunty ka dinner ho gaya hai to ab vo medicine leke aaram karegi, tum bhi aaram kar lo, kal breakfast pe milte hai.

Sachin stood: kabhi kabhi mujhe aisa lagta tum doctor nahi ho, tumhe khud ko treatment ki jarurat hai.

Kalpana: thank you. Me khud ka treatment le lugi now go... **and she sit on sachin's place. Sachin leave.**

Tarika: purvi kaha hai

Kalpana: vo... ab tum logo se sidha kal milegi... mujhse bat karni ho to kar sakte ho. **Tarika and shreya looked each other..**

Shreya: vese tarika, i think me bhi chalu, tumhara diya hua gift waste nahi hona cahiiye na..

Tarika smile: ok..kalpana aisa karte hum kal milte... vese tumne kuch plan kiya kya. In dono ko pahle room me jane nahi de rahi thi or ab dono ko bhejne ki jaldi..

Kalpana: plan? Nahi planning kuch nahi bus ek chota sa surprise hai .kal purvi se hi puch lena. Vo khud hi bata degi bye...**ST leave.**

...

So friends in next chapter read about sachvi's first night and yes dareya too... kabhi khushi kabhi gum.

What happened when sachin and saloni met.. will saloni going with sachin's decision or what...

Read and keep review...


	14. 14th

**AT dareya home,**

**Daya entered house**: kya bat hai aaj ghar me ek alag hi khushbu aa rahi hai.

**Shreya: **aa gaye aap.. **she was wearing a black long full sleeves gown.**

**Daya: **ha, vo shreya me aaj abhijeet k sath hotel me hi khana khake aa gaya, tumhe phone kiya par tumne uthaya nahi.

**Shreya**: koi bat nahi me bhi aaj purvi k yahi se khana khake aayi hu...

**Daya**: ye tumne kya pahna hua hai. Aaj tumhare night suit kaha gaye...

**Shreya: **vo aaj kuch naya try kiya.

**Daya: **ye bilkul accha nahi lag raha...change kar lo.

**Shreya: **ok kar leti hu, vese mene socha khana to dono khake aaye hai to kyu na ye cold-drink sath me le..

**Daya: **ok...vese aaj ka case solve ho gaya, dimag se ek bahut bada tension utar gaya... vo me bhi isi karan cold drink laya tha** and he also remove a bottle from bag.**

**Shreya : **meri wali aaj taste karte aapki wali kal.

**Daya: **nahi tumhari wali kal karege aaj meri wali.**.and both started argueing...**

**Shreya**: accha ek kam karte, aap meri layi hui test karo, me aapki layi hui, kesa idea laga..

**Daya nodded . both sit on sofa and took a 2 glass and serve cold drink... **

**After taking 3-4 sip... both was little jerked and coughed..**

**Daya: **kya hua?

**Shreya: **kuch nahi thodi kadvi hai..

**Daya**: same here**... both look in each other eyes... daya: **vese shreya sach me ye gown utar do, accha nahi lag raha.. tumpe ye bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha..

**Shreya: **aap hi utaar do...** daya hesitate. Both took few more sips. And wine started working on them...**

**Shreya: **vese sach puchu aap kya laye the?

**Daya: **same me bhi puchna chahta hu?

**Both: **wine...

**Daya: **vo itne dino se hum log dur hai.. and aise me kuch bhi...

**Shreya lost in daya: **aise me kya...** daya came close to shreya and both hugged each other...**

**After some time they share a lip kiss and started kissing each other... daya remove her gown and saw she was wearing a red, short nighty. Both lost in each other and consummate their marriage.**

...

_**A village**_

_**A marriage was done. 10 year old bride and 15 year old groom sat on mandap... bride looking very happy but groom was not... he was again and again saw his parents... he was totally disturbed.**_

_**After marriage ritual complete, at groom place**_

_**Groom: **__mai mene kaha na mujhe aage padna hai, me yaha nahi bade shahar me kaka k pas rahna chahta hu. kaka ne mujhe bataya vaha bahut badi school hai, vo log meri padai k result se khush hai, me aage vaha jana chahta hu._

_**Groom's father: **__dekh bahut ho gaya tera natak, tu pad le, par sambhalni to aage kheti badi hi hai.. chale ja 2-4 sal or manmani kar le, uske bad tujhe lout k to yahi aana hai, ab to teri dulhan bhi is ghar me aa gayi._

_**Groom: **__kaka kahte hai, ye sab galat hai, or is karan vo bhi is shadi me nahi aaye._

_**Groom's father: **__tere us kaka ne tera dimag kharab kar diya hai. Khud to shahar me jake betha hua hai, or yaha mere pariwar ko bagad raha hai... ab tu sun le, ye jo ladki is ghar me aayi hai, vo aake jake teri jimmedari rahegi, to accha yahi rahega, tu pad likh ya kuch bhi kar bus pariwar chalane k liye tujhe vapas yahi lout k aana hai... _

_**He stared his parents and went inside his room, some luggage take a place of his room. **_

_**His mother: **__teri dulhaniya k hai, abhi kuch mahine mere sath soyegi, phir isi kamre me rahegi tere sath...__** and she leave. He kicked luggage. a bundle of copies fallen down. He looked some pages... and read a name in very beautiful writing: **__ishita thakur ...__** and suddenly he thought something... He torn a paper and writing a letter for his parents... and took some clothes, his books, documents and some money from his gullak. He packed his suitcase. he jump from window and ran from there. **_

**And he woke up with sweat****...drank lots of water...and wiped her sweat...**

...

**AT sachvi place**

**Sachin entered room. And saw the decoration.**

**Sachin: **mujhe laga hi tha ye kalpana kuch na kuch gadbad jarur karne wali hai. Purvi plz ab tum tumhari is pagal dost ko samjha lo. Ye sab karke kuch fayda nahi hai. **And he saw toward purvi.**

**Purvi looked in mirror with teary eyes. After heard sachin's voice, she wiped her tears and turn.**

**Sachin gave a look to purvi and he totally lost in her beauty. She was looking different this time. He was continually looking her. **

**Purvi inturpted him: **me isme kya kar sakti hu. mujhe khud ko nahi malum tha vo ye sab karne wali hai.

**Sachin with some jerk voice**: vo ... usne room me ye sab kya laga diya.. **and he tried to remove paintings. Purvi continually looking sachin.**

**Sachin tired, the paintings were completely glued to the walls.**

**Sachin: **aise room me koi bhi aa jayega to pata nahi kya sochega. Ma bhi is ghar me hai. tumhari vo dost sach me pagal hai.

**Purvi after some silence: **sir... aapse ek bat puchu.

**Sachin stopped and saw purvi: **kya?

**Purvi: **aapne apni aage ki zindgi k bare me kuch socha hai?

**Sachin slap his head: **o shit, purvi me tumhe batana bhul gaya.. aage ki zindgi.. tumhe malum hai, shayad tum mujhse bahut jaldi aajad ho jaogi...** and he smile.**

**Purvi shocked: **matlab?

**Sachin: **are vo criminal... jo aaj pakda gaya, tumne or Kevin ne jise pakda, vo saloni ka husband hi tha. ab kal me saloni se milne jana wala hu.. kal usse bat karta hu, vo aise criminal k sath rahna chahegi ya mere sath... aage uska jo bhi faisla ho. Vese me nahi chahuga vo aise criminal k sath zindgi aage badaye. **Purvi sat on bed. she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.**

**Sachin: **tumhe kya hua?

**Purvi: **kuch nahi. Mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai. Me change karke aati hu.

**Sachin: **purvi yaha ka sofa kidhar gaya?

**Purvi with lost voice: **kalpana ne upper wale room me rakhwa diya, aap bed pe so sakte hai, mujhe koi pareshani nahi. **And she stood.**

**Sachin: **purvi vese ek bat bolu.

**Purvi: **kya?

**Sachin: **yo are looking so beautiful. Koi bhi ladka tumhe aasani se pasand kar lega. Me saloni k sath committed hu nahi to me bhi soch sakta tha...** purvi went inside bathroom.**

**And she started sobbing... purvi: **me bhi kitni badi pagal hu sochne lag gayi ma meri ho sakti, ye ghar mera ho sakta. Par mujhe itna bura kyu lag raha. Ye sab to pahle se hi clear tha... me bhi.. shadi k ek hafte me hi itni umeede kese laga li... purvi tu sirf yaha ma ki haalat sudhrane tak hai, iske bad is ghar ko tujhe chodna hi hai... mat jud, itna kisi se bhi... **and she wiped her tears... changed clothes. And she exit from bathroom.**

**Sachin: **purvi, vese ek choti si bat or kahni hai tumse.

**Purvi: **kya?

**Sachin: **ma se plz thodi si duri banake rakho, agar tum unme jyada involve ho gayi to vo tumse alag nahi ho payegi.** Purvi stared sachin and nodded.**

**She slept one side on bed. ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kalpana log-off laptop with thud noise**: Malum tha mujhe kuch na kuch gadbad jarur hai... sorry purvi tumhare room me camera lagana pada.. par mujhe sach me janna tha sab normal hai ya nahi...and I told you mr. Sachin. Purvi ko tumse itni aasni se alag hone nahi dugi... vo koi khilona nahi hai... jiske emotions k sath tum khel sakte ho.

...

So 3 life began...

Dareya shared a happy moments.

Sachvi shared a sad moments, upsss not sachvi, its only...purvi and kalpna.

And i think you can guess the 3rd one... anyway next chapter you can read more about him...


	15. 15th

**He was checking his mobile again. And saw a pic of sign on paper. (when she signing at hospital)**

**Dushyant: **vohi naam, vohi writing, ye kese ho sakta hai. Me jise piche chod k aa gaya tha. Vo aaj phir se meri zindgi k samne hai. Kya ye sab aise hi chalne du? Ya use sach bata du? Par kyu? Ab tak to vo bhi bhool chuki hogi. Par uski is zindgi k liye me hi jimmedar hu. agar us din use chod k na bhaga hota to, shayad vo aaj safe rahti. Kyu mujhe itna bura lag raha hai jabki vo shadi legal nahi thi. Baba aap logo ki ek galti ne meri zindgi ko phir se uljha k rakh diya hai. Me kyu karu? I think mujhe kaka se hi bat karni chahiye, unhone hi har bar meri madad ki hai. **And he dialled a number.**

...

**Next morning,**

**At sachvi home.**

**Kalpana continually knocked room of sachvi.**

**After taking bath, Sachin exit from bathroom: **aa gayi aafat subah subah pareshan karne. purvi utho ye pakka kalpana hi hai.

**Purvi: **me bathroom me ja rahi hu, me uske sawalo k jabab nahi de sakti.** And she went inside the bathroom.**

**Sachin: **acchi aafat gale pad gayi.** And he open d door.**

**Kalpana stared him... sachin: **kya hua aise kya dekh rahi ho..

**Kalpana hide her anger**: so... kesi rahi first night. i think kal tum or purvi ek ho gaye hoge..

**Sachin in little anger: **listen meri life me...** and he saw his mother also came...**

**SM: **ye bhi kesi bate puch rahi ho? Vese sachin, mene to in sabme dimag bhi nahi lagaya tha or nahi tumhari us cid team ne. Vo to kalpana hume mil gayi... kal ka pura decoration isi ne kiya..

**Sachin with hesitation: **aap ko malum tha ye sab?

**Kalpana: **to ye din bhar ghar me thi to malum nahi rahta tha kya? Even in logo ne to meri help ki sab decorate karne me.

**Sachin: what? And he was thinking about paintings...**

**Kalpana slowly: **don't worry vo paintings mene last me lagayi, aunty k jane k bad. usme ishita ne thodi bahut madad ki.** (loudly)** vese tum naha bhi liye, aaj jogging k liye nahi gaye, rat ko thakan jyada ho gayi thi kya? Hmmm or tum Kuch jyada jaldi nahi uth gaye ho?Purvi kaha hai vo dikhayi nahi de rahi **Sachin stared kalpana.**

**Sachin: **vo naha rahi hai. Mujhe bhi ready hona hai. Me bad me dining table pe milta hu.

**Sm: **me nashta laga deti hu**. and she leave.**

**Kalpana**: tum log sach me bahut jyada unromantic ho. Vo alag naha rahi tum alag... so sad.

**Sachin: **tumne bade experience le liye hai na shadishuda zindgi k...

**Kalpana**: kaha pe... afsos mujhe tum logo ki tarah kkoi perfect soul mate mila hi nahi.. vese vo paintings hatana chahoge bhi to nahi hategi, fevicol ka majboot jod hai ye ...

**Sachin: **or tumhe lagta me aisi paintings room me rahne duga... no way... iska solution bhi jaldi nikal luga...

**Kalpana: **to nikal lo. Purvi ko bahut time lag raha hai... me dekhu..

**Sachin stopped her: **mere room me ghusne ki jarurat nahi. Vo aa jayegi thodi der me bahar..

**Kalpana: **vese kal tumhe purvi kesi lag rahi thi? I bet u tumne purvi ko itna saja sawra hua kabhi nahi dekha hoga.

**Sachin: **tumhara hospital ka time nahi ho raha.. jao yaha se... mera dimag mat khao...**kalpana gave a look to sachin and leave.**

**Sachin: **kesi musibat gale pad gayi hai..**.purvi exit from bathroom.**

**Sachin: **tum abhi tak nahayi nahi. Me roz roz bureau k liye tumhara wait nahi karne wala hu ok? jaldi taiyar ho jao. Ya apni two wheeler le lo us doctor se.

**Purvi: **aap aaj sach me saloni se milne wale ho.

**Sachin nodded : **hmm.. par dophar k bad... abhi ek bar bureau hoke aa jau.

**Purvi: **aap akele ja sakte ho, me taxi se aa jaugi. Vese bhi aaj mujhe shayad der ho jaye.

**Sachhin look her: **as u wish.** And sachin leave for dining table.**

**...**

**At dining table:**

**After breakfast,**

**Sachin: **mom me nikal raha hu. purvi kah rahi vo aaj thoda late aayegi.

**SM look her: **kyu kya hua?

**Kalpana look purvi's face. She was little upset.. kalpana: **hona kya hai aunty. Thak gayi hogi kal.. ab hum logo ko kese batayegi, vese bhi aisi bate batane me thodi to hichak hi hoti hai.. kyu purvi?

**purvi started looking her leg side: (in mind): **pata nahi kab tak ye sab handle karna hoga? Kya sach me main ma se duri bana sakti hu? kash me is ghar me aayi hi nahi hoti. **Kalpana was continually looking her face.**

**Kalpana: **vese chalo aaj vese bhi tum late ja rahi ho to hum sab log lunch bahar kahi lete hai.. tumhari un friends ko bhi bula lo. Vo shreya and tarika.. ishita tum bhi chalo... sab log thodi der bahar hoke aate. Aunty aap bhi chalna chaho to manahi nahi hai..

**SM: **nahi tum log hoke aao, har jagah me kaha jaugi tum logo k sath...

**Sachin**: mom me chalta hu. mujhe late ho rahi hai. **And he leave. Purvi look toward sachin and a tear drop from her eyes.**

**...**

**Kalpana, tarika, ishita and purvi sat on a restaurant.**

**Tarika: **yar ye shreya ne kitni late kar di hai..

**Purvi: **aati hogi, bureau gayi hogi pahle.

**Tarika: **kisne kaha, vo aaj bureau pahuchi nahi. And tumhare kahne pe mene use 3-4 call kiye to ek bhi nahi uthaya... bad me uska hi call aaya.. usko bola bahar lunch ka to pahle bahane banana lag gayi.. bahut force kiya tab ready hui hai... i think mera formula kam kar gaya hai..

**Kalpana: **kesa formula.

**Tarika: **bahut funny hai... shreya ki shadi ko ek mahina ho gaya tha.. par dono miya bibi ek dusre k liye time hi nahi nikal pa rahe the or jab bhi time mila to ek dusre k samne hichkichahat... bus kal ek wine gift de di use... and u know purvi kal abhijeet ne daya ko bhi ek bottle gift me di thi ...to... i think dono melt ho gaye hoge** and she laugh... **

**Kalpana: **good. Dekha purvi aise hote hai couple... jo first night k bad ek dusre ko chodna hi nahi chahte hai.. **purvi look toward tarika..**

**Tarika: **vese kal tumne purvi ko kuch surprise diya tha..

**Kalpana: **yes... mene bhi inki first night k liye room decorate kiya tha.. tum dosto k dimag me ye bat kyu nahi aayi.**. tarika look toward purvi..**

**Purvi: **kalpana mene kaha tha na vo mera time...

**Kalpana: **to ab tum bata do, hua kal kuch.. **and she started looking purvi..**

**Ishita : **matlab kal aap dono dosto k liye khas din tha hai na...

**Kalpana: **purvi tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho. Mene kuch pucha tumse.

**Purvi: **i think shreya aati tab tak me washroom hoke aa jati hu.** and she went toward washroom.**

**Kalpana: **tumhe kya lag raha un dono k beech me kuch hua hoga..

**Tarika with little jerk: **me kya bata sakti hu. vo dono hi jane.** (in mind): **kalpana ka yaha aana accha hi hai. hope so ye sachin or purvi ko ek kar de.**. (to ishita): **vese tum batao tumhari pahle ki life kesi thi.

**Ishita**: kuch khas nahi, din bhar ghar k kam rahte the...gaanv me vese bhi yaha se bahut alag mahol rahta hai...

**Tarika: **to future me tumne shadi ka socha hai ya nahi.

**Ishita little anger: **meri shadi ho chuki hai..

**Kalpana fake laugh: **ok kab jab tum 10 sal ki thi... kaha hai tumhara vo so called pati... u know phir to bachpan me khel khel me kahi bar shadi ho chuki hai meri... me or purvi chote the tab koi bhi natak hota tha to usme participate karte the... and hum log bakayda pure rasmo riwazo k sath shadi ka natak karte the..

**Tarika: **tabhi purvi acting karne me expert hai, koi bhi criminal ko pakdana hota to usko pahle bhes badal k bheja jata...

**Kalpana: **mujhe to lagta hai vo bachpan wale khel abhi tak khel rahi hai**...tarika look at her**

**Tarika (in mind): **kahi ise shaq to nahi ho gaya hai.. ye aise kyu kah rahi hai .

**Shreya came: **hi sorry thoda late ho gaya. Vo aaj neend hi nahi khuli...

**Tarika teased her:** hmmm or vo bhala kyu..

**Shreya hit her**: shut up... kuch secrete share nahi kiye jate... purvi kaha hai?

**Kalpana: **washroom, aati hi hogi...

**...**

**Purvi crossed a table and saw dushyant and a old man waere sitting on there... dushyant eyes were filling with tears. And old man consoled him..**

**Purvi: **hello sir. Aap yaha pe? Kuch problem hai..

**Dushyant (wiped tears): **nahi vo bus kuch personal problems.. anyway tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

**Purvi: **kuch nahi. Bus lunch pe aayi thi..

**Dushyant little confused**: sachin k sath?

**Purvi take a deep breath: **unke sath to shayad hi kabhi aana ho. tarika shreya kalpana ishita or me...

**Dushyant heard ishita name and he started feeling uncomfortable: **vo..vo bhi aayi yaha..

**Purvi: **kon?

**Dushyant changed topic**: vo ..doctor kalpana... Kevin ko malum padta to vo to bureau chod k pahle pahuch jata..

**Purvi: **Kevin sir... kalpana k liye yaha aa jate... matlab.

**Dushyant: **kuch nahi aise hi.. vo tum to janti ho kevin ki flert karne ki aadat, bus abhi vo us doctor k sath flirt karne ka try karta rahta hai.. is karan..

**Purvi with little smile**: vese Jodi buri nahi hai, hai na?** Dushyant also smile. **Vese sir ye kon hai...**indicated to old man **aap sach me mujhe thoda pareshan dikh rahe the.

**Dushyant: **nahi aisi koi bat nahi,, vo ma... bus meri ma ki tabiyat thodi down hai to...ye mere kaka hai, mere baba k chote bhai... bus aisa man lo aaj yaha pe hu to inhi ki badolat..

**Old man: **galat, sirf tum apni mehnat or lagan k karan yaha pe ho. Or dushyant mene tumhe pahle bhi kahi bar kaha hai, biti bato ko bhool jao... zindgi jese chal rahi chalne do, or sabse badi bat sirf apne dil ki suno, dil se liye fesle agar galat bhi hote hai to bhi unme ek aatmsantushti rahti hai... kabhi afsos nahi rahta... isi karan to bade bujurg bhi kah kar gaye, suno sabki, karo man ki... umeed hai tumhe meri bate samajh aa gayi hogi... ab me bhi chalta hu...**purvi touched his feet he give blessing to her and leave from there..**

**purvi: **sir vese agar aap chahe to hum logo ko join kar sakte..

**dushyant: **nahi tum dosto k beech mera kya kam...**kevin entered**

**Kevin: **kya bat hai dushyant, tumhare kaka ka phone aaya tha subah subah mere pas.. kah rahe the thode pareshan ho... kuch problem ho gayi kya?

**Dushyant: **nahi.. vo unse milke thoda accha lag raha hai.. tum yaha pe..

**Kevin: **tumhe dundte dundte hi aaya hu... vese purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Dushyant Tum kahi purvi or sachin ko leke to pareshan nahi ho...

**Purvi: **ye hum logo k liye kyu ppareshan rahege?

**Kevin: **vo aaj sachin saloni se... i mean... vo... tumhe sachin ne bata diya hoga...

**Purvi saw other side: **me chalu, sab log mera wait kar rahe hoge.. vese dushyant sir ne to mana kar diya par aap shayad hume lunch pe join karna chahe...

**Kevin: **hume matlab? Tumhare siway koi or bhi aaya hai kya?

**Dushyant**: aaya nahi aayi... doctor kalpana hai iske sath...or shreya tarika bhi,

**Kevin: **sure , me join karuga tumhe..**purvi smile **or me akela hi kyu dushyant bhi karega..

**Dushyant with hesitation: **nahi mujhe kam hai, mujhe chalna chahiye

**Kevin (slowly): **are bat samajh, itni ladkiyo k beech me akela accha nahi laguga, chal chup chap, teri tension bhi kum ho jayegi...** and he dragged dushyant and follow purvi..**

**Tarika: **lo vo aa rahi purvi

**Kalpana: **sath me bandaro ki toli bhi pakad k la rahi, ye hum logo k beech kya karne aa gaye..

**Trio came. Kevin to waiter: **excuse me, yaha pe 2 chair or laga dijiye..

**Kalpana: **tum logo ko kisi ne invite nahi kiya?

**Kevin**: kiya na purvi ne kiya.. abhi ...**dushyant saw toward ishita and tried to leave...**

**Kevin pushed him on a chair and that chair was situated near to ishita... he stared Kevin..**

**Kevin**: dushyant or mujhe bhi bahut bhook lagi thi... yaha purvi mil gayi usne offer kiya to hum log mana nahi kar paye**...**

**Purvi: **kalpana, mene hi bola in logo ko... plz ab bethne do...** and purvi was about to sitting on chair near to kalpna but Kevin was sat on that chair. purvi saw him and sit other side of ishita..**

**Kalpana: yaha purvi bethne wali thi..**

**Kevin: sorry **mujhe nahi malum tha vo beth gayi na ishita k pas...**kalpana looked toward purvi... and suddenly her eyes stopped on dushyant who was totally wet in sweating.**

**Kalpana to dushyant: **itni garmi bhi nahi ki aapko itna pasina aa raha hai... mr. Dushyant.. koi problem hai..

**Dushyant wiped sweat from handkerchief: **nahi vo bus..

**Purvi: **unki ma ki tabiyat kharab hai is karan shayad vo thoda pareshan..** Kevin started laughing..**

**Purvi stared him: **sir isme hansne ki kya bat hai?

**Kevin: **dushyan ki ma... dushyant apne ma baap ko kab se chod chukka hai, abhi vo tum jin kaka se mili thi, vo hi hai sirf unke rishtedaro ki list me...tumhe kisne kah diya?

**Purvi shocked**: par mujhe dushyant sir ne khud ne kaha tha, aapne jhoot bola?...** Kevin looked toward dushyant**

**Dushyant: **vo.. vo.. kaka mile unhone bataya abhi, is karan... unhe to malum hai na mere ghar k logo k bare me, vo unke sab haal chaal batate rahte..

**Kevin: **ye bat aaj tak mujhe to batayi nahi tune..

**Kalpana: **koi nayi bat nahi.. tum cid walo ki aadat ban gayi hai shayad jhoot bolna...

**Kevin: **aisa kese kah sakti ho? Aise kon se jhoot bol diye aapse..

**Kalpana: **vo to waqt aane pe sab malum pad jayega..

**Purvi interrupted: **ye sab chodo, hum log yaha lunch karne aaye hai na... to order kare..

**And the lunch started... Kevin tried to talk more and more kalpana other side dushyant tried to avoid to see ishita... in between them, suddenly ishita's hand touched with dushyant's hand... and dushyant saw toward her... and first time he saw her innocent face with mark of wounds...again dushyant started feeling guilts...**

**Dushyant stood: **Kevin mujhe late ho raha hai, me ja raha hu..**. and he leave... ishita confused why he saw her like this.. **

**Kevin**: ise achanak se konsa kam yaad aa gaya?

**Kalpana: **hmmm, mujhe pahle din se hi doubt hai is aadmi k dil me bhi koi bahut bada raaz dafan hai.

**Kevin: **is aadmi k dil me bhi ... it means or kis aadmi k dil k haal janti ho?

**Kalpana **looked a side**: sachin... All look toward kalpana...**

**Kevin tried to changed d topic: **or mere dil k raaz kbare me kya janti ho?

**Kalpana avoid him**: purvi me last time tumse puchti hu? kal tumhare or sachin k beech me kuch hua tha?

**Purvi: **tum is sawal k piche kyu pad gayi ho? Hua tha hum logo k beech sab kuch... bus yahi sunna chahti thi na?

**Kalpana with taunt: **kitni strange bat hai na, kal jisne first night ko celebrate kiya aaj vo yaha kisi or ladki k sath aaya hai** and she look toward a table back side of purvi.. all saw toward this direction..**

_**Sachin pulled a chair for a lady.. she was sitting... **_

**Kalpana: **mujhse jhoot bolna kab band karogi purvi...** and she leave from there...**

**Purvi's eyes filling with tears... and she also leave... ishita follow her...**

**...**

**So friends on your demand its time little long chapter...**

**What happend next... will all tell d truth to kalpana**

**Will saloni accept sachin's proposal**

**Will purvi leave Sachin house... **

**When kalpna Kevin and ishita dushyant share a bonding?**

**For all question's answer.. keep reading.. tc... bye bye..**

**And thanks all for review...**


	16. 16th

**Sachin: **thanks tum yaha mere kahne pe aayi

**Saloni: **itna jaruri kya kam tha tumhe?

**Sachin: **me tumse kuch bat karna chahta tha.

**Saloni: **bolo.

**Sachin: **actually saloni, me bus yahi... vo sandeep...

**Saloni: **sachin actually mujhe bhi tumse sandeep k bare me bat karni thi.. vo mujhe abhi tak yakeen nahi ho raha sandeep aisa kar sakte hai... par mujhe abhi bhi kahi na kahi lag raha hai ki kahi tum logo se koi galti...

**Sachin**: saloni koi galti nahi hui, use pure saboot k sath pakda hai...

**Saloni: **pata nahi kis bat par yakeen karu.. vo itna ghatiya kam kese kar sakte hai. Ek bar bhi unhone apne pariwar k bare me, mere bare me nahi socha...**and her eyes were filling with tears.**

**Sachin: **saloni plz usko hum log nahi badal sakte... **after some silence** : kya tum aage bhi aise criminal k sath rahna chahogi.. **Saloni looked him and started thinking something.**

**Sachin : **kya soch rahi ho?

**Saloni: **sachin... hum log jis desh me rahte hai, vaha pe ek bar shadi ho jati hai to phir itni aasani se rishte nahi tutte. Or jisme me ek ladki hu.. agar mene aaj ye rishta toda to kal ko mere pas jeene k liye koi sahara nahi rahega. Mere mom dad ki condition bhi itni acchi nahi ki me unke pas vapas ja saku... or ye samaj.. ye to mujhe hi bekar nazaro se dekhega.

**Sachin: **tum kab se samaj ka sochne lag gayi...

**Saloni: **sachin agar un logo ka nahi sochti thi to aaj hum dono sath hote the... kash mene us waqt himmat dikha di hoti... or tumhare sath ghar chodke chali gayi hoti.. par ab koi fayda nahi...

**Sachin**: or me kahu ki me ab bhi tumhe apnane k liye taiyar ho.

**Saloni with question look: **tum majak kar rahe ho, tumhari shadi ho chuki hai shayad.. mujhe sania ne bataya tha. Me dusri patni ka darja lu, isse accha to...

**Sachin: **nahi tum jesa soch rahi ho vesa nahi hai.. purvi or mene sirf ma ko dikhane k liye shadi ki... sach me mujhe aisa malum hota to me shadi karta hi nahi tha.. par mujhe laga that um sandeep ko chod k mere pas nahi aaogi.. to ma k liye usse shadi...

**Saloni: **it means jab tak me nahi thi tab tak kisi or ladki k sath involve ho gaye or ab jab mere milne ki umeed dikhi to phir se mere sath ...

**Sachin: **tum galat samjh rahi ho. Mere or uske beech me kuch bhi nahi hai.. kuch bhi nahi... mene bus ma ki tabiyat me sudhar ho is karan shadi ki thi... or me use ma k thik hone par phir se chodne wala tha.. sach me tumhe yakeen na ho to me usse tumhari bat karwa sakta hu.. me tumhari jagah meri jindgi me kisi ko nahi de sakta..

**Saloni shocked, with teary eyes: **itna pyaar karte ho mujhse?

**Sachin: **apni jaan se jyada...

**Saloni: **sachin kya hum log phir se ek...

**Sachin with smile: **yes.. ho sakte... mene sirf tumhe pyaar kiya hai sirf tumhe... or kisi ko bhi nahi...** saloni stood and hugged him tightly... sachin also hugged her.**

**Shreya, tarika, and Kevin heard all conversation.**

**Kevin from behind: **sachin aisa kese kar sakte ho tum?**Sachin and saloni looked him.**

**Sachin: **kis bare me bat kar rahe ho.

**Kevin in little angry tone**: sachin tum purvi ko chodne ki bat... paagal ho gae ho, acchi khasi ghar me khushiya aayi hui hai or tum unhe thokar mar rahe ho.

**Sachin: **plz Kevin mujhe mat samjhao.. tumhe bhi malum hai, ye shadi sirf ek samjhota thi...

**Tarika: **or aunty unhe kesa lagega agar unhe malum pada ki purvi..

**Sachin: **ma ko me samjha duga... ma meri khushi chahegi to unhe koi pareshani nahi hogi... vese bhi ma meri zindgi k liye pareshan thi or ab...

**Shreya**: sir u know aaj tak aap mere liye ideal rahe par aaj sach me afsos ho raha hai.. agar aap sach me apni ma k bare me sochte hote to aisa faisla kabhi nahi lete... or in sabme purvi ka kya? Uska kya hoga?

**Sachin: **purvi to mujhse bhi jyada khilaf thi is shadi k... use khushi hogi mujhse alag hokar..

**Kevin: **sachin tum sach me apni ma k bare me sochte ho to plz aisa kadam kabhi mat uthana. Isse jyada koi tumhe nahi samjha sakta...** tarika shreya and kevin leave...**

**Saloni: **sachin i think hume ye sab yahi pe khatm kar dena chahiye. koi bhi hamare ek hone se khush nahi hoga..

**Sachin: **me kisi ki parwah nahi karta... ek bar sab set ho jayega to sab khush rahege... me sach me bahut khush hu.. me moka milte hi ma se bat karuga..** and both leave.**

**/...**

**AT sachvi home,**

**purvi and ishita entered home and saw kalpana talking with SM:**

**SM: **aa gayi tum. Mujhe tumse kuch bat karni thi.

**Purvi scared and think: **kahi isne ma ko sab ...

**SM: **purvi, kalpana ne kaha, tum log kam me itna busy rahoge to apni zindgi kabhi nahi jee paoge... is karan humne socha hai ye kam to hota rhega tum log kahi bahar ghum k aa jao...

**Purvi: **ma iski koi jarurat nahi.. vo .. phir kabhi..

**Kalpana saw her in anger: **phhir kabhi kab...** purvi looked kalpana she didn't reply anything..**

**SM: **sachin ko aane do usse hi bat karti hu.. **Purvi went inside d room. Kalpana follow her...**

**SM to ishita: **in logo me phir se jhagda hua hai kya?

**Ishita (in mind): **mujhe inhe batana chahiye kya ki vaha par kya hua?

**Sm: **ye dono is tarah se bat ..tum bhi vaha in logo k sath thi... vaha kuch hua kya?

**Ishita:** bus aise hi, vo aapas me suljha lege, aap chinta mat kariye.** SM look toward purvi's room.**

**...**

**Kalpana:** purvi kab tak bhagogi apne aap se?

**Purvi: **plz kalpana meri life me interfare karna band karo...

**Kalpana: **jab tumhare or sachin me koi pyaar vyaar nahi hai to kyu ki usse shadi...

**Purvi: **tum soch rahi ho, vesa kuch nahi hai, ho sakta hai sachin or vo.. aisehi formally mile ho... tum galat samajh rahi ho..

**Kalpana: **bus karo mujhse jhoot bolna... mujhe sab malum hai, kal tum logo k beech kuch nahi hua.. or tum log agar sach me kuch bhi hota tha to saf nazar aata tha.. par afsos tum logo ki ek bhi bat se nahi lagta ki tum log ek dusre se pyaar bhi karte ho... ya phir yu kahna chahiye ki sachin tumse pyaar karta hai kyuki tumhari aankho me saf nazar aane lag gaya hai, ki tum sachin ko pyaar karne lag gayi ho, par vo nahi.

**Purvi: **aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...

**Kalpana: **plz ye mujhe bevkuf banana chod do, mere pas meri bat sabit karne k bahut se reasons hai, par tumhare pas tumhari bat ko sabit karne ka ek bhi reason nahi sach me agar mujhe apna saccha dost manti ho to plz ab ek bhi bat mat chupao.. plz... plz mujhe sab sach janna hai, tum is rishte me kyu bandhi... plz... or ab agar tumne mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya to afsos mujhe ye ghar chodke jana padega... kyuki me tujhe apni ankho k samne tabah hote nahi dekh sakti..

**Purvi eyes filling with tears: **bachpan ki kuch bato me sirf ma ki yade hai mere sath... or phir taiji ne bhi mujhe ma se kum pyaar nahi diya, bus vahi ek laalach mujhe phir se is ghar me khich laya... or sach bolu itne se dino me hi mujhe lagne lag gaya ki me shayad apni ma ko phir se pa lugi.. **and she told kalpana everything**: nahi malum tha ki vo saloni phir se sir ki life me aa jayegi a**nd started crying.**

**Kalpana:** sach me tujhse bada pagal koi nahi hai.. tu sach me... kher chod tu bus itna bata ki tu sach me sachin k sath rahna chahti hai..

**Purvi: **pata nahi, agar vo sach me mujhse pyaar nahi karte to saath me rahkar unki zindgi ko kharab nahi karna chahti..

**Kalpana**: purvi mujhe thoda sochne ka time de.. phir me tujhe batati tujhe kya karna hai or kya nahi..

**Purvi: **plz ma ko kuch mat batana..

**Kalpana**: tujhe pata hai sabse jyada taklif to unhe hi hone wali hai... abhi to mujhe hospital jana hai.. me kal bat karti hu tujhse..is haal me to tujhe jeene nahi dugi. Chal bye..** purvi looking blankly and sat on bed.**

**...**

**In evening, AT bureau:**

**half team was went for solve a case.**

**Dushyant : **is tarah to me pagal ho jauga... mujhe kuch na kuch sochna padega... jisse mujhe thodi to rahat mile..**and he decide something. ACP came outside from cabin.**

**Muskan and fready came bureau with 15-16 year girl. **

**Fready to ACP: **Sir vo hum log dund k leke aa gaye us accident wali ladki ki bahan ko... **Dushyant look toward both...**

**ACP: **good, purvi ko inform kar dena chahiye... vese iske ma baap...

**muskan: **sir vo... vo un logo ne sucide kar liya... ganv walo k tano se pareshan hoke...** girl started crying...**

**Fready: **sir gaanv wale to is ladki k piche bhi pade the, par is ek bhale pariwar ne apne yaha chipa k rakha tha... jese hi hum log aaye unhone chupchap humse bat ki or ise hamare hawale kar diya...

**ACP: **jab tak samaj me aise ghatiya log rahege, is desh ki tarakki bhi nahi hogi..

**Girl: **meri jiji kaha hai, mujhe unse milna hai. Aap logo ne bola tha aap log unse milwayege..

**ACP: **tum logo ne bahut accha kam kiya. Tum log ghar pe jake aaram karo... dushyanttt

**Dushyant came:** yes sir...**and he look toward girl, she was still sobbing..**

**ACP: **sachin or purvi dono hi bureau me nahi hai to aisa karo tum ise purvi k yaha lekar chale jao, or ise koi bhi taklif nahi ho is bat ka dhyan rakhna.** Dushyant nodded and leave with her...**

**...**

**In car:**

**Girl: **mujhe vishwas nahi ho raha ki me apni jiji se mil rahi hu, mujhe to laga tha ki ab me unse kabhi nahi mil paugi..vese bhi unke sath jo kuch bhi hua mere karan hi hua, na vo meri shadi rukwati or na unke sath...

unhe bhi padne ka shouk tha par unki shadi k karan unki padayi aadhi rah gayi or phir jab jiji ko laga ki ab meri bhi padayi chut jayegi or meri bhi zindgi unki tarah ho jayegi to unhone meri shadi rukwa di... par in sab k karan hamare ganv k logo ne unke sath bahut bura kiya... pata hai mujhe or ma baba ko to ye laga tha ki jiji ko gaanv walo ne dund k mar diya hai.. par vo dono bol rahe ki meri jiji zinda hai... me sach me unse mil rahi hu...

**Dushyant (in mind): **ye sab tumhare karan nahi, mere karan hua hai, agar uske sath rahkar bhi me mere aim ko achive karta to shayad tumhari shadi hone bhi nahi deta tha. Par me hi kayro ki tarah dar k bhag gaya... par ab me uski zindgi ko sudhar nahi saka to me apne aap ko kabhi maf nahi kar pauga. **Car stopped.**

**Dushyant: **aa gaye tumhari bahan k pas...**girl was looking very happy.:** vese tumhara nam nahi bataya tumne..

**Girl: **harshita.

**Dushyant: **nice name... **he knocked d door.**

**...**

**I knew this chapter was lil boring**

**but next part is lot of twist... **

**what ... saloni accept sachin proposal... yes she is... wait for twist..**

**what is dushyant decision... **

**and what is ishita reaction after meet her sister and know about her parents.**

**So get ready for tasha and vivek's marriage..**

**Thanks for review..**

**Guest: ya its little dragging... i will tried to improved it... **


	17. 17th wedding day

**SM opened the door,**

**Sm**: beta is waqt, koi kam tha?

**Dushyant: **vo ishi... ishita se milna tha.** Ishita came.**

**Ishita: **ji kahiye..**. he moved and ishita saw her sis...**

**Ishita's eyes filled with tear. She smile and hugged her sis : **harshi.. tu thik hai... bhagwan ka lakh lakh shukiriya.. mujhe vishwas nahi ho raha tu mere pas khadi hai...

**Harshita**: in logo ne mujhe dund liya..**she look ishita was stand with help of crutch**: aapke panv ko kya hua.

**Ishita looked outside: **ye sab chodo. ma baba kaha hai? Vo dikhayi nahi de rahe.

**Harshita started crying**... ishita: kya hua? Vo log kaha hai..

**Dushyant with jerk voice**: vo log .. ab is duniya me nahi rahe..**ishita shocked.**

**Ishita stumbled. Ishita: **aap logo se kuch galatfahmi hui hai, vo log vahi ganv me hoge, aap log unhe dund nahi paye hoge...aap log ek bar phir jake dundiye plz..

**Harshita with crying: **jiji ye sach kah rahe.. un logo ne ganv walo k tano se tang hoke khudkhushi kar li...

**Ishita yelled: **jhoot bol rahi hai tu.. is waqt tujhe mazak sujh raha hai.. vo log itne kamjor nahi the...itne kamjor nahi..** She started crying and was about to fall on her place but dushyant hold her. He tried to console her but couldn't.**

**Purvi and kalpana both came... and looked ishita's condition, they hold her and sat her on sofa.**

**Ishita to purvi: **aapne kaha tha aap un logo ko dund k layegi...vo log...** purvi confused.**

**Dushuyant told her everything about her family. **

**Purvi : **sorry ishita, mere karan aaj tumhara pariwar tut gaya... meri ek laparwahi ne tumhare pariwar ko ...shayad isi karan aaj me bhi aise mod pe khadi...

**Kalpana**: tu apne aap ko blame kyu kar rahi hai.. ye sab us bal vivah ki pratha k karan hua hai. Aaj agar us ganv me ye sab hota hi nahi. To ye sab bhi nahi hota... **after heard kalpana's words dushyant was feeling more guilt...**

**Dushyant: **jo hua use hum log nahi badal sakte... par un ganv walo ko sabak sikhana hai to aap unhe khud ko kabil bana k jawab de sakti hai. Or iske liye aapko jo bhi madad chahiye vo hum log karne ko taiyar hai. **Purvi nodded. Ishita wiped her tears. And think something. After some silence.**

**Ishita**: me bhi aap logo ki tarah ek officer banna chahti hu taki aage me kisi or k ghar ko tabah hote dekhu to aawaz uthane ki himmat kar saku.

**Purvi**: soch lo ishita, isme mehnat bahut karni padegi. Physically mentally har tarah se prepared hona rahega.

**Ishita: **me har chunoti k liye taiyar hu.

**Dushyant: **to me kal se hi aapki basic education or training k liye job hi document lagege vo ready karwata hu... or harshita tumhe aage padne ki iccha hai to tumhara bhi naam school me dalwana rahega.

**Kalpana: **u know what, mere dimag me aaj tak police or jitney bhi law se related log hai un sabki ek negative image bani hui thi. Par aaj tum logo ko dekhke lagta hai tum log itne bure bhi nahi ho.

**Sachin entered home. Kalpana again: **Bus kuch ek logo ko hata diya jaye to.** Purvi look toward sachin.**

**Sachin with smile: **kya bat hai dushyant yah ape kese aana hua?

**Dushyant stared sachin**: kuch khas nahi. Tum apni zindgi jeene me mast ho. Bus jab sab kuch hath se nikal jayega to afsos mat karna. Ek bat dhyan rakhna khud ki ki hui galtiyo ka bojh bahut bhari rahta hai...** and he look toward ishita. Kalpana tried to speak but she stopped because SM entered with tea.**

**SM to dushyant: **beta ye chay.

**Dushyant: **nahi aunty iski koi jarurat nahi thi.

**SM: **tum hamesha jaldi me hi chale jate ho. Isi karan aaj tumhe puche bina hi chay leke aa gayi. D**ushyant took a cup. **

**Sachin: **mom me aaj bahar se khana khake aa gaya hu. to ab jake aaram karta hu.. vese purvi mujhe tumse kuch bat karni hai plz andar aaogi...** kalpana tried to stop purvi but SM was looking both... **

**Dushyant ishita and kalpana look each other. Purvi follow sachin.**

**..**

**Sachvi room,**

**Sachin with a broad smile: **purvi tumhe malum hai saloni ne ha kah di. **Purvi started looking other side.**

**Sachin**: ab plz mujhe tumse ek favour chaiye. Plz

**Purvi: **kya?

**Sachin: **mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha tha ki me ma ko kese manau. Par phir sania ne mujhe jo tarika bataya vo sahi laga. purvi tum ma se thodi duri banana shuru kar do. Or ho sake jitna ma se bate karna band kar do. Tum ma ko avoid karogi to ma khud hi tumse upset ho jayegi or aise me me ma ko saloni se milwauga or vo ma se najdikiya badana shuru kar degi. Uske bad mera kam thoda aasan ho jayega. Hope u understand.

**Purvi: **good. U know aapse jyada saccha premi mene aaj tak nahi dekha jo apne pyaar k liye apni ma ko taklif pahucha sakta hai.

**Sachin little angry tone: **tum kahna kya chahti ho.

**Purvi**: kuch nahi.

**Sachin**: purvi tum vese bhi mujhse aazad hona chahti thi .. tum is bandhan me bandhna hi nahi chahti thi. Phir tumhe pareshani kis bat se hai.

**Purvi: **mene shadi sirf ma k karan ki thi. Mujhe kya malum tha unse aise alag hona padega. Kher aap...

**Kalpana entered in angry mood: **mr. Sachin, me last time warn kar rahi hu. tum ye sab karke purvi ki zindgi kharab nahi kar sakte. Agar tumne apni harkate band nahi ki to tumhari ma ko sabse pahle me sach bataugi.

**Sachin**: tumhe mujhse problem kya hai. Or ek tarah se purvi k liye accha hi ho raha hai.

**Kalpana: **accha kya accha ho raha hai, ha shayad tum jese selfish insaan se uska picha chut jayega.

**Sachin: **plz stop. Vese bhi tum logo ko shayad dikhayi nahi deta. Par me saf dekh sakta hu. purvi or Kevin ek dusre k liye kitne concern hai.. bus un dono ko is bat ka ehsas nahi hai. kalpana and purvi both shocked. Kevin ko accident me chote aayi to purvi ko taklif hone lag gayi, jabse purvi is ghar me aayi hai, Kevin k round bhi idhar jyada lagne lag gaye. vo kabhi bhi purvi k sath lunch dinner k liye ready rahta hai. vo Hamesha purvi k liye accha hi sochta hai even uske liye vo mujhse jhagde bhi kar sakta hai to mere hisab se vo dono ek dusre k sath bahut khush rahege.

**Purvi yelled: **just stopped. Bus ab iske aage ek shabd or mat bolna. Hum logo ki dosti ko aap is nazar se dekhte ho to koi aapko kuch bhi nahi kah sakta. Aapko mujhse divorce chahiye na.. me bina kuch kisi ko bole aapko 6 mahine me mujhse aazad kar dugi. Chinta mat kijiye, ma ko aapke bare me ek shabd bhi nahi bolugi.. aap khush rahiye saloni k sath...** and she entered bathroom.**

**Kalpana look toward her: **jante ho sachin sach me tum purvi k layak bhi nahi ho. Ab me bhi nahi chahugi vo tumhare sath is ghar me rahe.** And she knocked bathroom door.**

**Purvi from inside: **plz abhi mujhe akela chod do. me bad me bat karti hu tumse.** kalpana stared sachin and leave.**

**...**

**After 1 month,**

**Purvi was keeping busy herself in more and more in bureau. Dushyant prepared all document for ishita and harshita's study. And including he was giving training for fights, and giving her basic knowledge for CID trainings. Purvi also help him. Tasha and vivek marriage preparation also started. **

**At sachvi home **

**SM to kalpna: **pata nahi aaj kal purvi ko kya ho gaya hai vo mujhse bat hi nahi karti. Bureau jaldi chali jati hai or aati late hai. Uske liye bethti hu to vo aate se hi bolti me thak gayi hu sone ja rahi hu. pata nahi uske chehre pe hansi bhi nahi dikhayi deti. Vo pahle aisi nahi thi... pata nahi vo or sachin ek dusre ko bhi time dete hai ya nahi.

**Kalpana (in mind): **iccha to ho rahi inhe sab sach bata du.. par...inki haalat...

**Sachin entered. Looking toward kalpana. He hold a card**

**Sm: **purvi kaha hai?

**Sachin: **bureau me aati hogi. mom ye tasha vivek ki shadi ka card hai. Aapko bho chalna hai. And you know me vaha pe aapko mere kuch acche friends se milwane wala hu.

**Kalpana: **to abhi jitney bhi logo se mile vo tumhare acche dost nahi the.

**Sachin avoid to see kalpana: **vo log to hai hi, uske alawa... bhi

**Kalpana: **aunty actual me mujhe abhi ek important meeting me jana hai, me aapse kal milti hu, or aapki problems ko solve karne ki koshish karti hu.

**...**

**At a hotel**

**Tarika, shreya, Kevin, dushyant, ishita, abhijeet and daya was sitting on there.**

**Abhijeet: **ye doctor ne hame yaha bulaya kyu hai?

**Ishita: **mujhe lagta hai unhone purvi madam ki problem k liye hi bulaya hai.

**Kevin: **mujhe to sachin pe taras aata hai, vo purvi ko samajh hi nahi pa raha hai.

**tarika: **uski ankho pe sirf saloni nam ki patti bandhi hui hai.

**Shreya: **or mujhe to pata nahi abhi bhi yahi lagta hai ye sab situation me vo sirf or sirf sania k karan bandh rahe hai. I think hume ek bar sania se hi bat karni chahiye.

**Kalpana from behind: **sania kon?

**Shreya: **hai ek ladki, sachin sir k sath collage me thi. Tasha ne bataya tha mujhe ek bar sachin sir ne use kisi bat bahut jor se puri collage k samne chillaya tha. Bus mujhe to lag raha vo usi sab k karan ye sab kar rahi hai.

**Kalpana: **vo jo bhi kare, sachin koi dudh peeta baccha nahi jo sahi or galat me farak na kar sake. Kher mene aap sab logo ko isi karan yahi pe bulaya tha.. aap logo k hisab se purvi ko sachin se alag hona chahiye ya nahi..

**Shreya**: purvi bahut emotional hai agar vo ek bar sachin sir se jud gayi to ab agar use alag hona pada to ab vo phir kabhi kisi se nahi jud payegi..

**Kalpana: **mera bhi manna yahi hai...

**Kevin: **or pata nahi aage use koi apna bhi payega ya nahi, i mean is society me ek divorcee ko koi life partner tabhi mil sakta hai jab uske pas bahut sara bank balance ho...

**Kalpana**: oh ya.. mujhe yad aaya... sachin ne kaha mujhse Ki purvi ko koi or bhi bahut chahta hai...

**Kevin: **kon

**Kalpana**: tum...** all shocked.**

**Kevin**: kya faltu ki bate kar rahi ho, me use koi chahta vahta nahi hu.

**Kalpana:** kya vo sach me tumhe pasand nahi hai.

**Kevin: **are i mean vo acchi ladki hai par vo sirf meri acchi dost hai, me use nahi kisi ko pasnad karta hu.

**Daya: **wah, miya is bar pasand serious hai ya timepass**.**

**Kevin: **aap log meri pasand napasnd ka disscuss karne aaye ho ya purvi ki..

**Kalpana: **nahi bus matlab ab tum sachin ko clear kar sakte ho ki tum purvi se shadi karne me interest nahi ho.

**Kevin: **sachin k dimag me ye bat kaha se gayi nahi.

**Kalpana: **to phir i think ab hum sab ko saloni se bat karni chahiye.

**Shreya: **vo humse bat karegi ki kya?

**Kalpana: **try karke dekh sakte.

**Tarika: **hmm. Tasha ki shadi me vo bhi aa rahi hai. Hum sab log us waqt dekhte..

**Kalpana: **un logo ki shadi me sachin bhi shayad aunty se saloni ko milwane wala hai.

**Daya: **hope sab thik ho jaye.

**Kalpana: **sidhi unglee se ghee nahi nikla to ungli tedi karna padega.

**Tarika: **matlab.

**Kalpana: **us din tak dekhte kya condition rahti. Us hisab se second plan apply karna rahega.

**Abhijeet**: to thik hai, pahli bar ye CID team tumhare isharo pe nachegi, kyuki hum sab ko purvi ki chinta ho rahi.

**Kalpana: **thanks.

**After dinner,**

**Kalpana: **vese purvi itni der bureau me karti kya hai, aaj kal vo jaldi to kabhi bhi nahi aati.

**Dushyant: **bus khud ko alag alag jagah busy rakhti hai. Kabhi child care home chali jati, kabhi mere sath ishita or k liye discuss karti rahti, kabhi khud ko files me busy rakhti hai.

**Kevin: **in short, hum sab ghar jane k bahane dundte hai or von na jane k.

**Kalpana: **hmm. Pata nahi aunty ko in sabke bare me malum pada to un par kya effect hoga?

**Daya: **ab tumhe hi handle karna hai unhe bhi or purvi sachin k matter ko bhi. To abhi hum log chale. **All leave.**

**...**

**On Wedding day,**

**Sachvi's home**

**SM: **beta hum log taiyar ho gaye par purvi abhi tak nahi aayi.

**Sachin: **ma aap har bar uski chinta kyu karne lag jati hai. Vo tarika or k sath sidhe vahi pe pahuchegi.

**SM**: kalpana or ishita bhi abhi tak ghar nahi pahuchi hai.

**Sachin: **vo dono aa jayegi na ma. Hum log chale. Aage hi late ho raha hai.

**SM: **pahle tumhare vo abhijeet or daya ki shadi hui thi tab to tujhe itni jaldi nahi thi jane ki, ab kya ho gaya.

**Sachin**: mom me aapko mere special friend se milwana chahta hu or aap bhi usse milke accha lagega.

**SM: **chal dekhti hu kon hai tere special friends.

**At wedding hall:**

**All CID team busy in preparation. **

**Sachin and her mother came. SM saw purvi kalpana and ishita already presents.**

**SM**: ye to yahi pe hai, me abhi bat karti hu aaj purvi se. Vo mujhse thik se bat kyu nahi kar rahi.

**Sachin was looking everywhere. His eyes find saloni. She is not there..he follow his mother.**

**Sm TO PURVI: **YE KYA HAI? TUM YAHA HUM LOGO K SATH BHI TO AA SAKTI THI? **Purvi look toward sachin. His eyes was busy in finding to saloni.**

**Purvi: **ma vo mujhe bureau me kuch kam tha, to me sidhe vahi se aa gayi. Phir tab se yahi pe busy hu. mene ishita ko kah diya tha vo mere kapde lekar yahi aa gayi.

**Sachin look toward her.. and again he lost in her beauty. she was wearing a beautiful lahnga And she was looking very hot in red.**

**SM: **vese tum sach me bahut sunder dikh rahi ho. Agar tum dono ki shadi dhoomdham se hoti to tum apni shadi wale din isse bhi jyada sunder dikhti. **Purvi gave her fake smile and looking toward sachin.**

**Kalpana and ishita came: **sorry aunty. Aapko inform karna bhool gaye the. Actual me purvi or sabne force kiya to hum log bhi aa gaye. aakhir dekhe to sahi officers logo ki shadi hoti kesi hai...

**SM: **vese ishita tum bhi kafi sunder rahi ho. Ekdum alag lag rahi ho. Ab lag raha purvi agar ek mahine se mujhse bat kyu nahi kar rahi.** Purvi gave a question look**. Kitni mehnat kar rahi vo tumhe badlane k liye. Sach me purvi tum jis kam ko hath me leti ho, use pura karke chodti ho. **SM smile. Dushyant and Kevin also join them.**

**Purvi: **isme me akeli nahi dushyant sir ka bhi pura hath hai. Mujhse jyada time to vo de rahe ishita ko.

**Dushyant: **galat. Isme na mera hath hai na tumhara. Ye sab ishita ki khud ki sikhne ki lagan k karan ho raha hai.

**Kevin: **purvi vese tum 3no hi aaj kafi sunder dikhayi de rahi ho... **he look toward kalpana**. tum 3no ko hi itne traditional look me pahli bar dekh raha hu.

**Purvi smile**: thanks.** Sachin stared Kevin.**

**Sachin**: ma me ek min me aata hu** and he leave. **

**Sachin (in mind): **Kevin bhi pata nahi purvi ko lekar serious hai ya aise hi flirt kar raha...par kya sach me purvi k dil me Kevin k liye kuch hai? Us din vo kitna chilla di thi.. meri or saloni ki shadi k bad purvi kahi akeli to... me kyu itna soch raha hu? Vo pahle bhi to apni zindgi akeli hi jee rahi thi... **and he was feeling strange and then he was starting to find saloni.**

**...**

**Sachin to fready: **fready saloni aayi hai kya aaj?\

**Fready: **sir aap saloni ko bhoole nahi kya?

**Sachin: **tum apne kam se kam rakho. Mujhe batao tumne use dekha kya?

**Fready: **ha vo vaha upper wale room me hai.

**Sachin went upeer side. Fready: **ye sachin sir ko kabhi kabhi ho kya jata hai?

**..**

**Sachin was about to entered room but he stopped. He heard some voice of laughing.**

**Sania: **gr8 saloni mujhe nahi malum tha tum itna jyada dimag bhi chala sakti ho.

**Sachin**: to tumhe kya laga me sachin ko seriously le rahi hu. nahi... sachin k was financial security kya hai jo me uske sath apni zindgi bita du.. vo to sandeep ka rishta aaya tabhi mom ne mujhe uski financial status k bare me bataya. And mene comparision kiya to mujhe laga. Sachin k pas bank balance hai par itna nahi ki vo mujhe manchahe kam karne de. us par uski vo imandaari. Vo apne peshe se kabhi gaddari nahi karega... or ghar par bethe bethe din bhar uski ma ki sewa karte raho... goddd... sandeep ne mujhe har vo kam karne diye jo me karna chahti hu. even ghar k har kam k liye nokar chakar. Uske parants bhi uske pas nahi.. aise me me kese bhi rah sakti thi par afsos beech me hi sandeep pakda gaya.. us CID team k karan... bus ab aise me mujhe ye step lena hi pada.

**Sania: **matlab ab tum sachin se shadi karke use emotionally blackmail karke sandeep ko jail se chudaogi or phir...

**Saloni: **phir vapas me or sandeep... kahi or jake bus jayege... sachin ko kano kan khabar nahi hogi... vo to mere pyaar me abhi tak andha hai. Itna pagal ki apne base basaye pariwar ko Todna chahta hai... you know vo aaj mujhe apni ma se milwane wala hai...

**Sachin stunned.. his eyes filled with tears... he want to slap saloni but he controlled himself.. and went down...**

**There all was busy in tasha and vivek's marriage ritual... all was laughing and enjoy. He was feeling that he was alone and all were together. He look toward his mother, she was laughing with kalpana and purvi... he went outside... he yelled and started cry...**

**...**

**So its not ending...only 1 part reveal... most of parts remain... so keep reading and enjoy..**

**Till then bye bye. tc..**

**Thanks for review... It's too less... anyway... thanks once again.**

**...**

**Update soon "passionate desires" one more segment... on sachvi... **


	18. 18th kalvin special

**ALL enjoy wedding.**

**Kalpana and ishita was going for washroom. Suddenly she heard something and stopped behind the wall.**

**Dushyant (on phone call): **ha kaka. Aapne sach kaha tha. Ab me sach me thoda relax feel karne lag gaya hu. ek bar vo kuch ban gayi to mere dil se ye bojh uter jayega. **! (after a gape) **thik hai aap bhi apna dhyan rakhiyega. !** (after a gape) **nahi mene kaha na me un logo se milna nahi chahta. Un logo k karan hi me aaj is guilt ko leke ghum raha hu! **(after a gape) **plz ab aap mujhe force mat kijiye. Me bad me bad karta hu.

**Suddenly someone push kalpana from behind. She lost her balance and was about to fall but he hold her. Kevin: **kiski jasusi kar rahi ho yaha pe?

**Kalpana (tried to escape from Kevin's arm): **tumse matlab? Tumhari ye picha karne ki aadat abhi tak nahi gayi kya? ab chodo mujhe.

**Kevin: **ek to girne se bachaya, ab phir se thode hi girana hai...

**Kalpana: **to kya aise hi pakde rahoge kya?

**Kevin: **tum chaho to zindgi bhar k liye aise hi rah sakta hu.** Ishita smiled.**

**Dushyant heard voice. He cut the phone... Dushyant came and saw toward them.**

**Kalpana**: o Mr. Zindgi bhar...really? think practicle... 10 min me hi tumhari kamar, hath joints sab dukhne lag jayege..

**Kevin leave her: **ye hi tum doctors ka problem rahta hai.. romantic hone k naam pe tum logo ko na jane kon kon se dard dikhne lag jate hai..

**Kalpana: **tum ek din me kitni ladkiyo se flirt kar lete ho?

**Kevin**: mene kisi se flirt kiya? Kisse?** Dushyant smile. His eyes met with ishita and he tried to look other side...**

**Kalpana with taunt: **ye flirt nahi to kya hai? Aise kahte ho kisi ko pasand karte ho? Or ek taraf mujhse aisi bate kar rahe ho... tumhari us so called GF ko malum pada to bahut bura haal hoga tumhara.

**Kevin: **mujhe pakka yakin hai meri vo so called GF itni narrow mind nahi hogi...

**Kalpana hide her smile and changed the topic**: to mr. Dushyant kisse bate kar rahe the? Kis guilt ki bat kar rahe the?** Ishita also look toward dushyant.**

**Dushyant with jerk voice: **kisi se nahi... i mean kaka se... vo bus aise hi... vo bus kuch personal issue... tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho? Vaha pe sab shadi enjoy kar rahe hai or hum yaha...vahi pe chalte hai...**and he tried to leave.**

**Kevin**: ek min... ruk jao in logo k sath me hi chalte hai.

**Kalpana: **to kya hum logo k sath ladies washroom chaloge?

**Kevin: **nahi... i mean hum bahar wait...** dushyant dragged him and both leave...**

**Kalpana: **ye serious hai bhi ya nahi?

**Ishita: **vo pagal hai aapke piche.

**Kalpana with fake surprise look: **are wah ek mahine me hi kuch jyada samajhdar ho gayi ho**. Ishita bite her tongue and follow her. **vese ab jab itna dimag chalne lag gaya hai to tumhe kya lagta hai dushyant kiske bare me bat kar raha tha?

**Ishita : **patta nahi, par vo kabhi kabhi bahut ajeeb tarah se pesh aane lagte hai.. training k waqt sikhate sikhate hi kahi kho jate hai, kabhi unki ankho me pani aane lagta hai, kabhi pata nahi halka sa touch ho jane par bhi kai bar sorry bolne lag jate hai.

**Kalpana: **seriously? Sabke sath hi aisa behave hai ya?

**Ishita**: pata nahi, par mene jab bhi dekha hai baki sab logo k sath normal hi dikhe hai..aap ye sab kyu puch rahi?

**Kalpana: **kuch nahi.. bus aise hi...tum first time dushyant se us accident k waqt hi mili thi tha na?** Ishita nodded **kher chodo hum log abhi chalte ye sab bate bad me bhi hoti rahegi**. And both leave.**

**...**

**After wedding, all congratulate the new couple. **

**SM: **purvi sachin kaha pe hai?

**Purvi thinking about sachin and saloni.. and suddenly she dreamed about sachin met saloni to his mother... she scared but she acted like a normal: **vo hoge shayad yahi kahi pe...

**Kalpana think something: **hum log ghar hi ja rahe hai, aap bhi chaliye hamare sath.

**SM: **pata nahi apne konse dosto se milwane wala tha? Me dekh k aati ek bar. **And she leave.**

**Shreya indicated kalpana and saw her saloni and sania...both were standing beside of stage and finding someone.**

**Kalpana (slowly**): gaya kaha ye sachin?

**Shreya : **pata nahi.. mujhe bus vo yaha aaye tab dikhe the uske bad se hi nahi dikh rahe..

**Purvi ( in tension): **kuch tension to nahi.. achanak se aise kese gayab ho sakte hai?

**Kalpana: **tu kyu itna tension le rahi, vese bhi kuch mahine bad to usse alag hi hona hai na...**Purvi feeling sad and look toward other side.**

**After sometime,**

**SM: **is ladke ka bhi pata nahi chala gaya hoga kuch kam pe, aane do use aaj ghar pe, aise hi chalta rha to ekdin akela hi rah jayega vo.

**Kalpana: **bilkul sahi kaha aapne..**She look saloni and sania was coming : (with fast tone) : **ab aunty bahut late ho agyi hai, hume chalna chahiye, aapke liye itni der jagna thik nahi hai.. vo to aaj shadi thi to thodi late chal gaya... ab hum log ghar chalte hai... sachin koi chote se bacche nahi, jinka hum log wait kare or unhe sah me ghar lekar jaye, chalo... bye shreya, hua to kal tahsha k ghar pe milege..**.and indicated to shreya.. shreya smiled and went toward both girl and stopped them.**

**Kalpana, ishita, SM, and purvi (looking toward each direction) leave from there.**

**...**

**AT parking:**

**Kevin stopped kalpana's car. Dushyant was checking the bike tyre...**

**Kalpana: **kya hua?

**Kevin: **vo bike ka tyre puncture ho gaya? Ab use thik karwate hue time lagega.. to hume lift mil sakti hai. Hum log ghar se sachin ki bike pe chale jayege.** Dushyant stared Kevin...**

**Kalpana look toward him: **gadi me jagah nahi hai...

**Dushyant**: koi bat nahi hum log taxi karke chal...

**SM: **are jagah to ho jayegi... tum me se ek aage beth jao... me piche beth jaugi...

**Kevin: **thanks aunty. Me aage..

**Dushyant: **hum log piche beth jayege.. aap aaram se beth jaiye.. **Kevin stared dushyant and pushed him in car...**

**Dushyant stumbled and half fall on ishita's lap...**

**Dushyant to ishita: **sorry, really very sorry, vo Kevin ne dhakka...** (in angry tone, to kevin): **ye sab kya hai, dhakka kyu de rahe ho, beth raha hu na, galti kar di tumhare sath bike pe aake**...kalpana turned and saw toward dushyant. Dushyant tried to making a distance from ishita. Kevin sat...**

**Kalapana took a deep breath and started d car ( in mind): **ise ishita se kuch na kuch elergy to jarur hai**. And all leave.**

**...**

**At sachvi's home,**

**Purvi (in mind): **hope sachin sir ghar pe ho.** And she saw door was locked.**

**SM: **chabi to shyad sachin k pas hi...

**Purvi: **mere pas dusri chabi hai...** and she unlocked the door...**

**Kevin: **sachin ki bike ki chabi bhi uske pas hi hogi to hume uske aane ka wait karna padega...

**Kalpana: **purvi ki two wheeler hai, usse chale jao.

**Purvi: **tujhe yaad ho to aaj mene vo bureau m hi parked kar di thi, tu lene aa gayi thi mujhe.

**Kalpana: **o shit... sachin ki bike ki chabi dundte, vo to car se gaya tha na...

**Kevin: **itna panic mat howo hamare liye, hum log wait kar lege, vese bhi ab ghar jake sona hi to hai...** kalpana stared him..**

**Kalpana: **me change karke aati hu...chale ishita room me..**and both about to leave...**

**Kevin: **aunty chay milegi..

**Kalpana from stairs: **aunty itni der jagna accha nahi hai, jake so jaiye...** and she leave. SM look toward purvi.**

**Purvi: **me bana deti hu... aap jake aaram karo. **Sm also leave. **

**Purvi saw from window... Raining was started..**

**Purvi**: bahar barish shuru ho gayi hai, sachin sir kaha rah gaye hai?

**Kevin**: aata hi hoga, purvi vese bahar barish ho rahi to itni barish me... hum log aaj rat ko yaha rook sakte.** Purvi nodded and went toward kitchen.**

**DUshyant: **tu kitna cheap ban raha hai, karega kya yaha pe rook ke? Jiske liye sab plan kiya vo to chali gayi sone..

**Kevin: **kesa plan?

**Dushyant: **bike subah jab tak park ki thi, tab tak thik thi, mene khud ne dekha tha.

**Kevin: **to kisi shetan bacche ne hawa nikal di hogi... ya kuch kanch chubh gaya hoga... **and he winked him.. **vese tujhe nahi malum, teri life me aaj tak koi someone special nahi aaya na? Sch raha hu aaj use apne dil ki bat bata hi du.

**Dushyant**: beta agar vo aisa kuch nahi sochti hogi to jute khayega...

**Kevin: **to phir aaj hi sab khatam kar dete, ya to jute ya phirrrr...** and He smiled and stood.**

**Dushyant: **kaha ja raha hai?

**Kevin: **jute khane.. bye chal company deni ho to...

**Dushyant: **tu hi ja. Me yahi thik hu.

**...**

**Ishita removed her jewellery and Kevin knocked the door...**

**Ishita (open the door): **kya hua kuch kam tha?

**Kevin**: vo purvi ko kuch thik nahi lag raha vo neeche help k liye bula rahi...

**Ishita (in tension): **me jati hu..** and she leave..**

**Kevin: **vo itni jaldi man jayegi vishwas hi nahi ho raha... Kevin u R great..

**Suddenly kalpana exit from bathroom with inner tees and shorts... and sit front of mirror...**

**Kevin look toward her and shocked... he said: **u are too hot...**Kalpana shocked and turned.. **

**Kalpana**: tumhari himmat kese hui mere kamre me aane ki..**. she covered herself from a odhni.**

**Kevin: **are vo me to...bus aise hi milne aa gaya tha bore ho raha tha to..

**Kalpana: **kyu tumhari chay pini ho gayi...

**Kevin: **nahi, bana rahi purvi..

**Kalpana: **ishita kaha hai?

**Kevin: **neeche.. purvi ki help karne gayi hai...

**Kalpana**: or use tumne bheja hoga..

**Kevin**: u r so intelligent.

**Kalpana: **tum apni aisi harkato se thakte nahi ho...

**Kevin: **kesi harkate..** kalpana hold her head... and she went behind a curtain and wear a long top...she exit again..**

**Kevin: **usme jyad hot dikh rahi thi...

**Kalpana: **tum ladke log ek hi cheez k piche pagal kyu rahte ho...

**Kevin: **or bhi khubiya hai humme.. janna chaho to...

**Kalpana: **accha mujhe nahi malum tha... kya hai vo...

**Kevin: **uske liye friendship badani padti hai...

**Kalpana: **tumhari is so called GF ka number mil sakta hai, use tumhari ye sari bate record karke bhejti hu...

**Kevin: **yes sure... 9876543210**(fake number, don't dialled lol)...**

**Kalpana tried to dial and she stopped: **to number bhi yad kar liye mere...

**Kevin: **ye to number hi hai.. or bhi bahut kuch yad rakh sakta hu, ek bar moka to do..

**Kalpana (with fake anger): **matlab...

**Kevin: **are just like birth date, engagement date, anniversary date, children's birth date...

**Kalpana: **stop stop stop, kitna aage bad rahe ho? Tum sach me...

**Kevin: **to phir mujhe moka milega ya nahi **and he came close to her...**

**Kalpana was feeling his breathe warmness on her face...**

**Kalpana: **mujhe dhokebaz log bilkul pasand nahi hai..

**Kevin came closer to her: **or tumhe lagta hai me dhokebaz hu...

**Kalpana: **kya pata, kuch bhi to nahi janti tumhare bare me?

**Kevin: **me hu mere dad hai or ek choti bahan... uske siway koi nahi hum logo ki family me... bachpan se 2-3 logo se acchi dosti hai, unme 1 sachin kyuki hum log to paidaishi dost hai... ek hi hospital me paida hue the... or dushyant jo mujhe 15 year ka birthday gift mila..i mean 15 sal ka tha shayd vo jab hamari class me aaya tha mera or sachin birthday celebration ho raha tha.. or uski entry

**Kalpana:** usse pahle vo kaha pe tha?

**Kevin: **dharampur nam k ek ganv me tha shayad...** kalpana started thinking about him...**

**Kevin: **kya sochne lag gayi...** kalpana gave him a look... and smile... and suddenly Kevin and kalpana shared a warmth lip kiss...and purvi came with cup of tea... ishita and dushyant follow her and all stopped after saw both...purvi looked with a pause and then she turned again...all came again hall**

**Dushyant: **kalpana ise leke serious hai?

**Purvi: **kesi bate kar rahe ho aap, agar vo serious nahi to ye sab... pata nahi kab se iske dimag me ye sab chal raha tha.. kisi ko bhanak nahi padne di...

**Ishita: **me neeche aunty k sath sou ya upper?..

**Purvi ( in little tension): **kyu.. abhi in log ki shadi to hui nahi hai jo in log ko akela chod rahi ho? Jake apne kamre me hi so jao...

**Ishita: **hamare ganv me to aise kisi ko dekh lete to uska julus nikal gaya hota... bina shadi k ye sab karna paap...

**Dushyant again lost: **bus yahi farak hai ganv or shahar me, jabardasti k rishte sab thopte, or jo rishte dil se apnaye jate use gunah mana jata hai...

**purvi hold her head: **ishita tum apne kamre me jao... **and she tried to find key of sachin's bike. **

**ishita: **aise kese.. vo log..

**purvi: **darwaja jor se khatkhatana ... apne aap...(**she hold a key)**

**dushyant: **iski jarurat nahi padegi, vo neeche aa rahe hai...**all look toward both..**

**kalpana: **kya hua aise kya dekh rahe ho?

**Purvi (look d key): **vo sachin sir ki bike ki chabi mil gayi...** dushyant smiled...**

**Kevin: **are vo... me soch raha hu.. aaj yahi rukte, gappe marte ...

**Purvi**: sir subah aap logo ko bureau k liye late ho jayega... barish bhi rook gayi hai.. to aap log time se nikal jaye to...

**Dushyant taking the keys: p**urvi sahi kah rahi hai.. teri romantic night ko kabhi or aage bada lena... chal abhi..**. kalpana was looking all with a question mark... Kevin and dushyant leave.. kalpana wish both to good bye and sit on sofa...**

**Purvi: **kab se chal raha tum logo k beech ye sab.. mujhse har bat khod khod k puchti hai.. or khud kuch bhi nahi batati hai..

**Kalpana: **kya?

**Purvi: **jyada natak mat kar upper jo kuch bhi hua, hum 3no ne dekha hai...

**Kalpana with a bold look: **ok, mujhe khud ko nahi malum, tujhe kya batau? vese Kevin ne openly to aaj clear kiya hai...

**Purvi: **aaj clear kiya or aaj hi kiss tak batt.

**Kalpana: **me sure hu, sachin ki taraf se signal rahta tha to tu to ek week me hi kiss kar leti thi use.. hai na?

**Purvi with hesitation**: tu bat mere upper kyu la rahi hai...

**Kalpana: **are ishita vese tumhare ganv ka nam kya tha?

**Purvi: **ab achanak se iska ganv kyu yaad aa gaya. Veerpur tha iske ganv ka naam...

**Kalpana: **or jaha tumhari shadi hui us ganv ka naam... **Purvi look toward ishita.**

**Ishita: **dharampur...** kalpana tried to understand something and smiled...\**

**...**

**Ya this chapter dedicated to only kalpan Kevin...but next chapter full of ssachvi...**

**Where is sachin?**

**What happened when SACHVI met?**

**Will kalpana revealed all about dushyant...**

**Want to know then read next chapter.. thanks all for review..**


	19. 19th A big mistake

**Kalpana to ishita**: to ek bat batao.. tumhe tumhare husband ki yad nahi aati kabhi...

**Ishita confused: **mene aaj tak unka chehra bhi thik se nahi dekha hai.. or ab to mujhe koi umeed bhi nahi hai. Ganv me vese bhi sab logo ki nazaro me meri ijjat to ja chuki hai.. aise me...

**Kalpana: **matlab jab tak tum ganv me thi tab tak tumhe umeed thi... **ishita nothing replied..**

**Purvi: **aaj tumhe iski shadi ki chinta kyu hone lag gayi..

**Kalpana: **kya karu.. teri shadi ki chinta karke to kuch fayda nahi to socha iski hi kar lu..

**Ishita: **me kabhi bhi shadi nahi karugi... meri shadi ek bar ho chuki hai..

**Kalpana with fake laugh: **accha jab shadi hui thi tab shadi ka meaning bhi pata tha... vo shadi ko kanun bhi nahi manta tha, or na hi tum log us rishte me involved hue the.

**Ishita: **matlab..

**Kalpana: **tum logo k beech me koi physical relationship bhi nahi bani thi... affcourse tum us waqt sirf 10 sal ki thi..

**Ishita hesitate**: mujhe koi farak nahi padta.. mera target vese bhi ab kuch or hai...

**Kalpana: **yes i know.. and vo hi best hai abhi tumhare liye... bad me jab jaruat padegi tab bat karugi tumse... bbye... vese bhi mujhe abhi bahut neend aa rahi hai... and purvi tum bhi so jao... us kamine ka intzaar karne ki koi jarurat nahi...

**Purvi (with anger): **kese bol rahi hai tu?

**Kalpana: **pata nahi mujhe us aadmi pe bahut gussa aata hai...

**Purvi: **jake soja... neend bahut aa rahi hai na tujhe..** kalpana smile and leave.. ishita follow her...**

**...**

**AT sachvi room:**

**Purvi: **ye sachin sir ab tak aaye nahi. Barish itni tez hone lag gayi hai... kaha atak gaye... kahi saloni or ne kuch.. me bhi kya sochne lag gayi...** and she about to sleep on bed.. She heard a noise to open the gate...**

**Purvi:** shayad vo aa gaye. me jake dekhti hu **but suddenly she stopped**: nahi vo or chid jayege.. mujhe kya farak padta... me so hi jati hu**... She sat on bed... **

**Sachin entered room and bumped on a chair...**

**Purvi saw toward sachin.. HE was totally drunk... purvi shocked and ran toward sachin.**

**Purvi:** aapne sharab pi..**she held him and took him toward bed.. **

**Sachin saw toward her and ask:** just tell me one thing do u love me**? Purvi shocked... she nothing replied...she tried to sit him on bed...**

**Sachin :** plz pahle meri bat ka jawab do...

**Purvi:** aapne abhi bahut jyada sharab pi rakhi hai.. hum kal bat karege.. abhi aap so jao...

**Sachin in little angry tone:** plz tell me... i want to know... plz...**Purvi think and nodded...**

**And suddenly sachin hold her face and kissed on her lips... purvi shivered...**

**Purvi pushed him**: aap abhi so jaiye hum kal bat karege... plzzzz **and she made a distance from him..**

**But sachin didn't stopped.. he hugged her tightly and started kissing on her face and neck... **

**Purvi didn't understand... and He laid her on the bed and started kissing again...**

**Purvi tried to separated from him**: aap abhi hosh me nahi hai.. hum log kal..

**Sachin:** tum ye sab nahi karna chahti sach bolna... **purvi looked in his eyes and she gave up...**

**Sachin removed her clothes and was about to started love-making process.**

**He murmured:** i love you, i love you very much saloni... **purvi shocked... she tried to push him but she failed... he did it... And he dominates her body... her eyes was wet with tears.. She say sachin to leave again and again... but he was totally drunk... so he didn't understand...and after some time he slept... purvi ran inside bathroom.**

...

**She cried and cried.. She yelled:** i hate you i hate you... **and she was reminding about her past when kalpana's father attempt to rape with her. She was shivering now... and she sat on floor... **

**After few hours she exit from bathroom and slept in one corner in room...**

...

**At morning:**

**Kalpana: **good morning aunty. Kya bat hai aaj dining table khali hai... purvi bureau gayi kya?

**SM:** vo uthi kaha hai abhi tak...subah 5 baze se jagi hui hu. sachin bhi pata nahi ghar aaya hai ya nahi...

**Kalpana shocked:** 9 baj rahe hai or vo uthi nahi... me jake dekhti hu**...ishita also came.**

**SM:** beta ruko me bhi chalti hu, chay vahi piyege sath me**...kalpana smiled and went toward Sachvi's room.**

**Door was already opened. **

**Kalpana (in mind):** darwaja khula hua hai matlab sachin aaya nahi. It means room me aunty ka jana safe hai. **They entered and saw sachin was slept on bed...**

**Kalpana (in mind):** ye aa gaya ghar pe...purvi kaha hai.. **and she saw toward SM who looked in shocked. Kalpana look toward her eyes side and saw that purvi slept in one little corner. A fear clearly seeing on her face... Kalpana shocked... and went toward sachin. She smelled that sachin was drunk. She saw toward purvi... SM exit from room. Kalpana tried to stopped her... and follow her...**

..

**SM sat on sofas and start looking in blank. She holds her head. Kalpana tried to speak something...and suddenly she was thinking about camera. She ran toward her room... and switched on laptop... and then camera footage... **

...

**SM started crying**: shayad isi karan purvi ne mujhse bat karna choda hoga... ho sakta hai sachin hamesha hi uske sath vesa...

**Ishita:** mujhe jaha tak malum hai, sir aise nahi... ho sakta hai kuch **or she tried to consoled her..**

**SM:** sab dikh raha hai...sachin apne baap se itna chidta hai or harkate to apne baap jesi..

**Kalpana again entered hall:** aunty. Mujhe aapko kuch batana hai.. abhi tak wait kiya ki sab normal ho jaye par shayad ab or nahi...**and she told her everything.**

**SM shocked: **ye bate tumne pahle kyu nahi batayi...

**Kalpana:** me bus aapki haalat ko dekh k chup thi... par aaj sachin ne purvi k sath jo kiya...

**SM:** mere karan purvi ki jindgi kharab ho gayi... me mar jati thi to jyada accha tha..

**Kalpana:** aunty aisa kahne se kuch thik nahi hoga...

**SM:** ab thik hone ko rah kya gaya hai? **Kalpana looked her...**

**Kalpana:** sabse pahle to sachin ko realise karwana hai ki usne kya kiya hai?

...

**Sachin was awake. He rubbed his eyes and holds her head. **

**Sachin**: ye sir itna bhari kyu ho raha hai... **and he looked himself. He was nothing wears. He shocked and suddenly he was reminding about last night scenes... he hit himself... **

**Sachin:** shit, mene kya kar diya, nahi mene ye sab jaan bhujh ke... god purvi kaha par hai**... and he looking around the room. He saw purvi slept in one corner. **

**Sachin's eyes filled with tears**: no i cant. **He went toward purvi. and tried to wake her..**

**Purvi awake and suddenly sit. She tried to making distance from him.**

**Sachin:** i am really sorry... vo kal raat ko me hosh... **purvi ran toward bathroom. Now Sachin was feeling more guilt..**

**After half hour, She exit ...sachin want to speak with her but he couldn't. She was getting ready and exit from room.**

**Purvi looked SM was busy in kitchen. Kalpana and ishita helped her.**

**Purvi tried to became normal:** kalpana tum hospital nahi gayi.

**Kalpana:** nahi.

**SM:** aaj bahut late uthi. Itni late kabhi nahi uthi ho aaj tak.

**Purvi:** vo kal rat ko late soyi to aaj late neend khuli...

**SM:** hmm... late soyi kyu? Sachin late aaya isiliye**..purvi heard sachin name and became restless. **

**Purvi: **me kuch help karu?

**SM:** nahi.. kis haq se bolu tumhe help karne ko...

**Purvi confused:** matlab. **SM saw a byte mark on her neck.**

**SM:** ye kese hua? **And she touched her wound. Purvi was feeling pain.**

**Kalpana (in taunt):** love byte hoga hai na purvi...

**Purvi looking her:** vo ... shayad kuch kat ...**and she tried to covered wound...**

**SM**: kalpana tumne sach hi kaha tha pahle din. Me dhokebaz logo se ghiri hui hu... mujhe sambhal k rahna chahiye**.. purvi look SM with a shock.**

**Purvi**: aap aisa kyu kah rahi hai? Kuch hua hai kya?

**Kalpana: **ha bahut kuch hua hai... bus dekhna hai tera kanoon use kya saza deta hai?

**Purvi gave a puzzled look. SM: **tum mujhe sach me ma manti ho ya sirf kahne k liye..

**Purvi: **aap aisa kyu kah rahi hai.. mera aapse rishta to usi din bandh gaya tha jis din me is ghar me aayi thi.

**SM: **or sachin k sath...

**Purvi feared that if SM know everything: **matlab?

**SM**: tumhari shadi k bad se abhi tak tum dono ne ek dusre k sath kitni bar soye ho?

**Purvi looked toward kalpana: she hesitate to say...**

**SM: **kitni bar, koi ginti to hogi.. ya koi ginti hai hi nahi...

**Purvi: **kalpana.. tune... sab..

**SM yelled: **usne kuch nahi bataya. Me aayi thi tumhare kamre me... dekhi tumhari haalat vaha jameen pe soyi hui thi... tumhare chahre ko dekh k saf samajh aa sakta ki sachin ne tumhare sath...

**Purvi with tears: **aisa kuch nahi...

**SM: **bus karo jhoot bolna, ab to sach bol do purvi, dil se ma mana hai to, ab to kisi pe bhi bharosa karne se dar lagta hai...

**Kalpana: **aunty aap itna tension mat lo,

**SM: **koi fayda nahi... kher tum kal hi sachin ko divorce dene k liye apply kar rahi ho.** Purvi shocked.**

**Purvi: **aap ye sab...

**Kalpana**: kyu ye sab to hona hi tha.. aaj nahi to kal... to problem kya hai... aane do saloni ko sachin ki zindgi me. tum usse aazad ho..** purvi nothing replied. She stood just like a statue.**

**Sachin entered kitchen with a hesitation. He looked all. SM and kalpana stared him.**

**Sachin: **pur... purvi mujhe tumse kuch bat.. plz...

**Kalpana: **kyu iske bina raha nahi ja raha...

**Sachin: **vo ek case.. i mean** he look toward purvi.. purvi nothing replied.**

**SM: **kya kam tha isse...

**Sachin: **vo mom me...

**SM slapped him hard: **ab kya karna baki rah gaya hai uske sath... ban to tu bhi apne baap jesa gaya.. farak kya rah gaya us insan or tujhme..** SAchin's eyes was filling with tears.**

**Sachin: **mom plz, me ye sab nahi.. kal pata nahi sharab k karan hosh nahi raha... me sach me aisa kuch nahi karna chahta tha.

**SM with crying: **tujhe saloni se shadi karni hai.. ja kar le usse. Par purvi ko divorce deke aazad karde pahle... or phir hum logo se dur... kahi or ja ke apni jindgi basa le... purvi isi ghar me rahegi... mere sath **purvi shocked**

**Sachin: **mom me nahi karna chahta usse shadi, vo is ghar ko bas tabah karna chahti thi... me hi pagal tha uske piche.. mene kadar nahi ki kisi bhi rishte ki..

**Kalpana:** to saloni ne dhokha diya or uski saza tumne purvi ko de di. Tumhari ma ki itni chinta karti thi isi karan.

**Sachin feeling guilt:** mom galti mujhse hui, me apni galti sudharna chahta hu, plz mujhe ek mauka..

**SM shout: **ab or kitne mouke du... ab me or dhokha sahne layak nahi bachi hu sachin. Jitni jindgi likhi hai, utni shanty se jeene de. or yaha se chala ja...

**Sachin cried and went toward his room.**

**...**

**SHOCKED: abused me. But i already mention this is not so happy wali story.. u can read some dramatic situation.**

**But yes story's main topic completed. Now u can read some love care wali story... so keep reading... and give your review... till then bbye.**


	20. guilt

**Hey guest: ya i know i write on marital rape, its worst but truth is many Indian women suffered to this. And this is fact... and alcohol is main reason behind of this. **

**And don't track k bad na sachin purvi alag hoge, or na hi purvi pregnant ho jayegi... or bacche k karan vo sachin ko accept kar legi... oe na hi vo sachin k liye apna hidden love dikhayegi...(its happened in Indian TV drama, vahi pe ye sab kafi hai). purvi was my one of the ideal women in CID who fight for wrong.. **

**Its dragging.. but agar ise 2-3 chapter me khatam kar dugi.. to kahoge ending proper nahi ki... don't worry u can read about ending soon..**

**But still thank you, u reading and give your review for my story...**

**...**

**At bureau:**

**Sachin was sitting with hold his head . **

**Kevin: **sachin ye lo tumhari bike ki chabi. Kal vo me lekar gaya tha..vese kal kya hua? Tum achanak se kaha gayab ho gaye the, puri shadi me nahi the, koi aisa case bhi nahi tha jisme tum ulajh gaye ho. ghar par bhi nahi the**. (with a taunt) **Bechari saloni. Kitna akela feel kar rahi hogi. Kal sahdi me tumhe hi dund rahi thi.

**Sachin nothing replied. He was looking blank. Kevin gave him a cold look. And put d key on desk.**

**Abhijeet came: **sachin vo case ki inquiry k liye chalna hai. Ready ho jao. Or purvi nahi aaj. Kal to jaldi nikal gayi thi vo shadi se. Sab thik to hai.** His phone rang.**

**Abhijeet after received call.: **ye lo daya or shreya bhi aaj late aayege. Bole traffic jam me fas gaye hai.

**Kevin: **mahine me kitni bar aisa ho chukka hai. Ab ye koi naya bahana nahi hai.

**Abhijeet: **ab purvi ko hi bulana padega. Sachin aisa karte hai. hum location par pahuchte hai. tum purvi ko lekar sidhe vaha pahucho.. raste me hi hai tumhara ghar. Or ha usko bol dena vo direct ready hoke women banke jana hai... to...

**Sachin with slow voice: **sir vo aaj shayd hi aayegi. Mujhe bhi kuch thik nahi lag raha. Aap kisi or ko...

**Abhijeet: **aaj ho kya gaya hai.. kal shadi ka hangover utra nahi kya ... tum bhi kitne mare mare bat kar rahe ho... daya shreya bhi nahi pahuch rahe. Fready apni bibi k sath saural gaya... pankaj ka pet kharab hai.. kal jyada thoos k kha liya... ab purvi bhi nahi aa rahi... to kya sirf me, Kevin or dushyant chale jaye...

**Purvi with straight voice**: sir me aa gayi hu.. vo tasha k yaha apni gadi lene chali gayi thi to late.. kuch kam tha.. **sachin was looking her.**

**Abhijeet: **shukra hai. Mujhe to laga tha. Aaj kisi ko hire karna padta kya? **After saw purvi :**Kya hua sachin kah raha tha tum nahi aaaogi.. or aankhe bhi kitni laal ho rahi hai.. tabiyat thik hai?

**Purvi nodded. **Sir kaha chalna hai? **abhijeet explained her full plan... sachin bent his eyes. Dushyant noticed him.**

**Abhijeet**: to hum log chalte... dushyant yad rahe location pe puri tarah se nazar rahni chahiye... sachin chalne ki himmat hai.** sachin stood and hold four wheeler key. And they leave.**

**...**

**After few hours, **

**All entered bureau parking,**

**Abhijeet: **chalo criminal pakda to gaya. Vese sachin aaj dhyan kaha tha tumhara.. agar dushyant ka dhyan na jata to goli sidhe tumhare aar par hoti. **Purvi went toward bureau.**

**Sachin: **ho jati thi to jyada accha rahta tha...

**Abhijeet: **kya ho gaya hai tumhe. Us saloni k chakkar me itne bhi mat pado ki duty se dhyan hata do... samjhe...

**Kevin: **pata nahi ise kab akal aayegi.** And abhijeet and Kevin leave.**

**Dushyant: **kya hua, kal shadi se bhi gayab the, or aaj itna latka hua chehra.. koi problem hai.. or to or criminal tumhare itne pas se bhaga or tumne use pakda nahi. Nahi to hamesha to tum sabse pahle pahuchte ho criminal k pas.

**Sachin with some tears: **me khud criminals ki list me aa gaya hu... me kisi ko kya pakduga**.**

**Dushyant confused: **kya hua? Aise kyu kah rahe ho? Kya crime kar diya aisa.

**Sachin: **dushyant tumne sahi kaha tha. Apni galti ka bojh bahut bhari rahta hai. me hi nahi samajh paya tha.

**Dushyant: **dekho mujhe nahi pata tum kis galti ki bat kar rahe ho? Or agar galti ho hi gayi hai to use sudharne ki koshish kar sakte ho.

**Sachin: **koi fayda nahi.. me ab kisi layak nahi bacha.

**Dushyant**: aisa kyu kah rahe ho? Aisa konsa bojh aa gaya hai tumhare sine pe. Tum batao, shayad me kuch madad kar saku**... **

**Sachin with sobbing**: i m criminal...**dushyanr gave him a question look**. I m rapist... bloody rapist.. saza honi chahiye mujhe... mene bahut galat kar diya... i hate myself... kese kar diya mene ye sab...

**Dushyant shocked. That time Shreya and daya also entered parking. They also shocked after heard this.**

**Daya: **kya bak rahe ho tum. Kesi bate kar rahe ho..

**Sachin: **me sach kah raha hu... me apni post k layak nahi hu.

**Shreya: **kisne fasa diya aapko. Ab ye us sania ki koi nayi chaal to nahi. Kal aap the kaha shadi k waqt...

**Sachin with frustrated tone: **koi sania nahi koi saloni nahi. Mera un logo se koi lena dena nahi hai. nafrat karta hu un dono se. Unke karan mene apne hosh kho diye. Kyu kiya mene aisa..** and he hit his hand forcefully on car's dack.**

**Dushyant: **tumne kiske sath?

**Sachin with very low voice: **purvi...** trio shocked... shreya want to slap sachin but daya stopped her. shreya ran toward bureau.**

**Shreya entered bureau and saw purvi was busy in checking files. Shreya went toward her and sit beside her. purvi gave a look and again she started looking files.**

**Shreya: **purvi... tu ...**Purvi looking toward her. **

**Purvi: **aaj itni late.. kese.. case solve ho gaya or ab aa rahi.

**Shreya hugged her tightly: **sab hum logo k karan hua. Hum log pahle se hi iske khilaf rahte, tujhe is rishte me dhakelte nahi to ye kuch bhi nahi hota... gunahgar hum sab hai...** purvi started crying...**

**Kevin and abhijeet looking toward her. Kevin: **kya hua sab thik to hai...

**Purvi wiped her tears: **me thodi der break lena chahti hu plz... me aati hu** and she leaved.**

**Abhijeet: **kya hua shreya?

**Shreya: **i think mujhe abhi uske sath rahna chahiye. Me aap logo se bad me milti hu.** and she also leave..**

**Kevin called kalpana and after heard truth. He was totally shocked.**

**Kevin: **vo is had tak... mene hi uksya tha purvi ko shadi karne k liye... sab mere karan... mujhe kya malum tha vo... **he threw paper weight on wall.**

**Abhijeet: **kya hua? tum log kuch bata kyu ahi rahe...**Kevin leave from there. Abhijeet follow him.**

...

**Dushyant:** sachin tum aisa kese... tumhe ek bar bhi nahi laga kit um galat..

**Sachin:** me hosh me nahi tha... mene had se jyad sharab pi... is karan... bahut badi galti ho gayi... mom bhi bahut naraj hai... hona bhi chahiye... me hu hi isi layak... Aaj ek office hote hue bhi me criminals ki list me aa gaya... ye sapna to nahi dekha tha... dushyant arrest me... mujhe girftaar kar lo...

**Dushyant:** tum hosh**.. he saw purvi came in parking. Her eyes were filled in tears. She started two- wheeler.**

**Daya stopped her**: purvi kaha ja rahi ho. Purvi nothing replied. **Sachin look toward her.**

**Sachin came near her:** purvi plz.. i m really sorry. I know, mene ghatiya kam kiya h... par me sach me tumhe nuksan nahi... pata nahi kese..

**Purvi burst with tears:** mujhe nuksan nahi pahuchana chate the, par sonali ko pahuchana chahte the... hai na.. kyuki kiya to aapne sonali samjh k hi... ek hi bar me dono se badla le liya.. **. shreya abhijeet and Kevin also came.. **isi karan mardo se nafrat hai mujhe... ladkiyo ko sirf or sirf use karne ki cheej samajh rakhi hai mardo ne...

Socha tha aap vese nahi ho... par sach bolu ab ek aadmi pe bhi bharosa nahi raha mujhe Bachpan se hi yahi dekhti aa rahi hu. jab aadmi choti bacchiyo ko hi nahi chodta to humari to bat hi kya? **All confused.**

Par aap chinta mat karo.. koi action nahi lugi apke khilaf, kyuki aapka jinse rishta hai, jane anjaane mene unhe ma ka darja diya hai. unko taklif nahi pahuchana chahti... unko thik karna mera aim tha... to unhe itni badi taklif nahi de sakti... but i warn u mr. Sachin, aainda se mujhe chune ki koshish bhi ki to yad rakhna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...**and she started her vehicle. **

**Shreya: **rook me bhi tere sath chalugi and she sit behind her. **they leave.**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua, purvi ko itna gusse me pahli bar dekha hai. usne aaj tak aise to kisi se bhi bat nahi ki?

**Daya look toward sachin:** abhijeet, gussa to mujhe bhi bahut aa raha hai, par majboor hu... hum log bureau k andar chale... **daya told abhijeet everything and they went toward bureau.**

**Kevin:** u know sachin. Jese bhi the mere sabse acche dosto me se ek the.. par aaj lag raha mene tumhe dost banake galti kar di**... he also leave.**

**Sachin started to cry. Dushyant**: sachin. Ye guilt to shayd tumhare sath ab jindgi bhar chalega. Par tum ab bhi sab sudharne ki koshish kar sakte ho...

**Sachin:** purvi mujhe kabhi maf nahi karegi... kabhi bhi nahi..

**Dushyant:** vo to use karna bhi nahi chahiye. Par haa, agar tum uski jindgi me khushiya lane ki koshish to kar sakte ho..

**Sachin:**me samjha nahi..

**Dushyant:** sab biti bate bhool kar use dil se apnanae ki koshish karo... use aage tumhare sath rahna na rahna ye uska fesla hai. par tum apni tarf se koshish karke dekh sakte ho.

**Sachin:** use mujhse behtar insan mil sakta hai.

**Dushyant fake smile: **tumhe aisa lagta hai ki vo ab kisi or k sath commited hona bhi chahegi... agar tumhe aisa lagta hai to tum abhi tak use samajh hi nahi paye ho...

**Sachin**: pata nahi, mujhe ek mouka milega bhi ya nahi. Me chalta hu. abhi bureau me aane ki iccha nahi hai.

**Dushyant:** sachin ek or bat.. ab kabhi sharab ko hath bhi mat lagana. Plz... **sachin nodded. And he leaves.**

...

**Sachin came home and silently went toward his room. His mother stared him.**

...

**AT tarika home.**

**Tarika:** purvi, mujhe laga tha sachin aisa step kabhi nahi lega.

**Shreya:** kisi ko bhi nahi laga tha...isi karan sharab... kher purvi ek bat puchu, tune choti bachhiyo wali bat... bachpan me kuch dekha tha ya...

**Purvi acted to become normal:** kuch nahi, bus vo news papers me aaye din... chod na mujhe is bare me bat hi nahi karni hai... tarika, ek bat bata kya mujhe vo ghar chod dena chahiye?

**Tarika looking toward shreya. Tarika**: aunty kya chahti hai?

**Purvi:** unka soch k hi mujhe vo ghar chodne ki iccha nahi ho rahi hai... vo akele nahi jee payegi... mene pahle hi kaha tha unke samne haqiqat khulegi to... me nahi chahti thi ki ye sach is tarah unke samne... **after some silence** u know, ek bar to laga tha vo insan sach me mere pas aana chahta hai.. but i m wrong... usko bus apni saloni k sath rah gayi adhoori iccha ko puri karna tha.. me pagal thi jo uske samne loose pad gayi... bureau me aane k bad se hi kisi ki himmat nahi hui thi aaj tak mujhe hath lagnae ki , or ek hi jhatake me meri bevkufi ki vajah se...meri ijjat mere hath se... **again her eyes filled with tears**.

**Tarika**: relax, mujhe ek bat samajh nahi aa rahi, sachin ne kal saloni ko aunty se kyu nahi milwaya... jabki..

**shreya:** kuch na kuch to bahut badi bat hui hai, nahi to sachin sir kabhi bhi sharab ko hath nahi lagate hai... **purvi look toward other side...**

**purvi:** tarika me thodi der sona chahti hu plz...

**tarika:** ok.. tu rest kar hum log bad me bat karte hai...

...

**Purvi awake with jerk... her fear increased about k's father... purvi wiped her sweat...**

**Purvi abused herself:** ab ye sapne hi baki rah gaye the... kya meri jindgi kabhi bhi normal nahi ho sakti **she wiped her tears... She saw missed calls on her phone. Its SM.**

...

**Purvi:** tarika abhi me chalti hu.. ma k call aaye the shayad. Rat bhi honeko aa gayi hai... bye.

**Shreya:** me chalu tere sath.

**Purvi:** nahi tu ghar chali ja. Me thik hu...

**Tarika:** dhyan rakhna apna... **purvi nodded**.

**...**

**At sachvi home:**

**Purvi ranged doorbell.**

**And someone opened door... purvi saw and shocked... she hugged and cried alot...**

**...**

**Next chapter dedicated to ishyant...**


	21. 21 A rainy night

**At sachvi home:**

**Purvi ranged doorbell.**

**And someone opened door... purvi saw and shocked.**

**Purvi**: taiji... aap.** She tightly hugged her and started crying.**

**Savita (k's Mother): **itna paraya kar diya tune, har gum me bhula diya... itna bada faisla liya or humse salah lena bhi jaruri nahi samjha.

**Purvi: **mujhe maf kar dena. Me bus aap logo ko koi taklif nahi...

**Kalpana: or is chakkar me tune khud taklif mol le li...**

**Savita: **vo to kalpana ne aaj mujhe sab bataya or me turant flight se yaha pahuch gayi.. teri or kalpana dono ki shadi k bahut sapne dekhe or tune ye sab..

**SM: sab meri galti hai. mere karan isne aisa faisla...mere karan iske sath mere hi bête...**

**Kalpana:**aunty if u don't mind. Purvi agar yaha se kahi or shift...** SM tried to say something but purvi interrupted: **nahi kalpana, me ye ghar chod k nahi ja rahi..

**Kalpana: **plz ab tu phir se sachin ki side mat lene...

**Purvi: **us insan se mujhe kuch matlab nahi hai.. par is karan me ma ko nahi chod sakti..

**SM: **beta meri parwah mat karo, tum jana chahti ho to ja sakti ho.

**Purvi: **mujhe kahi nahi jana. Me yahi rahne wali hu...

**Kalpana: **to phir tu upper room me hum logo k sath rahegi...** purvi nodded.**

**SM: **tum pahle kuch kha lo, subah bhi bina kuch khaye gayi thi...

**purvi: **me bus fresh hoke aati hu phir...**she just move toward room, kalpana stopped her..**

**kalpana**: us room me nahi mere room me chalegi tu..

**purvi: **mere jaruri saman leke aati hu.** and she went toward room.**

**Purvi sat on a bed with some files... **

**Purvi started to collect her important stuff.**

**Sachin: **purvi.. tum ye sab saman ...? plz tumhe kahi jane ki jarurat..

**Purvi remain silent and busy in her work. She collected all d stuff...and was about to leave sachin stopped her way...**

**Sachin: **purvi, i m really sorry. Plz ek bar meri bat sun lo... me ye sab nahi karna chahta..

**Purvi: **mere raste se hatiye...

**Sachin: p**lz tum mom k bare me to socho, in sabse unko kitni..

**Purvi: **aapne abhi tak kitna socha hai unke bare me. **And she leaved.**

**...**

**On the dining table,**

**PURVI: **ishita nahi aayi abhi tak.

**SM**: vo dushyant use aaj bahar koi seminar me le gaye hai. harshita to khana khake so gayi hai.

**purvi: **kalpana me neeche ma k sath rook jaugi. Tum log already 3 log ho..

**SM: **beta tumhare liye vo upper wala extra room khali karwa diya hai mene, tum vaha pe rook sakti ho..

**Sachin came outside. He saw his mother she tried to avoid him.**

**Sachin went toward kitchen. Serve food himself and again went toward his room. SM eyes filled with tears. Purvi look toward her. She understood that SM was feeling bad for her son.**

**Purvi**: mom aap unhe dekh lijiye, mere sath kalpana or..

**SM: **usne jo kiya hai uske bad me usse bat bhi nahi karna chahti. ab se vo is ghar me mere liye ek anjaan ban kar hi rahega.

**Sachin heard from room he was feeling guilt again. His eyes filled with tears.**

**Sachin : **mujhe malum hai mene aapkko bahut taklif pahuchayi hai. bachpan se baba ko aapko torture karte dekhta tha, roz sharab pike aate the or hungama karte the... mere karan aapke purane ghaav phir se taza ho gaye... par mom me promise karta hu, sab kuch thik karke rahuga... or purvi tumhare sath jo kiya use to badal nahi sakta, par tumhari har shikayte dur karke rahuga.

**...**

**Dushyant and ishita was on a bike.**

**Dushyant: **to kesa laga ye seminar...

**Ishita: **accha tha bahut. Bahut si choti choti bate malum padi kisi bhi cheej par focus karne k liye.

**Dushyant: **bus yahi choti choti bate hum logo ki duty k waqt bahut kam aati hai. ek bar tum apni sochne ki takat badaogi to or jyada acche se work kar paogi.

**Ishita**: vese ab ghar kitna dur hai, lagta hai jor se barish hone wali hai.

**Dushyant: **vo to lag raha hai, aisa lagta car leke hi aana tha.** And after sometime as usual raining was started..**

**Dushyant and ishita was on highway. **

**Dushyant: **kahi rukne k liye jagah dekhni padegi, nahi to hum log pure bhig jayege.** ishita nodded.**

**But suddenly bike was stopped due to engine problem.**

**Ishita: **kya hua?

**Dushyant**: bike ko kya ho gaya wait me check karta hu.

**After checking: **fuel to full hai...phir achanak se ye band kyu pad gayi...** He started try to repairing bike. Heavy Raining was started.**

**Dushyant who busy in bike: **ishita tum us ped k niche khadi ho jao, me dekhta hu ye thik hoti thik, nahi to Kevin ko phone karna padega.** And he looks toward ishita. And he saw that ishita's arm was open and she enjoyed raining.**

**Dushyant: **pagal ho gayi ho, bhig jaogi to thand lag jayegi.

**Ishita: **aapko pata hai, bachpan me isi barish me bhigna bahut accha lagta tha, par jab se mere sasural walo ne mujhe chod diya tab se gaav walo ne bhigne par bhi rok laga di thi, unke hisab se jis ladki ko uske sasural wale chod dete the, uska ye sab karna galat hi tha.. kitne salo bad aaj is barish me phir se bhigne ka mouka mil raha hai to ise kese chod tu.

**Dushyant was feeling bad for her. He taking a deep breath: **vese thodi der thik hai par jyada der itni tez barish me bhigna bimari ko bulawa de sakta hai...

**Ishita**: hum log gaanvo me pale bade hai, kuch nahi hoga, aap jese shahri logo ki tarah nahi, jinhe jara sa gila hone par jhukam ho jati hai.

**Dushyant smiled and he lost in past, in childhood, he was also playing cricket and other game with his friends in the rains. suddenly ishita's phone rang, dushyant come back from past.**

**Ishita**: ha, ha vo raste me thodi barish shuru ho gayi, mujhe thodi late ho jayegi aane me.**and she cut the phone.**

**Dushyant**: ghar se phone tha..

**Ishita: **kalpana madam ka, bus kab aa rahi puchne k liye phone kiya.

**Dushyant: **pata nahi. Purvi aage kya faisla legi.

**Ishita: **aapko pata hai, ganv me agar aisa kuch hota hai na to vaha par ye sab sahi samjha jata hai. kyuki un logo k hisab se ek pati ka haq hota hai patni par, vo uske sath chahe jo kar sakta hai.

meri saheli thi mitu, uske sath to ye sab, vo jab 12 sal ki thi tabhi... use to kuch samajh hi nahi aaya tha. Vo mere pas bahut royi bhi thi... par uski ma ne use yahi bolkar chup kara diya ki ye sab hota hi hai. usi ek karan kabhi kabhi lagta tha accha hua mujhe us shadi se chutkara mil gaya. Par phir gaanv walo ka ma baba ko sunana, phir se taklif dene lag jata tha...

**dushyant silently heard this. Dushyant saw ishita was totally wet. Dushyant: **i think mujhe Kevin ko phone laga dena chahiye...** and he started to dial numbers suddenly a jeep crossed and some boys whistled after looking ishita. dushyant dragged ishita and intentionally remove his gun. Boys who was about to stopped the jeep, they started jeep again and leave from there.**

**Dushyant: **ishita, plz ab ek corner me beth jao... me phone lagata hu.**and ishita was about to sit on a rock, her leg slipped, and she pulled dushyant's collar tightly and dushyant hold her from waist and first time he was feeling a attraction for her. Ishita was also feeling strange. **

**She stood properly: **sorry, vo panv fisal gaya...

**Dushyant controlled himself: its ok. and he finally called Kevin.**

**...**

**Kevin reached after sometime, and called ishita and dushyant.**

**Kevin: **kya hua? tumhari bike ne dhokha de diya..

**Duhsyant: **hmm...** ishita and dushyant was sitting in the car.**

**Kevin: **vese yar, ye condition kash mere sath hui hoti or bus mere sath ishita ki jagah kalpana rahti to kasam se, me tumhe phone kabhi nahi karta.** Ishita hide her smile.**

**Dushyant: **tujhse or kuch umeed bhi nahi kar sakte..

**Kevin: **vese ishita kafi bheeg gayi ho... bolo to kahi ruk jaye..

**Dushyant was feeling insecured. He disturbed him with some irritating tone : **tu car chalane me dhyan laga abhi. Ye faltu ki bate karna kab chodega.

**Kevin looking him with strange look: **tujhe achanak se kya ho gaya? me genrally bol raha hu. meri bat puri sun lete, me aage chay coffee pine k liye rukne ka bol raha tha...

**Dushyant with embarrassment: **vo bus mujhe laga...

**Kevin with mischief tone: **dekh liya tujhe, mujhe itna ghatiya insan samjha hai kya? Vese tujhe bada feel hone lag gaya.. sach me ye mausam patthar dil ko bhi pighlane ki himmat rakhta hai..** and he winked dushyant.**

**Dushyant: **tujhse faltu ki bate karwa lo..sath me koi or bhi hai.

**Kevin: **vese ishita tumhe kuch samajh aaya me kya bola?

**Ishita who slightly shivered: **nahi.. kyu? (**in mind):** Kevin sir aisi bate kyu kar rahe hai? duhyant sir ko aise hi chida rahe. Ya phir ...

**Kevin looked dushyant and they leaved from there.**

**...**


	22. 22 vacation planning

**Now day passed and purvi focused her work more. She became more dedicate officer in the bureau. Purvi working with Sachin also but as a team member. She followed his order only in case... otherwise She didn't reply him in any topic. Purvi's fear was increased day by day but she didn't tell everyone... Sachin started to notice that how she was caring of his mother. At sachin home everyone always used to have fun and gossips while sachin was sitting alone. Kalpana and Kevin spent more time with kalpana. Other side, Ishita was learning diligently with Dushyant. Both of them had become good friends. Dushyant was now beginning to fall in love with Ishita but he scared to express his feeling. K's mother spent some time with purvi and went again in village. **

**After 2 month,**

**At a restaurant:**

**Kalpana waiting someone with a cup of tea. **

**Kalpana look him**: aa gaye tum. Kya kam tha? Jaldi bolo.

**Sachin: **plz meri bat acche se sunna. Me janta hu mene ek bahut badi galti kii hai or uske liye koi mafi bhi nahi hai. **kalpana stared him.**

**Sachin continue: **par me sach me ab purvi k sath apni jindgi naye sire se shuru karna chahta hu. sach me believe me.

**Kalpana: **hmm. Moka to pahle bhi tha... par ab jab ye sab kar diya to apni galti dhakna..

**Sachin: **plz kalpana tum jo bologi me sab sunne k liye taiyar hu.. par me apni galti nahi dhakna chahta... bus ek last chance... plz... me ma k chehre pe aaj bhi kahi na kahi udasi mhsus karta hu. mujhe malum hai purvi bhi ander hi ander puri tarah tut chuki hai. jo pahle pankaj fready shreya se har waqt mazak karti thi vo aaj kal sirf kam me dhyan deti hai. tarika shreya k sath time spend bhi karna chod diya , or ye sab mere karan... plz ek chance de do, mere karan na sahi apni dost k karan...

**From behind someone: **sachin tum yaha ho, tum tasha ki shadi k bad se mujhe contact nahi kar rahe ho, mere call bhi received nahi kar ahe, koi galti ho gayi mujhse...

**Kalpana and sachin look toward her...**

**Saloni: **sachin kya hua kuch bolo and ye kon hai? us din shadi me thi ye shayad..

**Sachin stood and slapped her**: u know mujhse bada bevkuf koi nahi. Us din shadi me me agar tum dono ki bate na sunta to tum to shayad mere jindgi ko tabah kar chuki hoti ya shaya kar bhi diya hai... or haa.. aainda se mujhse milne ki koshish ki to dhyan rakhna mujhse bure koi nahi hoga... tumhare pati ki tarah tum bhi jail k ander pahuch jaogi... **saloni leaved.**

**Kalpana: **sachin ek last chance... chalo me deti hu tumhe, tumhari help k liye taiyar hu par ek bat dhyan rakhna ab tumhare kisi bhi step se purvi hurt hui to saloni jail k ander jaye na jaye tum jarur vaha pe rahoge...

**Sachin gave little smile: **thanks, thanks tumhe nahi malum tum mere upper kitna bada ehsan kar rahi ho..

**Kalpana**: tumhare liye nahi sirf purvi k liye, me nahi chahti ki vo apni jindgi ghut ghut k jiye...

**Sachin: **me aisa nahi hone duga... believe me.

**Kalpana: **koi plan hai tumhare pas...

**Sachin: **nahi par kuch na kuch jarur soch luga...

**Kalpana**: tum rahne do, kyuki tumhari bato pe to purvi pahle hi dhyan nahi degi... sab mujh pe chodo...abhi to mujhe hospital k liye late ho raha, me bad me bat karti hu

**...**

**In evening,**

**On the dining area:**

**Kalpana: **aunty ek bat bolu.

**SM: **kya?

**Kalpana: **aunty me soch rahi hu thode din vacation pe chale..

**SM: **meri koi iccha nahi hai..

**Kalpana: **aunty plz ek trip... thode se din ki hi.. sab k mind fresh ho jayege,. Plz... purvi tum kya kahti ho..

**Purvi: **plz abhi bureau me bahut kam rahte hai... me nahi ja paugi..

**Kalpna: **kam chalte rahege jindgi bhar...hum log ghum k aate...

**Harshita (ish's sis): **ha chalte na, me to kahi ghumi bhi nahi hu...

**Kalpana: **dekha bechri is ke liye to chalo... achha aisa karte, mom ka birthday aa raha to vaha pahuchkar unhe hi surprise dete, sirf 1week ka trip ... chalte na sab...

**Sm: **thik hai...

**Purvi: **par ek week se jyada nahi. Ok..

**Kalpana: **to thik hai ishita aati to use bhi puch lete... parso subah nikalege..

**Purvi: **mujhe kal bureau me leave k liye apply karna padega.

**Kalpana: **vo tu dekh. Tera headache hai, bus packing time pe kar lena.

**...**

**Kalpana (on the phone): **Kevin mujhe tumse ek chota sa kam tha...

**Kevin: **bolo

**Kalpana: **hum log parso udaypur k liye niklege... or tumhe ye karna hai...**. and she explained the plan..**

**Kevin: **are u sure? I mean tum use.. bulana..

**Kalpana: **yes.. purvi k liye... mene sab kuch soch samajh k hi... kher plz me tumse umeed kar sakti hu na..

**Kevin: **tumhare liye kuch bhi... bus ab sab thik ho jaye to better...

**Kalpana: **to bye bad me bat karte..

**Kevin: **ek min.. tumhare kam ki bat ho gayi to rakh rahi ho.. abhi meri bate to bachi hai..

**Kalpana: **vo hum bad me kar lege..

**Kevin: **no way.. mujhe abhi karni hai or agar tum phone katogi to me ghar pe aa jauga.. ok...**kalpana smiled and they continued their talk..**

**...**

**Journey started, kalpana ishita harshita purvi and SM reached sharp in the night 11: 30..**

**Purvi look at one glance of the house... kalpana indicated to her calm down..**

**Kalpana (in mind): **malum hai tujhe shayad ander jane se dar... par shayad is trip k bad tere is dar ko nikalne me bhi madad kar saku.

**Kalpana ranged doorbell..**

**K's mother opened the door. And she shocked**

**K's mother: **tum itni rat ko... achanak se. Koi bat ho gayi..

**Kalpana**: purvi se jhagda ho gaya to yaha aa gayi me..

**K'm: tu **phir se jhagad li kya usse, ab kya ho gaya? **Purvi hugged her from behind. **

**K'm shocked: **tu yaha? Mera matlab tu..

**Purvi: **kyu aapne hi kaha tha mera jab man hoga me yaha aa sakti hu.. mujhe nahi aana chahiye tha..

**K'm: **nahi aisi koi bat nahi.. tu beth** and she saw SM ishita and harshita also there.**

**Kalpana: **bus ma kuch din aapki jindgi me halchal machane aa gayi hu. bahut shanty se jee liya.. ab thode din mehmano ki aavabhagat karni hai... or mujhse koi kam ki umeed mat karna.. me bhi yaha rest karne aayi hu..

**K'm: **tujhse koi umeed bhi nahi hai.

**Purvi: **me hu na, me karugi aapki madad.

**Kalpana: **tu ghar pe rahegi tab.. hum log roz outing k liye bahar ja rahe hai mene sab plan kar liya hai..

**Purvi: **thik hai na... jab ghar pe rahege tab to help kar hi sakti hu.** all smiled.**

**After taking some tea and food.**

**K'm: **beta aisa karo tum or purvi ek kamre me so jana ...me or shardaji ek kamre me, or ye dono upper wale kamre me.. agar koi pareshani na ho to..

**Ishita: **koi pareshani nahi...

**Purvi and kalpana was looking at watch... and sharp 12 pm they put a cake on table and wished K'm **

**K'm**: mujhe to yad bhi nahi aaj mera birthday hai..

**Kalpana: **aapko yad rahta kab hai, har saal mujhe hi yad dilana padta... vese aapke us secrete lover ka kya hua jo aapko har birthday pe gift bhejta tha...

**K'm: **mujhe lagta hai vo gift is saal nahi aayega... kyuki vo insan khud hi yaha pe hai.** and she hugged purvi.**

**Purvi: **aapko kese malum..

**K'm: **jis saal tu gayi usi saal se gift milne lage the.. or iske samne to teri bat karti thi to ye chid jati thi... to tere gift sahej k rakhne rakh gayi or ye ladki aisi hai jo apni ma ko bhi kisi boyfriend se link kar diya...

**Kalpana**: shit purvi, tune meri umeedo ko tod diya... or vese bura bhi kya hai agar aapka koi boy friend rahega to mujhe to koi problem nahi hogi. Afterall aap logo ko bhi jeene ka haq hai...

**K'm: **teri soch tere pas hi rakh. Isi karan tujhe Mumbai bhejte hue dar lag raha tha.. teri soch pahle se hi aisi hai aise me tu to kisi bhi had tak ja sakti hai..

**Kalpana: **dekh liya ma, itna hi bharosa hai apni beti par..

**K'm**: bilkul nahi hai.

**Purvi (slowly): **unhe shayad abhi tak Kevin k bare me nahi malum na...** kalpana winked her.. they celebrated herbirhday.. and slept..**

**.. **

**She was reading. And he groped her from behind. She was feeling awkward and she opposed her.. and he lied her on bed and start toaring her clothes.. he shut her mouth from his hand... she was scared totally and he unbuttoned his pant button and she started to crying.. he was about to molest her and someone hit his head from vase... he fainted... she hugged her tightly and started to cry..**

**...**

**Purvi awake with a jerk.. and she gallops the full glass of water. She saw toward kalpana, she was sleeping.**

**Purvi wiped her face and went toward bathroom**

**...**

**So ...**

**Vacation was started... so i will not drag this story to much... only 2-4 chapters remain... depend on the duration of chapter.**

**Next chapter little long and a big drama will happened.. Guess guess guess...**

**A big drama or 2 big drama... wait and read after 1 or 2 days... **

**Now u can read Sachvi's scene in each chapters.**

**...**

**Thanks all for review...**


	23. 23rd road trip

**Next day, at night,**

**All was having dinner and door bell rang.**

**Kalpana smiled. K's mother opened d gate..**

**Kevin: **namste aunty, me Kevin... hmm purvi k sath work karta hu...**Purvi heard voice and look toward kalpana. She was still smiling.**

**Purvi (slowly): **tune bulaya Kevin sir ko.

**Kalpana making face: **nahi to,

**Kevin entered: **hi purvi,

**Purvi: **aap achanak se yaha pe...

**Kevin: **vo achanak se ek naya case aa gaya to yaha pe puri team hi aayi hai...ab tum to vacation pe ho to tumhe disturb nahi kiya.

**Purvi: **puri team matlab.

**Kevin: **me, daya sir, shreya, dushyant or sachin. Sab hotel me ruke hue hai. Socha ab jab rat ko koi kam nahi hai to tum se mil lu.

**Purvi: **sure mujhse milna hai.

**Kevin: **aunty se ishita se sab se hi milne aaya hu. vese yaar us hotel ka khana bahut worst hai, agar ek fevour mil jata to.. kal kal or hai hum log to kal khana yahi pe...

**Kalpana : **vese Kevin kal tumhara case ka kam ho jaye to iske bad tum log 2-4 din hum logo k sath rook jao. Sath me hi ghum lege sab...

**Purvi looked kalpana. Purvi: **Kevin sir shreya bechari akeli hogi aap logo k beech. Use yaha leke aate the. Rat ko vo idhar hi rook jati thi...

**Kevin**: vo akeli, no usne or daya sir ne ek saprate room book kiya hai vo kaha akeli hogi, akele to me dushyant or vo sachin hai... tum chaho to hum 3no yaha rook sakte..

**Purvi**: itne room nahi hai yaha pe. Shreya hum logo k sath adjust ho sakti par...

**Kalpana: **vese tarrace pe so sakte ho to most welcome...i think sab log yahi pe aa jao, de dege tumhare daya sir or shreya ko ek saprate room baki k gents chat pe sona or hum ladies neeche... ek get together ho jayega... bus tarika ki kami akhregi..

**SM: **tum sab log chaho to yaha rook sakte ho, sachin ko yaha aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai... vo vaha hotel me..

**Kevin: **aunty usko akele hotel me rokna matlab hum logo me se ek ko us k sath rukna phir vo maza hi kaha rahega...

**Sm: **kal tumhara kam ho jaye to vo vapas Mumbai ja sakta hai..

**Kalpana**: thik hai na aunty.. vese bhi vo rahe ya na rahe ek saman hai...hume konsa uski aavabhagat me lagna hai... hum sab log ek ke karan apna maza kyu kharab kare, bethe vo ek jagah... vese bhi konsa sabme ghulna hai us insan ko... **Purvi started to picking plates... and leave from there.**

**Kevin **thik hai to kal pakka milte sham ko..

**Kalpana: **matlab tum logo k karan khana yaha pe banana padega..

**Kevin: **iccha nahi ho to bahar se mangwa lege... par dinner sab sath me hi karte... ok bye**...both smile and leave.**

**In the room**

**Purvi: **tujhe chain nahi hai na, tune direct Kevin sir ko ghar pe bhi invite kar diya. Ek bat bolu unse thodi duri bana k rakhna, nahi to aunty ko sab malum pad sakta hai..

**Kalpana: **me nahi chahugi tab tak to aisa nahi hoga... **and she winked her.**

**Ishita came**: vo aap log pani lena bhool gaye the to layi hu...

**Kalpana: **ishita tumhe kya lagta hai, Kevin or **(focused on the word)** DUSHYANT ki company me maza aayega ya nahhi.

**Ishita**: hum logo ka to nahi malum, par aap ko 100 percent aa jayega...

**Kalpana: **ye ladki bahut jyada badal gayi hai... purvi..

**Purvi: **sab dushyant sir ki mehnat ka natiza hai... meto khud itna time de hi nahi payi..or tere jese insan ko aisa hi reply dena padta hai..

**ishita **me chalu...

**purvi: **kal se tumko bhi idhar hi adjust hona hai, harshita ma or k sath adjust ho jayegi. Shreya or daya sir ko vo room de dege..

**kalpana: **vo log tarrace wale room me adjust ho jayege... don't worry.** Purvi heard **

**purvi (with tension): **koi jarurat nahi hai us room..

**kalpana**: purvi tujhe shift nahi hona vaha... shreya ko hona hai.. or rahi bat tere dar ki, to tere dar ki jo vajah thi vo kab se is duniya se ja chuki hai.. us kamre me koi burai nahi hai.

**purvi: **mujhe neend aa rahi hai.. good night..

**kalpana (in mind): **mujhe ye step lena padega, ho sake to mujhe maf kar dena, ek bar sab sahi ho jayega to tu shayad apni zindgi chain se jee paye.

**...**

**And next day evening,**

**All was there. **

**After complete dinner**

**Kalpana: **to shreya tarrace wala room tumhara or daya sir ka

**Daya: **plz hhume separate room ki jarurat nahi hai, me baki gents k sath so jauga..vese bhi yaha pe sab sath me time spend karne k liye aaye hai to vese hi rahege...

**Kalpana: **hmm. Tum apni marzi bata rahe ho, shreya se to puch lete..

**Shreya (wth hesitation): **mujhe kya objection..rahega.. me bhi ready hu...

**After sometime when shreya and kalpana met alone**

**Shreya: **tumhara plan kya hai? hum log jhuthe case ka bahana kar ke to aa gaye...

**Kalpana: **don't worry tum logo ko kuch nahi karna hai. bus tum sab logo ko bulane ka ek reason yahi tha purvi ka dhyan bhatkta rahe or me mere kam pe focus karti rahu.. or vese bhi sachin Kevin akele aate the, to purvi ko pahle shaq hota tha... vese tum sach me chaho to daya k sath room share kar sakti ho..

**shreya : **no need. Vese bhi itne logo k rahte hue daya sir mere sath akele rahna to dur mujhse bat bhi kum hi karege..

**kalpana: **god, ye CID team wale sab chahe jitney brave ho andar se sab phattu hai...

**Kevin from behind: **excuse me... abhi abhi jo kaha vo shabd vapas le lo.

**Kalpana**: galat kya kaha, tarika ne bataya us abhijeet ko tarika ne aage hoke propose kiya, tumhare department k fready ki haalat to pahle se hi buri hai, daya darta hai and daya ne bhi kaha propose kiya tha vo to tumhari team ne jake shreya k parents se bat ki... and sachin ka to pucho hi mat,

**Kevin: **me or dushyant... to is list me nahi..

**Kalpana: **plz.. dushyant ka nam bhi mat lo, vo to sabse jyada darpok hai usne to sachin se bhi bade raaz chupaye hue hai..

**Kevin: **use me tumse jyada acche se janta hu aisa kuch nahi hai...

**Kalpana**: par tum jo nahi jante vo me janti hu..

**Kevin**: imposible.. or aisa kuch hai to batao mujhe kya chupaya hai usne?

**Kalpana: **waqt aane do vo raaz bhi khuluga...

**Kevin: **or me, mene konsa raaz chupaya hai...

**Kalpana came closer to him and held her collar ... and she was about to kiss her... shreya was totally shocked... **

**Suddenly Kalpana: **mom aap yaha...** Kevin pushed kalpana and turn with a jerk: **sorry... aunty vo...

**He saw nobody was there... kalpana laugh: **see! mene proof de diya.. itne hi bahadur the to mom ka naam sunkar darte nahi the...

**Kevin**: vo to tumhari parwah hai varna.. mujhe kya dar... kya hai bematlab ma k samne badnaam ho jaogi...

**Kalpana: **accha, jyada bate mat banao, or itne hi bahadur ho to sare bed upper le jakar laga dena..

**K's mother came: **beta tum yaha kya kar rahe ho, tum logo k bister lag chuke hai.

**Kevin: **me aa raha tha help karne..

**K's mother: **nahi vo daya or dushyant ne sab upper le jake pahle hi rakh diye.

**Kalpana: **keval bato k sher**..purvi and ishita entered room..**

**Kevin: **good night... **Both wished good night and he leaved...**

**Shreya: **tumhare or Kevin sir k beech me kuch...

**Purvi taking her clothes: kuch **nahi bahut kuch hai. mujhe to lagta taiji se bat karni padegi.

**Kalpana: **abhi mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai shadi ki. Pahle us insane ko pura jan to lu.

**Purvi**: ab kiss tak to bat aa hi gayi hai, ab janne k liye or kuch bacha hai.

**Kalpna winked her: **abhi to bahut kuch bacha hai.

**Purvi: **agar taiji ne tujhe pakad liya na to me to saf saf kah dugi mujhe iske bare me kuch bhi nahi malum tha. me washroom hoke aayi** and she leaved.**

**Shreya:**kalpana, tum sach me Kevin sir ko lekar serious ho..

**Kalpana**: vo bat chodo, abhi vo washroom gayi hai... kal mene ek bolero book ki hai... and mera most of plan purvi or sachin ko sath me bethane ka hai back side me... and unke samne tum bethoge, tum or daya..

**Shreya: **usse kya hoga...

**Kalpana: **u stupid... tumhe bus un logo k same apne romance ko continue rakhna hai..

**Shreya with wide eyes: **pagal ho, aunty or sab sath me rahege or tum..

**Kalpana**: mom or aunty nahi ja rahe, vo ghar pe hi rahege, mom aunty ko dusri jagah lekar ja rahi hai..

**Shreya**: phir bhi daya, iske liye kabhi ready nahhi hoge..yaar ye nahi hoga...

**Kalpana **o god... isse accha to tarika or abhijeet ko aana tha.. ye tarika ki tabiyat bhi abhi kharab honi thi.**.(thinking and say**): ok tum daya ko driver seat handle karne k liye bol dena... bus baki sab humpe chod do..

**ishita: **aap karna kya chahti ho?

**Kalpana: **kuch khas nahi.** Purvi exit from bathroom. Kalpana indicated her to remain silence...**

**Purvi: **kya hua, kya khusar phusar chal rahi hai tum logo ki...

**Kalpana**: kuch nahi me shreya ko daya k sath time spend karne k kuch tips de rahi thi..

**Purvi: **kalpana, mujhe kabhi kabhi doubt hota, married shreya nahi tu hai... use tujhe tips dene chahiye par yaha pe to tu...

**Kalpana: **ladko ki psychology mujhe jyada acche se samajh aati hai ok...

**Purvi: **ji doctor sahiba hum log so jaye. Subah jaldi uthna rahega...

**Kalpana: **ok good night...

**...**

**Next day ...**

**Daya shreya dushyant ishita Kevin kalpana purvi sachin harshita**

**And kalpana indicated to Kevin and shreya for sitting arrangement**

**Daya: **me drive kar luga...

**Kalpana: **to shreya tum front seat pe hi bethne wali ho...right..** shreya nodded.**

**Kalpana indicated to sachin sit backside... sachin sat, dushyant also follow him.**

**Kalpana: **purvi vo me mera purse ander hi bhool gayi plz leke aa sakti ho.

**Purvi: **tujhse koi kam nahi hota kya?** And she leave..**

**Kalpana to dushyant: **dushyant plz sachin k liye tum aaj middle me beth jao.

**Dushyant: **mere bethne na bethne se kya fark padta hai, tumhe sachin or purvi ko sath me bethane se matlab hai vo log beth jayege sath me..me bhi piche hi beth jata hu.

**Kalpana: **ok to tum ishita k sath romance ki acting kar lena kyuki me tumhare sath to ye acting nahi kar sakti..** Kevin laughed.**

**Both ISHYANT look each other, and dushyant silently sat on mid seat. Kalpana indicated to ishita too..**

**...**

**Purvi came and saw all was already sit. She find that only one seat left on backside...**

**Purvi was about to sit but she stopped sachin was sitting near to her seat.**

**Purvi to Kevin: **sir aap is seat pe aa jaiye me, kalpana k pas beth jati hu.

**Kalpana: **purvi abhi time pass mat kar, hum log bad me ye exchange game khel lege... abhi aage hi hum log late hai..**. purvi sat...and the journey started. **

**...**

**After some time, kevin hold kalpana's hand...**

**Kalpana also gave response to him... and Kevin put a hand behind of her shoulders, and holds her tighltly...**

**sachin (in mind): **ye acting to nahi lag rahi.. tumhare dimag me kya chal raha kalpana..

**And after that, they both sat more closely. And Kevin started to kiss on her chicks. **

**Purvi controlled herself and look toward sachin. Sachin gave her little smile. She started to look other side. After some silenced kalpana kissed him on near of lips..**

**Purvi (in mind**): kash is trip me taiji ko aana tha.. iski itni daring to nahi hoti thi..

**Suddenly daya pushed break.. (as usual, no, its part of kalpna's planning)**

**Purvi fallen down over sachin. She look him... sachin hold her from shoulder... purvi looking in his eyes and again she remind about bedroom night... she moved with jerk...**

**Other side ishita's head also about to bump on front side but dushyant hold her and dragged her backside. Ishita look in his eyes... harshita was playing games on dushyant's mobile.. Her phone also switched to gallery... and she saw many pics of ishita on his phone... she confused... and suddenly she stopped on a pic... its dushyant's teenage pic in traditional wear..**

**Harshita (in mind): **ye same photo mene kahi dekhi hai, kaha... yyad nahi.

**Harshita to dushyant: **ye photo aapki hai kya? Ye photo mene pahle bhi dekhi hai...

**Dushyant saw and feared: **isne kahi ishita ki pics to nahi dekhi... ye folder to alag jagah par tha ye kese khul gaya...** and he remind that last night he visit that folder... **

**Dushyant taking his phone quickly: **vo, meri pahle ki photo hai..kher chodo...

**Harshita: **thik me mera level to pura kar lu..

**Dushyant: **nahi vo mujhe kuch jaruri kam hai.. **harshita still thinking about that pic.**

**Kalpana and Kevin didn't stop... they starting to shared non-veg jokes and talks. and purvi started become uncomfortable... all was also feeling shyness.**

**Kalpana**: how much you miss me when u are alone?

**Kevin winked her: **itna jyada ki mere hath dukhne lag jate hai...(**an adultery joke)**

**Kalpana : **so cheap... mr. Kevin.

**Purvi confused: **matlab..

**Kalpana: **purvi tujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ya tu na samjhne ka natak kar rahi hai.

**Purvi: **isme natak kya? Kya meaning hai...iska.. ishhita shreya tum logo ko kuch samajh aaya.

**Ishita also confused. Dushyant hide his face with handkerchief and acted like sleeping. Daya started to extra focus on driving... shreya started to looking toward him.**

**Sachin: **purvi rahne do, Kevin thoda sa pagal ho gaya hai...

**Purvi: **par iska matlab kya hai.

**Kalpana (in mind**): bat to shhuru hui kum se kum...

**Kalpana: **tu mujhe kah rahi thi married logo se mujhe tips leni chahiye, yaha pe to married logo ko hi kuch samajh nahi aa raha... ishita tum or shreya teeno nam k hi married ho.

**Shreya**: mujhe kyu beech me la rahi ho.

**Kalpana: **ok tumhe samajh aa gaya? Hmm very good...samjha do tumhari acchi dost ko.

**Shreya: **me kyu, doctor tum ho, ladko ki ye wali psychology acche se samajh aati na tumhe**. Daya pushed d break after heard this line.. and purvi again fallen down and accidently her hand was touched on mid on sachin's thighs. And she understood the meaning of line and she moved her hand with a jerk... **

**Purvi: **shreya aate waqt tu daya sir k sath in logo k pas beth jana, me aage bethne wali hu.. samjhi.. tum charo apne ghatiya mazak karte rahna...

**Kevin**: vese me kuch bolu,

**Sachin: **Kevin tum rahne do, tum had se jyada nahi bol rahe ho,

**Kevin**: jiske liye bol raha hu use koi problem nahi to tujhe kya problem hai, vese bhi me jo bhi bol raha hu uske opposite jake nahi kar raha hu**..sachin bent her eyes. Purvi was looking toward him. Kalpna hit d Kevin.**

**Kalpana: **ye faltu ki bate is trip pe discuss mat karo... ok... me shanty k liye aayi hu.. samjhe.. **After few hours they reached on location... **

**And all dareya went toward other side, Kelvin was on other side, and they 5 are remained...**

**Harshita still thinking about photo..**

**Ishita looking at continually fort...**

**Purvi: **kya dekh rahi ho?

**Ishita: **kuch nahi bus ganv ki yad aa gayi, bachpan me ma baba ne hum logo k aise kitne hi kile dikhaye the, or aaj vo log hi hamare sath nahi hai..

**Purvi: **ishita un logo k liye sach me bahut afsos hai.

**Dushyant: **purvi itne dino me ek bat mene khud ne sikh li hai hum jitni purani yado me ghuste hai utni taklif badti jati hai. so ishita plz, ab jo ho gaya vo badla nahi ja sakta, par kyu na hum log aaj me jeena sikh le...

**Sachin: **tum bilkul sahi kah rahe ho, kahi na kahi mene bhi apni jindgi inhi purani bato me dub k kharab kari hai...** and he look toward purvi. this time purvi ddidn't ignore him. And look toward him.**

**Purvi: **ye ehsas aapko pahle ho jata to jyada accha tha.

**Sachin**: purvi sach me me collage time se saloni ko bahut chahta tha mujhe nahi malum tha ki vo paiso ko ahmiyat degi or mujhse alag vo us karan hui hai. mujhe bhi laga tha ki vo shayad mujhse vese hi pyaar karti ho kyuki jis din usne mujhe mana kiya tha, uski ankho me ansoo dekhe the...

Mujhe nahi malum tha usne apni nayi zindgi ko accept kar liya hai. me uske un ansuo ko bhool nahi paya..or aise me vo jab vapas meri zindgi me aane ko taiyar ho gayi to me pagal ho gaya tha..**dushyant indicated ishita and harshita to leave from there. They went other side.**

**Purvi**: uske liye itna pagalpan tha or apni ma k liye... aapko ek bar bhi nahi laga unhe sach malum padega to..

**Sachin: **vo hi sabse badi galti hui, me bat ko sirf mere point of view se dekh raha tha or kisi ko samjhna hi nahi chahta tha kyuki dar lagta tha ki kahi saloni phir se dur na ho jaye. phir us din shadi wale din me apna aapa kho betha jab saloni k muh se hi uski haqiiqat suni... mujhe samajh nahi aaya... mujhe khud par bahut gussa aaya... or mene apne dimag se us bat ko nikalne k liye sharab ka sahara liya jo shayad mene sabse badi galti ki...

kabhi mera baap bhi aise hisharab pike ghar aata tha or ma ko torture karta tha... sab mere ankho k samne hota tha or me chupchap dekhta rahta tha... or ek din usne sharab k nashe me kisi k sath chedkhani ki or phir jab us ladki ne oppose kiya to usne us ladki ko apna shikar bana kar mar diya... usko jail ho gayi.

Purvi me tumhare sath vo sab nahi karna chahta tha... mujhe sharab pine k bad salooni k sath bitaye har lamhe yad aane lag gaye... or dhire dhire vo or sharab mere dimag pe havi ho gayi thi jab ghar me aaya to hosh bhi nahi raha.. or kab mene... par purvi hosh me aane k bad sach me mujhe lagne lag gaya ki mene bhi vohi sab kiya jo mere baap ne... purvi mujhe malum hai mene jjo crime kiya uske liye koi mafi nahi hai.. par purvi sach me ek bar mujhe apni galti sudharne ka moka de do plz... i promise, me tumhe phir kabhi shikayat ka mouka nahi duga... me tumhe dil se apnana chahta hu...

**Purvi with tears: **agar tum soch rahe ho ki ye sab karke tum mujh par koi ehsan...

**Sachin interfare: **nahi purvi, ehsan to mene pahle bhi nahi kiya or na hi ab karuga, ulta me hi tumhare ehsan k bojh k tale daba hua hu, meri ma ko jis tarah tum logo ne sambhala, mene jo ghatiya harkat ki uske bad bhi tumne unka sath nahi choda... ye mujh par sabse bada ehsan hai... tum chahti thi to mujhe or meri ma ko hum logo k haal par chod kar jab hi sakti thi par... purvi aage bhi ehsan tumhara hoga, tum mujhe apnao ya na apnao, itni badi baat malum padne par bhi aaj jo meri ma sahi haalat me hai vo sab tumhare karan...

**Purvi started looking other side: **vo meri bhi ma hai.. or unhe me akela kabhi nahi chodugi...

**Sachin: **purvi mujhe bhi tumhare sath ki jarurat hai.. plz... ek bar...

**purvi changed the topic: **ishita or dushyant sir kaha gaye..

**Sachin:** i m sorry purvi...

**Purvi: **ye kalpana or bhi... pata nahi ye log kaha chale gaye...

**Sachin, after some silence, HE also changed topic: **tumhe kya lagta Kevin kalpana ko leke serious hai...

**Purvi: **aapko kya lagta hai vo gadi me vo harkate timepass k liye kar rahe the...

**Sachin: **nahi vo... kher tumhe bhook nahi lagi kya... i think hume sab ko bula ke lunch kar lena chahiye.. **and sachin started to dialling number.**

**After lunch,**

**All was busy in chitchat.**

**Harshita still thinking.. purvi noticed him**

**Purvi: **kya hua tum kuch soch rahi ho..

**Harshita: **ek bat dimag me atak gayi hai.. ab jab tak yad nahi aayega chain nahi padega...

**Purvi: **konsi bat..

**Harshita: **vo mene dushyant bhaiya k mobile me unki ek photo dekhi or mujhe aisa lagta aisi hi photo ya vo hi photo kahi or bhi dekhi hai..

**Purvi: **ho sakta hai tumhare ganv me koi dushyant sir ki shakal se milta koi ladka ho..

**Harshita**: vohi to problem hai me jaha tak janti hu mere ganv ke kisi bhi ladke ka chehra aisa nahi hai...

**Purvi: **to aas pas me kabhi ghumne gayi ho vaha pe dekha hoga itna confused mat howo.

**Harshita: **hmmm. Ho sakta hai...

**...**

**And after visit whole fort they returned**

**Purvi already seat on front seat... daya: **sachin tum ye gadi chala lo vo kya hai itni der drive karke or ghum k kamar akad gayi hai... **Sachin was sit on driver seat... and daya shreya sit on backside...**

**Kalpana: **purvi itni pareshan ho gayi mujhse...

**Purvi: **ab bus mere taiji k pas pahuchne ki der hai..

**And after some time, all was so tired that they all slept...**

**Sachin: **purvi tumhe neend aa rahi to so jao...

**Purvi: **nahi, vese bhi front seat par bethne wale ko sona nahi chahiye...**Sachin was drive and again and again looking toward purvi.. Purvi understood that he was watching him so she turned her face to window side.**

**...**

**They reached at home...**

**And after some time all gents went toward roof**

**Kalpana: **finally aaj ghumne ka maza aa gaya..

**Purvi with taunt: **or kitni bar kiss kari tum logo ne..

**Kapana (winked her): **unlimited..**Shreya smiled**

**Kalpana: **vese daya ka response kesa tha..

**Shreya: **vese first time public place pe daya ka naya roop dekha..

**Kalpna: **kyu kya hua..

**Purvi: **bus yar tum log rat bhar apni adult movie chalate raho me ja rahi ishita or k room me**... she leave**

**Both smiled, Shreya : **vese dushyant sir ne bataya aaj in dono k beech me bate hui...

**Kalpana: **bus ye bate hi ab sab kuch solve kar sakti.. vese shreya tumhe ek surprise du...

**Shreya: **kya?** Kalpana called daya and said to shreya was not feeling well.**

**And as usual, daya came quickly: **kya hua shreya?

**Kalpana stood and winked her: **enjoy d night...** and exit from room and locked the room from outside...**

**Daya: **vo kaha soyegi...

**Shreya: **mujhe kya malum... mene usse kuch nahi kaha.. usne hi...

**Daya**: vese thik hai ab jab moka mila hai to.. **and he locked the door from inside and took shreya in his arms... and threw on her bed... and they started to love each other.**

**...**

**Kalpana went toward roof and enterd d room...**

**Kevin saw her : **dushyant sachin me ek min me aaya...

**Kalpana: **ab kal tera dar is room me hi kholna hai... purvi...

**Kevin from behind: **kesa dar...

**Kalpana turned: **tum yaha..

**Kevin: **tumhe dekha to aa gaya.. kis dar ki bat kar rahi ho..

**Kalpana with lost voice: **kuch nahi... vo bus...** (change topic): **vese tum kya sochte ho sachin or purvi ko ek hona chahiye ya nahi..

**Kevin stared her: **ho jana chahiye agar sachin ko apni galti ka ehsas hai to... to kis dar ki bat kar rahi thi...

**Kalpana came closed to him: **use chodo,** and she held his shirt: **itni rat ko tumhara yaha aana thik anhi hai, kuch galat ho sakta...

**Kevin with easy tone: **hone do me nahi darta, par ab jab tak tum nahi bataogi me yaha se jane wala nahi hu.. kitne bhi topic change kar lo... me yahhi pe tika rahhuga...

**Kalpana took a deep breath and after gave a look to Kevin, she told him everything about to purvi's childhood matter..**

**Kalpana: **mujhe mom ne kuch nahi bataya tha or is karan Mumbai me aane par me us par had se jyada chillayi.

**Kevin: **ok to sach malum padne par tumhara jwalmukhi shant ho gaya or purvi ko phir se apna liya...

**Kalpana: **bus ab me use or jyada dukhi nahi dekh sakti... hope uski jindgi jald hi thik ho jaye...and** she started looking in blank.**

**Kevin hugged her tightly: **sab jaldi hi thik hoga... matlab doctor sahiba ka bhi mood kharab hota hai..

**Kalpana: **hmmm hu to insan hi...**she was looking in her eyes and next moment they share a warm kiss.. **

**And they feeling warmness in each other arm... and after some time kissing they fell down on bed... and started kissing again and both lost controlled and started love process... and they consummate their love..**

**...**

**Early mornig 5 am,**

**Harshita waking up with jerk, purvi already awake because of her dream.. she saw harshita**

**Purvi wiped her sweat: **tumhe kya hua..

**Harshita **mene sapna dekha..

**Purvi: **kya

**Harshita: **shadi ka..

**Purvi: **kiski

**Harshita: **jiji ki

**Purvi: **good... ho gayi shadi ab so jao...

**Harshhita: **nahi ab mujhe yad aa gaya vo photo mene kaha dekhi..

**Purvi: **tumne us photo ko choda nahi abhi tak..

**Harshita: **jab jiji ghar chod k gayi to ma ne unki yad me ne unke sab saman dekhne shuru kar diye the... or ek din baba ne gusse me aake vo saman bahar fenk dale the kyuki ma unhe yad karke roti thi.. or phir un samano me sabse upper vo photo thi...

**Purvi with confusion: **ishita k saman me vo photo, koi or photo hogi...

**Harshhita: **nahi vo hi thi, vo hi pose... vo hi shakl

**Purvi**: kiski thi vo photo

**Harshita: **jijaji ki... ma ne us photo k tukde tukde kar dale the... kyuki unko lagta tha unke karan unki beti ki jindgi... or us hadse k do din bad hi un logo ne aatmhatya...

**Purvi: **tumhe pakka sure hai vo vahi photo.. vo kisi or ki...

**Harshita: **nahi vo hi photo thi.. or pata hai aapko mene kal dushyant bhaiya k mobile me jiji k bahut sare photo bhi dekhe the... **Purvi shocked... suddenly she thinking from starting**

**When dushyant saw her signature, his behaviour when ishita closed to him, his all gulits talk...about dushyant and his kaka's talk. **

**She was looking toward ishita who was silently slept.**

**Purvi: **ye sab sach hai, aisa kese... i think mujhe kalpana ko batana chaiye, harshita tum abhi ihita ko kuch bhi nahi bataogi..**. and she went toward kalpana room and saw gate was locked from outside.**

**Purvi: **ab ye kaha chali gayi.** She went toward k's mother romm, both lady was slept..**

**Purvi**: ye kahi chat pe to... shreya bhi nahi hai room me.. ho sakta hai...**and she started thinking something and collect daring inside her and went toward roof...**

**Purvi saw sachin dushyant slept over bed... purvi: **aisa kese ho sakta hai.. daya sir or shreya bhi gayab hai or kalpana kevin sir...** sachin look a shadow and awake..**

**Sachin: **purvi tum itni subah yaha.

**Purvi: **vo kalpana ko dund rahi...** sachin indicated her toward room...**

**Purvi look toward that room and her fear was increased... **

**Sachin: **ander hai vo Kevin k sath**...after heard this she was shocked and quickly went toward the room.**

**She opened a door with force... and she shocked...**

**2 chapter remain...**

**Thanks all for review.**


	24. 24th truth revealed

**Sorry friends for delay busy in som hectic work..**

**Anyway i m back...**

**Purvi saw that kalpana and Kevin sleeping in each other arm. **

**Purvi :**ye ladki puri pagal ho gayi hai. mujhe ise jaga dena chahiye...

**Sachin (from behind): **kya hoga jagake... ab jo ho gaya use to badal nahi sakti ho..

**Purvi look him: **sach me jo hua use to kabhi bhi badal nahi sakti..

**Sachin: **purvi plz ...tumhe itni subah subah kalpana ki yad kyu aa gayi...

**Purvi thinking about dushyantand said: **aap dushyant sir ko kab se jante ho?

**Sachin: **jab 15 sal ka tha tab se...

**Purvi: **aapko malum hai ishita ka pati bhi 15 sal ka tha tab use chod k gaya tha.

**Sachin: **to iska dushyant se kya link hai.**..(after thinking): **tumhare kahne ka matlab...tum pagal ho gayi ho.

**Purvi: **pata nahi par harshita ka kahna hai vo dushyant sir ki pahle ki photo or ishita k pati ki dono photos same hai.

**Sachin: **harshita ko ye bat aaj yad aayi...

**Purvi: **usne dushyant sir k cell me vo photo kal hi dekhi thi or uska kahna hai unke pas ishita ki bahut pics hai.

**Sachin: **par aisa kuch hota to...

**Purvi: **aap bus dhushyant sir se ishita k liye feelings k bare me puch sakte ke kya?** Suddenly purvi saw from window, kalpana's mom was on roof. She was giving water of plant of tulsi..: **o shit...

**Sachin: **kya hua?** purvi tried to shut the window... but k's mom saw purvi. She was coming toward her...**

**Purvi: **ab kya kare...** suddenly sachin pulled Kevin and tried to push him under the bed...**

**Kevin and kalpana both awake with jerk..: Kevin: **kya hai?**Sachin indicated him to keep silence. **

**K's mom entered the room and saw sachin and Kevin **(upper body naked, only in pant) **stood near of purvi and kalpana sat on bed with blanket..**

**kalpana**: mom aap yaha kya kar rahi hai..

**K's mother**: vo hi sawal me puchne wali thi, vo purvi is room me... mera matlab... vo yaha kese...

**Purvi about to said, suddenly kalpana: **vo mom purvi ko is room se dar lagta tha to socha kyu na iska ye dar bhaga diya jaye... kyu Kevin.. **purvi shocked..**

**Kevin nodded. Sachin**: kesa dar...

**K'm again confused: **tum bhi yaha ho or tumhe nahi malum..

**Kevin: **to sachin to purvi ko dekhkar yaha aaya tha.. plan me bus me kalpana shamil the...**KM was scanning Kevin. He was only in pant..**

**KM**: bina kapdo k kesa plan tha tumhara..

**Purvi: **taiji aap ye faltu bate chodiye... mujhe yaha accha nahi lag raha hai hum log neeche chale...

**KM to kalpana: **itni koi thand nahi hai kit u kambal oodh k bethi hai...

**Kalpana: **malum hai, par shayad kal mujhe thand lag gayi thi, vo thanda pani jyada pine me aa gaya is karan...

**K'm: **hazaar bar mana kiya hai ekdum thanda pani mat piya kar par tu sunti kaha hai... kher neeche aa jao, ab sab log uth hi gaye ho sab k liye chay bana deti hu...**and she leaved..**

**Purvi **: kalpana tu pagal ho gayi hai... ek to ye sab harkate tune ki or ulta tu mujhe hi fasa rahi hai...

**Sachin: **tumhe is room se dar lagta hai... kyu?

**Purvi closed her eyes: **mujhe ye faltu ki bate discuss nahi karni..

**Kalpana: **vese chalo hum logo k is step se tu is room me aa to gayi..

**Purvi hit her**: bahut kabil-e- tariff kam kiya na tune.. aaj taiji ko hi dekhna tha tujhe... tab asli maza aata. Ab chale...

**Kalpana: **vese tu itni subah chat par mere upper nazar rakhne aayi thi ya phir sachin se milne..

**Purvi look toward sachin. Sachin: **nahi ye dushyant ki shadi k bare me disscuss karne aayi thi..

**Kevin: **kuch bhi, abhi itni subah use dushyant ki shadi ka khyal bhi aa gaya kya? Bahane to dhang k banao...

**Kalpana: **dushyant ki shadi matlab?

**Kevin: **tum bhi iski bat me aa rahi ho kya?

**Kalpana: **ek min chup rahoge.. kisse karwa rahi ho tum uski shadi..

**Purvi: **pata nahi, par shayad vo pahle se hi..

**Kalpana: **married hai right...

**Kevin laughed badly: **uski shadi nahi hui hai..

**Kalpana: **mene tumhe pahle hi kaha tha vo bahut raaz chupaye hue hai. tumhe nahi malum..

**Kevin: **me use dekhta aa raha hu, ab tak to uski shadi nahi hui hai..

**Sachin: **purvi ka kahna hai ki uski shadi 15 saal me hi ho gayi thi.. in short baal vivah...

**Kevin: **tum 3no ne kal kuch galat to kha pi nahi liya na... kya bake ja rahe ho...

**Sachin: **ek tarika hai mere pas... uske muh se sach nikalwane ka...chalo...

**Kalpana: **tum log chalo, me aayi...

**Sachin: **sahi hai, apne huliye me tum neeche aane se to rahi... **he smile**

**Kalpana**: jyada ud rahe ho, abhi pankh kat sakti hu.. samjhe... jao yaha se...**purvi look toward kalpna. They exit from room... dushyant was still sleeping.**

**Kevin**: isne sach me aaj tak mujhse kuch nahi chupaya hai...

**Sachin: **shayd use laga ho ki vo bat batani nahi chahiye.**.they went .**

**...**

**Kalpana was wearing clothes.**

**Purvi: **kalpana tujhe sach me lagta hai tune sahi kiya, i mean agar Kevin sir ne tujhe chod diya to...

**Kalpana: **vo kese chodega, tu hai na.

**Purvi: **matlab.

**Kalpana: **mene bahut socha or ab lagta hai ki me Kevin k sath life spend kar sakti hu... to tu mom se meri sifarish kar sakti hai..

**Purvi: **me kya sifarish.. me unhe kuch bhi bataugi to unhe or bura lagega ki mene pahle kyu nahi bataya...

**Kalpana: **tu mere or Kevin k relationship k barrre me nahi , tttu mom ko teri paaasand k bare me batayegiii, batayyyegi ki huuum logo ki bahut friendly bond hai and jo bhi tu mere hisab se bol sakti hai bol dena..

**Purvi: **in short, me teri love marriage ko arranged marriage sabit karu...

**Kalpana**: bahut samajhdar hai, love you... vese purvi ye room bura bhi nahi hai, hai na..

**Purvi look toward room: **tere sath is room se acchi yade judi hai, shayad is karan. Mere sath kharab yade ... kher ab mujhe is ghar se koi shikayat nahi ...abhi hum log chale, taiji wait kar rahe hoge...

**...**

**On dining table,**

**Sharda: **kya bat hai aaj sab log itni jaldi kyu uth gaye.

**Purvi: **sab log kaha hai, ishita dushyant sir so rahe hai abhi bhi. daya sir shreya to ghar se gayab hi ho gaye hai...

**Kalpan: **gayab ho gaye matlab vo log room me nahi hai..

**Purvi: **room k bahar lock laga hua hai..

**kalpana stood: **o sorry, vo kal mene galti se laga diya...

**K'm: **ye ladki kya karti rahti...kisi k room k bahar lock lagana jaruri...

**Kalpan: **bus na mom aap nahi samjhogi... **and she went toward room and opened the lock and tried to pushed gate...**

**Kalpana: **ander se band hai, matlab so rahe hoge..**She switched on the fan and sat again.**

**K's mom: **pata nahi teri shadi k bad tere kya haal hone hai...

**Kalpana: **mom jo mujhse shadi karega vo mujhe jhelne ki himmat bhi rakhega...** and she look toward Kevin..kevin smiled and busy in finishing the tea.**

**... **

**K's m, and purvi picked all cup and went toward kitchen. Sharda went toward bathroom.**

**Harshita: **vo jiji or jijaji wali baat ka kya hua...

**Kevin**: jijaji... kon... sachin...

**Kalpana: **yaar tum itne din bhaiya bolti thi ekdum se jijaji bolne lag gayi ho... thode din to wait kar lo, kya pata vo log is relations ko manege bhi ya nahi...

**Kevin**: kyu nahi manege, abhi to purvi bhi thodi normal dikhayi de rahi hai..

**Kalpana: **hum unki bat nahi kar rahe hai..

**Kevin: to **uske alawa to iska jijaji me rahuga...**kalpana squeezed her leg...**

**Kalpana: **abhi se dhindora pit do, taki ma mujhe abhi ghar se nikal de...

**Harshita: **me ishita jiji ki bat kar rahi hu...

**kevin: **uska pati to use chod k bhag gaya tha na... ab vo haramzada kaha se aa gaya...**kalpana gave her a look...**

**Kevin (after thinking): **no... Never... aisa nahi ho sakta...

**Kalpana: **dharampur naam ka ganv, ishita ka so called sausral hai...

**Kevin**: or use malum hai ki ishita uski ...?

**Kalpana: **ha shayad.. uski bato se to aisa hi lagta hai... or vo aapne guilt k kum karne k lie use stable kar raha hai..

**Kevin:**tabhi me sochu vo uske liye itna dedicate kyu hai.. hamesha usi me ghusta rahta... koi sunega to kya sochega.. ek police officer ka baal vivah hua hai...

**Kalpana: **vo shadi to invalid hi rahegi.. chahe koi kuch bhi soche..

**Kevin: **bechara bibi k hote hue bhi kunwaro jese jee raha...

**Ishita entered hall: **gm... aaj sab uthe hue hai..**all was suddenly stopped...**

**Ishita: **aap log chup kyu ho gaye...

**Kalpana: **kuch nahi.. bus aise hi...tumhara aana hua or baki sab ka chup hona...

**..**

**In d kitchen,**

**Purvi: **taiji vese aap kalpana k liye ladke kab se dundne shuru kar rahi ho.. ab to vo stable bhi ho gayi hai..

**K's m: **pahchan me to bahut se rishte hai or uske jese kai to doctor hai par mujhe lagta vo unhe pasand nahi karegi..

**Purvi: **kyu?

**K's m**: janti hu meri beti ko. Bahut unche khyal rakhti hai vo, sach bolu to uski or meri pasand me jameen or aasma ka antar hai, par mujhe malum hai tu uski pasand napasand acche se janti hai..

**Purvi(with hesitation):**matlab..

**K's m: **bol de kiski bat karna chahti hai..** purvi about to speak...but K's m interrupted**...vo Kevin k liye sifarish karna chahti hai na..

**purvi shocked: **aapko kese malum..

**K's m: **mene kaha na, meri beti hai, uski rag rag se vakif hu... upper room me kah rahi thi, thand lag gayi or neeche pankhe full speed me chala rahi, or agar vo tere liye us room me kuch planning karte to tere chehre pe ghabrahat dikhti, ghabrahat to dikhi par dar wali nahi... Kevin aise bina kapdo k... sach bol.. vo us room me tere karan the ya...

**Purvi: **vo.. me..

**K's m: **tu kya bolegi... tu khud beech me fasi hui hai...chahti thi to use usi waqt pakad sakti thi... par thik hai, vo to tu shadi ki bat karne aayi nahi to me khud ab uski shadi ki bat karne wali thi...

**Purvi: **taiji plz usko mat batana ki aapko malum... vo aapka dil nahi dukhana chahti thi..

**K's m: **mene meri jindgi tum dono ke liye hi jee hai...bus afsos meri dono betiyo ne hi mujhsse sach chupaye..

**Purvi: **sorry... vo..

**K's m: **par ab pata hai mere afsos ko tum log khushi me tabhi badal sakte ho jab apni jindgi me tum log aage bad jao.** Purvi look toward her.**

**Purvi: **haa tum dono, me tumhari bhi bat kar rahi hu, malum hai sachin se galti hui, par vo use kaboolne ki himmat bhi rakh raha hai, varna aadmi jaldi se is tarah ki galtiyo ko galti nahi manta hai...

**Purvi,**mere liye na sahi sharda ji k liye, apne liye is nafrat ko bhool kar ek bar jindgi naye sire se shuru karo... plz...mene sharda ji ki ankho me vo sunapan abhi bhi dekha hai, pahle apne bête k liye chinta thi, ab tumhare liye... unki jindgi ko khushiyo se tum bhar sakti ho or koi nahi...

**Purvi's eyes filled with tear: **me koshish karugi **and she hugged her...**

**...**

**Sorry its little short, soon i will update long part...**

**Thanks for wait and review...**

**Approx 5 part remain( depand on lengh of part)**


	25. forest fort

**Hey friend i knew you are eagerly waiting for story... but my laptop on service so i coudnt post this... anyway now i will update on daily or two days basis..**

**Lunch time,**

**KM looking toward Kevin and then kalpana.**

**KM: **vese purvi, me tumhare is staff me sirf tumhare bare me janti hu baki sab k ghar pariwar me kon kon hai, kya karte unke ghar k log, kuch bhi to nahi janti.

**Purvi looking toward kalpana and started: **to abhi aapki complain dur kar deti hu.

ye daya sir or shreya, aap ko malum hai pahle shreya k mummy papa iski shadi daya sir se karwane ko taiyar nahi the, phir kya ... or in logo ki shadi k liye hume ek crime karna pada. ek din hum sab logo ne milkar shreya ko kidnap kiya or uske parents bahut jyada dar gaye the tab daya ne unhe promis kiya ki vo use dund k layega..

bechare sir ko kya malum tha ki kidnapper hum log hi hai. even shreya bhi apni kidnapping me shamil thi. Or jab daya sir ne use rescue kiya tab shreya k parents ne khush hokar usse hi shadi karwane k liye taiyar ho gaye... hame uske liye ek nakli aadmi ko pakadwana pada... or bad me shadi wale din hi humne daya sir ko sab bate batayi, pahle to vo hum sab logo par bahut naraz hue phir shadi tutne par shreya ki zindgi kharab hone k dar se unhone shadi kar li... or aaj vo log bahut khushi se apni zindgi jee rahe hai.

second dushyant sir, inke bare me hum logo ko jyada nahi malum,** looking toward ishita **bus itna pata hai inke pariwar se ye naraz hai kyu, vo to ye hi jane, jab inhe lagega hume batana chahiye tab batayege, ha itna pata hai inke best friend ki list me Kevin sir or sachin sir k nam top par hai

3rd one Kevin sir, ye...

**Kevin intureptted**: me mere dad ka eklota beta hu, mom to chota sa tha tabhi bhagwan k pas chali gayi par dad ne kahi bhi koi kami nahi rakhi, acche dost or acchi nokri to mil gayi or ab bus ek acche life partner ki talaash me hu.**..he looking toward kalpana.**

**K'sM **: to kesa life partner hona tumhe? Mere pahchan me hai ek sajjan aadmi, unhe bus kahne ki der hai vo ek se badkar ek ladkiya dund k la sakte hai, tumhare liye..

**Kevin: **hmmm, abhi to filhal us bat ko pending rakh dete..

**Km: **kyu koi pasand hai kya?

**Kevin: **nahi ... i mean .. abhi...

**Km: **kher chodo jab rishta tay ho tab hum logo ko bulana mat bhulna...vese us aadmi ne kalpana k liye ek bahut accha rishta bataya hai.

**Kalpana: **mom plz, mene kaha na mujhe aise vaise kisi bhi aadmi k sath nahi bandh jana.. me meri shadi k bare me bad me soch lugi..

**Sharda: **abhi ye sab bate rahne do or khana shuru kare... vese sach me kalpana meri pahchan me koi accha ladka hota to tumhare liye me rishta jarur dekhti.. sach me tum bhi bahut acchi ladki ho...

**Kalpana smile. All started lunch.**

**...**

**After noon time, all youngster sitting in a group..**

**Sachin**: to kalpana yaha ke haunted forest fort k bare me bahut suna hai ... mujhe ek bar vo jagah visit karni hai.

**Kalpana: **koi haunted nahi hai logo ne man se bhooto ki kahaniya banayi hui hai... logically me in cheejo pe vishwas nahi karti..

**Daya: **me bhi nahi karta, par abhi fready hota tha vo place visit karne me maza aata tha..

**Kalpana: **vese aisi place pe aapko shreya k sath maza jyada mazaa aana chaiye na ki fready ya pankaj..**all laughed.. **vese hum forest side ja sakte hai... vese bhi ab chuttiya khatm hine me hi hai to chalo aaj sham ko udhar ki side chalte..

**Harshita: **me to ghar pe hi acchi hu, mujhe aisi jagho pe accha nahi lagta, ganv me kahte hai bhoot asli me hote..

**Sachin: **to ishita tum bhi yahi sochti ho?

**Ishita: **pahle jarur dar lagta tha, par kuch salo me ye to pata chal gaya insane se jyada hevan koi bhi nahi ho sakta..

**Kevin smiled: **ye bat to tumne bilkul sahi kahi...

**Sachin: **to aaj chalte vahi pe..

**Km: **dekho apna dhyan rakhna purvi or baki sabka bhi** and she indicated to KALvin**

**Purvi smiled. Kalpana**: wah ma aise kah rahi ho jese ye sabse jyada experience holder ya sabse badi ho...

**Km: **kya karu tujhpe bharosa nahi hai nahi to tujhe kahti...

**kalpana: **mom ek bar me ye jarur confirm karna chahugi ki kahi bachpan me hum dono ki adla badly to nahi ho gayi thi, aapka pyaar or bharosa hamesha uske liye jyada rahta hai...** all smile**

**...**

**In evening**

**They visit d forest fort but after sometime all divided as pair...daya shreya went toward other side, kalpana and Kevin other side... remaining 4 was there... but after some time sachin indicated to purvi separated from ishyant...and after long time purvi followed sachin order.**

**Dushyant: **aaj finally purvi sachin k sath chali gayi...

**Ishita: **hmm..

**Dushyant and ishita visited fort...and after half hour... dark was increased. Ishita**: i think ab hume chalna chahiye.

**Dushyant**: kyu dar lag raha hai. ishita nahi par yaha par ab ghumne jesa kuch bhi nahi lag raha..

**They returned suddenly ishita's leg slipped because of mud and she fallen down in water pond..**

**Water was so cold... dushyant help her to exit from them..**

**Ishita shievered. Dushyant: **hum log gadi ki taraf chalte...

**And they exit from fort..and in forest suddenly they saw some black shadow... ishita**: vaha kon hai?

**Dushyant: **hoga koi hamari tarah hi bhatake hue, dar lag raha..

**Ishita:** hum logo ko chalna chahiye**... the shadow waved and stumbled. And they show in some light some drunken man came near to them...and stopped the root.**

**Dushyant: **raste se hato jyada better rahega tum logo k liye..

**One man:** yar itni rat me ek ladki k sath, vo bhi puri tarah bhigi hui, vese hum logo k sath bhi bant sakte ho ise...

**Dushyant: **mene kaha raste se hat jao, bahut bura hoga tumhare sath.

**One man:**kyu teri bibi ya girlfriend hai. or hai to bahut badi galti kar di hai isko yaha lake... suna nahi is kile me bhoot rahte hai, or vo yah ape aane wali kisi bhi ladki ko chodte nahi** and they laughed**

**Dushyant tightly slapped to a man...**

**2****nd**** man: **pakdo sale ko aaj phir yaha se do lashe nikalegi **and they hold a khanjar in hand**...** ishita scared... Dushyant indicated her to calm down. He saw that mobile has no network.**

**Dushyant**: ishita aaj tumhare pas sabit karne ka moka hai ki tum cid team me select hone layak ho ya nahi.** Ishita looked in his eyes. And they both started in a fight... man who hold a "khanjar", he war on ishita's chest but ishita moved and khanjar injured her left armpit.. she was shaken lightly but that time dushyant handle the situation...** **and he kick on khanjar and hold in his held... all was ran after seeing khanjar in dushyant hand.**

...

_**I think 4 chapter remain... next chapter are ishyant and sachvi special ...**_


	26. truth

**Ishita's arm filled in full of blood. dushyant tied her duppta on her armpit... he took her near of four-wheeler and find the first-aid box.. and started bandaging on her hand side.. because of side area, ishita feeling more nervousness . dushuyant also little hesitate to bandaging him but he want to recovered ishita from blood. he saw her curve little bit and slowly dushayant eyes situated on her cleavage side... he tried to avoid to see her but now he couldn't controlled himself... ishita was feeling much closeness of dushyant . she bent her eyes she was feeling warmth breath on her face... and suddenly dushyant slowly kissed on her lips. She shivered with a shock...**

**Ishita (making a distance from him): **aap ye sab kya...

**Dushyant realised his mistake: **sorry ishi... vo... pata nahi... mujhe achanak se... me... with a straight voice : ishita i love you, i love you very much... tum mujhse shadi...**and he stopped**

**ishita (with little tears): **meri shadi ho gayi hai sir, phir vo chahe jo bhi ho. Me ab is rishte me phir se bandhna nahi chahti.

**Dushyant**: ishita tum us shadi ko aaj bhi manti ho.

**Ishita: **pata nahi ma baba ne bachpan se hi yahi dil-dimag me basa diya tha ki jeevansathi jeevan me ek hi bar milta hai, or kahi na kahi ab me bhi us bat ko sach...manti hu... plz sir.. mujhe nahi pata aap mere bare me kya sochte ho, par mujhe ye sab galat lagta hai.

**Dushyant: **ishita apne dil se pucho kya tum mere liye jara sib hi feeling nahi rakhti..

**Ishita: **mere chahne ya na chahne se kuch bhi nahi hoga. Mujhe sirf itna pata hai 1 bar shadi hone k bad me ab kisi bhi rishte ko nahi nibhana chahti.

**Dushyant little loud voice: **tum us mahol ko kabka chod kea a chuki ho, ab to us mahol k hisab se jeena chod do..

**Ishita: **aap apni zindgi me se apne bachpan k sanskaro ko nikal k fenk sakte hai...

**Dushyant (with fake laugh): **fenk sakta hu?... kab ka fenk diya hai... vo sab mujhe galat laga tha is karan unhe apnane ki jagah mene unka virodh kiya hai... vo sab ghatiya riwazo k karan mene na sirf apne ganv ko, balki apne pure pariwar ko chod diya hai.

**Ishita with question: **aisa kya ho gaya ki aapne apne pariwar ko hi chod diya...

**Dushyant saw ishita for few second: **ishita, tumhe mere sath apna rishta galat lagta hai to ek bat puchu, aaj agar tumhara vo purana pati tumhare samne aa jaye to tum usko apna logi..

**Ishita puzzled: **ye aap kesa sawal puch rahe hai..

**Dushyant: **bolo ishita tum apne atteet ko apnaogi ya apne dil ki sunogi...

**Ishita**: mere pas aapki bato k jawab nahi hai..

**Dushyant**: ishita tumhe pata hai tum khud ko dhokha de sakti ho, par mujhe nahi, mujhe malum hai tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho.

**Ishita**: sir aap mera intzaar mat kariye, aap kisi or se shadi kar lijiye, me aapke layak nahi hu..

**Dushyant**: ishita, me tumhe ek sach batana chahta hu, aisa sach jo aaj tak mene apne dosto ko bhi nahi bataya..

**Ishita gave him question look. Dushyant: **ishita meri shadi bhi ho chuki hai, tumhari tarah hi, samaj k dawab me, ishita** shocked...**

**Ishita: **to aapne apne us pariwar ko sirf isliye chod diya... or us ladki ka kya? Jisko aapke piche us ghar me laya gaya tha, aapne baki sabko chod k bhale hi sahi kiya ho, par us ladki ko us gart me chod k aa gaye...agar aapko sab chodna hi tha, apni shadi se itni shikayat thi to aapko shadi se pahle vo kadam Lena THA, Mujhe malum hai is samaj me us ladki ki kya haalat hoti hai, jise is tarah se apni jindgi jeeni padti hai...

**Dushyant continually looked her (with tears**): bus ek isi guilt k karan me dhang se nahi jee pa raha hu or aaj me usi guilt ko hamesha k liye apni jindgi se nikal dena chahta hu. phir chahe tumhara jo bhi faisla ho.

**Ishita: **mere samne yah sab kahne se aapka guilt kese kum ho jayega, jabki aapne kisi or ki zindgi kharab ki hai...

**Dushyant taking deep breath: **ishita, tumhe jis insan ne taklif pahuchayi hai, jisne tumhari jindgi kharab ki , jo tumhe chod k chala gaya tha, vo or koi nahi me hi hu,** ishita stumbled from her place.. and first time, she hardly slapped dushyant... all was coming and saw this scenario..**

**Sachin: **kya hua ishita?

**Purvi: **ishita tum thik to ho, sir ko ye thappad...

**Ishita: **mujhe ghar jana hai abhi. Isi waqt, mujhe yaha nahi rukna..me kal hi yaha se chale jana chahti hu...dur, bahut dur, jaha pe mere ateet ka koi bhi nishan na ho...

**Kalpana**: kab tak bhagogi apne ateet se..

**Ishita**: mujhe nahi malum...

**Dushyant sit on car's front seat... Kevin started d car.. and all was leave.**

**...**

**At home,**

**Kalpan to ishita: **ishita usne himmat karke tumhe sach bataya hai.

**Ishita: **mujhe nahi malum unhone kya kiya kya nahi, par me unka chehra bhi nahi dekhna chahti hu..

**Purvi: **ishita vo bahut acche insane hai, ek bar unhe samjh k to dekho, us waqt bhi unhone galat ka virodh kiya is karan..

**Ishita cried: **is karan meri jindgi tabah kar di, mere ma baap hum betiyo ko aisi haalat me na dekh sake, or vo bhi mar gaye...manti hu unhone mujhe kai had tak jeene ka salika sikhaya par vo bhi unhone sirf apni us galti ko sudharane k liye jo unhone mere sath ki...

**Shreya: **tarika jo bhi ho ishita, par unhone tumhe sach batane ki himmat rakhi... vo chahte to tumhe zindgi bhar gumnami me rakh sakte the...

**Ishita: **ehsan hai unka...par ab or nahi.. bahut ehsan k bojh tale dab gayi hu, vo to me utar bhi nahi paugi... par ab us insan se ek pal bhi sath jeena pasand nahi karugi...

**Kalpana: **kitni ajeeb bat hai, kal tak tum apne unknown pati k liye dil me jagah rakhti thi.. par aaj jab vo tumhare samne aa gaya to use nakar rahi ho..**. Ishita nothing replied and went inside d room and locked the room**

**...**

**SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE.. NAVRATRI, DASHHARA PREPRATION =BUSY SECHDULE**

**AFTER DASHHARA I WILL TRIED TO REGULAR UPDATE.. **

CAUSE OF LESS TIMING I UPDATE SACHVI MOMENT IN NEXT CHAPTER...


End file.
